Hitzuzen
by SangNoire-and-Tenshi
Summary: Ryou always thought there was only one spirit in the Ring. But after the Ring comes back after Duelist Kingdom, he is proven wrong... Semi AU, manga timeline. Gemshipping, onesided Tender and Sickle. Rated for swearing, smut, noncon and mindfuckery
1. The Stranger

**RegalAngel: 8D Welcome to the first chapter of Hitzuzen, an epically long gemshipping rp! This has been co-written by SangNoire and RegalAngel and has been copied right how we wrote it, bar a few fixing of spelling errors. We are going to leave the first letters of the names in front of each entry, but if that bothers anyone, leave a note or something and let us know ^w^**

**Note: We are using the fan name for Thief King Bakura for a very good reason that will become apparent later on.**

**RegalAngel: Akefia**

**SangNoire: Ryou**

**Disclaimer: We don't own, just borrowed it a bit .w.**

* * *

><p>A: It was dark and he was cold and restrained and he couldn't remember how.<p>

Struggling to open his eyes he noticed it was pitch black and he could see nothing around him, not even his hair in front of his eyes. Coughing slightly he shifted only to realized his arms were firmly shackled to what he assumed was the wall and the shackles were too heavy to lift.

"... Hello?" he said hesitantly, struggling to find his voice with a sandpaper dry thoat. Swallowing a few times he tried again, this time a little louder.

"Hello?"

R: He opened his eyes feeling soft cushion beneath him and saw the well-known soulroom around him again, sighing.  
>"So he indeed pushed me back again..."<br>His eyes travelled the cozy room and he rised to move a bit around and not think about what the spirit would do with his body again... Slowly he opened the door and peeked outside. The corridor was dark, creepy, again he felt more as a visitor in his own body, less than it's owner and stepped outside, half walking into a giant cobweb.  
>"Ewww..."<br>The door a few more meters away from him at the left would get him to the spirits soulroom... even though he didn't know if he would live long enough to see anything peculiar in it. He strolled over to another door, listening quietly and actually heard something... really... really quietly... the spirit never HAD told him what was behind the door... He opened it a bit and tried to get a look inside... but the darkness in it was impenetrable.  
>"H-hello...?" His voice asked, soft and shyly.<p>

A: A sliver of light appeared and he couldn't believe his luck. He leaned forward slightly, the chains binding him clinking softly as he moved, trying to catch a gimpse of his saviour.

"Please... help me" he half whispered and he tried to struggle to his feet and failed. He felt so weak and his muscles were stiff, as if he hadn't moved in a long time. Half collasping again, he kept his eyes on the sliver of light where that soft voice had enimated from, praying to Ra that he wasn't imagining things.

R: "My goodness!" Ryou's eyes widened and he felt really bad when he casted a careful glance around him first, throwing the door wide-open then and rushed inside, and coming to a halt in front of the man he wasn't really able to see still, for the darkness was so thick. Accompanied by slight fear in his stomach, he kneeled down and took a trembling breath. "Who are you? What.. who- who are you?" What are you doing here was an appropriate question, but he didn't want to offend the other one... feeling through the still immense darkness, he tried to get to the chains.

A: "Akefia..." he half breathed out as he could finally feel the chains loosen and eventuallly be pulled off his wrists. Letting out a dry cough he looked at the shadowed figure of the one who saved him and struggled ot make out the features in the very dim light. All he could make out was very pale skin and hair before he gave up for now, closing his eyes as he leaned slightly on the stranger.

"Can't... out of here..." he half mumbled, exhausted as he slumped, exhausted for no reason he could fathom.

R: "Come on, don't fall asleep now, please!" It was funny how desperate he sounded, but he really was! The other one had been chained here - for no apparent reason! They had to get out of here! He took one of the strangers arms and lay it around his neck, grasping the other ones hip. "Please... try to move and stand up... I'm sure I can't carry you!" He whispered, still really frightened... they had to get out of this room quickly, who or whatever bound the stranger here could return every moment and do the same with him...  
>WHAT WAS HIS MIND EVEN? A HOSTEL?<p>

A: Struggling to keep on his feet, Akefia leaned heavily on the strange boy, his mind hazy and slow as they moved slowly towards the door. His mind registered the unfamiliarity of his surroundings, and the fact that the boy was unusally pale for Khemet. But all he could think of when they finally exited the room was the semi freshness of the air was wonderful and he could finally see something more then a hazy shadow. Half looking down at himself, he was shocked to see a body that was far older and far more mature then he remembered having. Glancing at the boy he had a sharp intake of breath, followed by a bout of dizziness.

"Nefer*****..." he muttered, as he swayed unsteadily.

R: He huffed out air, the other one was really weak and heavy... he wasn't used to support another human in walking... when he was finally able to see anything, he looked down, gasping, when he saw the other male, white hair and the tan skin with the daring scar and though the eyes seemed to be tired, he felt a shiver on his back because of their piercing nature... and then he got he didn't even introduce himself. A deep blush appeared on his face and he looked forwards again, trying to steady the other male the best he was able too. "I- I'm Ryou... he said quietly and shyly, while they stepped out and he lifted a relieved sigh when he finally closed the door with his foot.  
>Ryou blinked at the other male while he said this, still a bit blushed and asked himself if that was just mumbling or if the word actually meant something. "Let... let's go to my soulroom... there you can relax... a bit."<p>

A: Soulroom...? His pale eyebrow furrowed in confusion as he stared hazily as the pale boy as they neared a dusty blue door which looked very out of place in the dank corridor. Looking at the faint pinkness on the pale one's cheek he hazily grinned as the other pushed the door open and light flooded into the hall, making him squeeze his eyes shut in pain.

R: When they both entered the room, Akefia should be able to feel the warmth and get the scent of warm cozy hot chocolate winter-evenings, the carpet beneath them was a fluffy cream colored one and the walls, though shaded in a light blue, were decorated with photos and pictures of people, a big one of those showing him and Amane, hoping into a pile of leafs. He brought the other one to a creamy-colored sofa, letting him sit down, getting even more pink, for this was his privat area and nobody besides the spirit - who wasn't even A BIT welcome - had been in here. "Please... try to... relax... and I would most appreciate... to hear what had happened to you..." He was still blushed... the other male didn't wear that much of clothing also... and he wasn't bad looking.

A: Akefia collasped in a messy heap on the strange whitish seat, which was strangely comfortable as he took a hazy glance around him not recognising much around him besides the bed. Then what the pale one - Ryou, his half dazed mind suppiled- said something and it took a few seconds to register.

What had happened...? The last thing he remembered was watching Ra rise above the Nile and then a voice saying something and then... hazy blackness, the occasional voice, so far away and distorted he couldnt make it out... and then... nothing for the longest time until he woke up in that room.

"I... don't know" he said, his voice rough and throat dry and he swallowed again in an attempt to moisten it.

R: Ryou felt his forehead wrinkle. The other one seemed to be really exhausted and not even able to grasp thoughts anymore, he hoped that he would be okay after sleeping a while. "You should go to sleep... in here... nothing will happen to you, I promise." Ryou was serious now and talking a bit slower, so the other one would be able to understand him better, for he saw how VERY exhausted the tanned one - Akefia, he remembered - had to be. "Everything will be allright, A-akefia." He smiled a bit, reassuring hopefully, and in the back of his head slowly formed a not too pleasant thought...  
>What if the spirit would show up?<p>

A: Akefia took once last glance to the worried face of Ryou before his eyes sunk closed and he sunk down on the cushioned bench, falling into a deep sleep, but not before one last word slipped passed his lips.

"Mewet*****..."

R: He blinked again and suspected now, that the other one really used another language than him... it was slightly disturbing, not to know, what he said, but at the moment he couldn't find any blame... the other one was exhausted to no end... A blanket popped out of nowhere at the end of the couch and he covered the other one in it.

In fact the other male seemed to be that exhausted, that he slept for nearly three days. Ryou's nerves lay blank and he felt extraordinary nervous. Not only that he suspected the spirit to show up every minute, but the other one also didn't wake up once, in fact he tested if Akefia breathed still more than once. He didn't sleep too well and just lay down often and short times, for he didn't want to be asleep when the other one woke up... it wasn't polite and also he... didn't want to be found all defenseless and unconscious... but in the end he fell asleep, head on the couch on that Akefia slept because he was much too tired to stay awake another second.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nefer: Beautiful<strong>_

_**Mewet: Mother**_

* * *

><p><strong>SangNoire: EDIT: First chapter done, people!<strong>

**I hope all of you enjoyed reading it :3**

***leaves all of you a cookie and hops away with RegalAngel* :D**


	2. Cruel Past

**RegalAngel: Welcome to the second chapter of Hitzuzen .w. If you're still reading this I would just like to say that me and Sang would really like some reviews so we know what you think .w. pleeeeeeeease**

**This story is already finished so its only really a matter of editing it .3. Please enjoy this next chapter of our fic.**

**Dislaimer: We don't own this TT^TT _(EDIT: Poor us indeed :( )_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A: Akefia's eyes suddenly flew open and he sat bolt upright, after images of flames dancing in the corner of his vision as he looked around wildly for a few seconds before remembering where he was... which he still wasn't quite sure about. Looking around the strange room, his eyes fell on Ryou, the one whom had saved him from the darkness. The boy was breathing slowly and evenly and his eyes were closed, indicating deep sleep. Gaze softening slightly, Akefia peeled the soft blanket off himself and placed it around the boy's shoulders. Straightening his shenti, he stood unsteadily before shaking his head a few times, clearing his thoughts of any remaining haziness before stumbling over to the nearest wall and examining the strange drawings that where stuck to it, hoping to learn more about Ryou.<p>

R: Ryou twitched a moment, when the other one bolted up on the couch and breathed calmly again, he hummed softly, when the blanket was placed around his shoulders and mumbling something really quietly, sleeping still though.  
>At the wall, Akefia should see a mass of pictures, the most of them containing a woman, a girl and a small boy, the girl having exact the same hair than the boy, they nearly looked like mischievous twins, while the blonde woman smiled in a loving way, embracing them both... sometimes a man was with them also, daring, mostly wearing a wide, endearing grin our a proud one, also there were a few self drawn picture at the wall, all signed by the same name "Amane" here and there a few pictures contained an older Ryou, in a mass of his friends or gaming with a boy with ridiculous fashioned hair... that looked slightly like the Pharaoh... if he weren't so pale.<p>

A: Growling softly under his breath at the long forgotten hatred that swelled in him, he shook his head slightly again, as if clearing it. The old pharaoh was dead... that was the end of it. So why the hatred at this boy? Scowling slightly he turned away from the pictures with a silent huff before he noticed that atmosphere of the room had changed slightly... it was suddenly colder and less welcoming. Feeling a sudden sense of urgency he quickly walked over to the sleeping boy and shoook him awake roughly.

R: Ryou wass shaked awake and bolting upwards. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT SPIRIT, I SW-" He blinked when his gaze met Akefia's. He blushed deeply. "Oh Gods, I'm sorry! I didn't want to scream at you!"

A: Slightly taken aback, Akefia stared a Ryou for a few seconds before reminding himself why he woke the poor boy up. "There's something wrong with this strange room" he said, his dusty purple eyes serious, his tanned hand not loosening its grip on Ryou's shoulder.

R: Still blushed he looked around. Slightly darker, slightly colder, MUCH more uncomfortable. "That really is NOT good... not in the slightest." His heart beats fast and he got up, swaying a moment and clutching his forhead.  
>The room got even darker and after Ryou recognized that, he grasped Akefia's arm and pushed him in the direction of a closet [that popped out of nowhere] and pushes him inside. "Please don't say anything and hide in here!" Ryou whispered, obviously deeply afraid, slamming the doors shut after hearing the steps coming to a halt and the door being opened. "Host."<p>

A: Akefia shifted slightly in the tight space as he struggled to relax. It was difficult however as he still wasn't over being locked in that other room and he had always had a fear of small spaces ever since he was little. Stubbornly ignoring where he was he concentrated on what was happening outside of his door, where Ryou was.

R: Ryou turned towards the door seeing it open and swallowed lightly, Akefia should be able to watch a small space of the room. His Yami was entering, blinking a bit, Ryou turned ashen in only one second, which made the spirit chuckle. "Ah, host, you seem disturbed... aren't you happy to see me?" Not waiting for an answer, that Ryou wouldn't give he steps in and leaves the door open... hopefully a sign that he would leave soon! "I'm here to talk about the rent... you know..." Smirking, when Ryou gasped and hissed lightly with the bad word.

A: Looking carefully out the thin sliver of space between the door and the wall, he quickly spotted someone who looked like Ryou only... more dangerous and wilder looking. A sliver of hatred ran down his spine as he looked at the newcomer and how Ryou was so frightned at the mere sight of him. Supressing a growl he continued to watch.

R: "I'm sorry to spoil your... "loneliness" with my appearance... but I think it's time for me to repay my dear host again." A sly smirk with the strange spoken sentence, and Ryou's spine shook with fright again... did he know? "I got you something... it's in the space under your bed... it would be most wise of you to look at it soon... meanwhile.." The russet eyes travelled up and down the boy. "You better sleep. You look like crap." The other one turned around to exit the room again, halting shortly after Ryou heaved a relieved sigh and looks back. "Nice closet by the way." A cruel laugh when the pale face grew even paler and the other one left, leaving behind a flustered and slightly shivering Ryou.

A: Making sure the other person was gone Akefia pushed the door open slowly, keeping his eyes trained on the shivering figure of Ryou. Frowning slightly he quickly moved out of the confined space of the closet and tapped Ryou on his shoulder.

"Who was that?" he half growled. He didn't know why but that stanger rubbed him all the wrong ways and he didn't like it.

R: Ryou calmed down a bit and felt strong enough to turn around and look the other one in the eye. "You wanted to know where you are, I guess..." The room lightens up again and also gets warmer. "This is my soul... Nothing of this happens in... the outside world... You're... a spirit too, I guess... Well... I'm the "host" this is my body... though the guy who you saw... I don't even know his name... he only calls himself by my surname, "Bakura" ... is a parasite in here, taking control whenever he wants to."

A: Eyes widen before Akefia can catch himself. Spirit...? But that would mean he was dea-

"No" he said forcefully. "There is no way I could be a spirit. I would have remembered something like dying. I can't..." A feeling of helplessness overcame him as he remembered his shock at his older body, one he couldn't remember ever having and the strange voice that day...

"No..." he mumbled to himself again, trying to deny it as he sinks down onto the floor next to Ryou's legs.

R: He was shocked and clutches a hand over his mouth. "My~ I'm s-sorry... I didn't... think!" He sinks down at Akefia's side and lies both hands on his shoulders not really knowing what to do... "I- I'm..." His eyes stared desperately onto the other males face before he's pulled into an embrace, that Ryou HOPED would be able to comfort him. "I'm sorry..."

A: Feeling himself being pulled into an embrace Akefia's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't been held like this since he was a child with his mother. Stiffening slightly, he relaxed slowly as he closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace, taking deep steadily breaths as he struggled to calm down.

"I'm not dead..." he muttered quietly. "I'm not dead because I never got the chance to finish living"

R: "Calm down... I'm sure everything will get better..." Soothing nonsense, though he wispered it into Akefia's ear sounding absolutely concerned and sorry about this whole situation, voice hoarse with concern... and he didn't even know this man really well... "You're better, than before... you slept three days.", he started to babble, because he was unable to handle the situation and wanted the male to feel better so badly. "You... were sleeping so deeply that I- I even checked your breath and..." He shut his mouth while recognizing that a talk about BREATH was mostly WRONG here!

A: Taking deep gasping breaths -I'mbreathingI'mnotdeathIcan'tbedeadcosI'mstillbreathingdammit- bronze fingers clutched the soft frabic of Ryou's top as he leaned his head on the other's shoulder, eyes clenched tightly shut. Eventually, after long minutes, he managed to calm himself down somewhat, though a sliver of denile still crept through him, making him shudder every now and then.

"m'fine" he muttered eventually, halfheartedly pushing at Ryou's arm's though he really didn't want to be let go.

R: Ryou was clutched and blushed deeply, trying to pat the other ones back to calm him down. "It will be alright..." He let a cup of tea poof out of nowhere and went to hand it to Akefia. "There... please drink it... It will calm you a bit I guess... I'm sorry again..."

A: "You don't have to apologize" muttered Akefia, determinedly not looking at Ryou as he pushed himself away from the other's embrace. Settling properly on the floor, he brushed his greyish white hair of his eyes as he eyed the cup of...something that Ryou was trying to give him.

"... What is that?" he finally asked his curiousity overcoming him

R: He looked at the other male and blushed a bit with his good looks. "Uh-hum? Oh that... it's tea! Don't you know tea? Fruits or herbs that are dried and put into hot water... try it! It's very good..."

A: "..."

Akefia looked at the hot liquid doubtlfully as he took the cup carefully. The cup felt too fragile in his hands, nothing like the thick clay mugs he was used to, if he could find one. This "tea" sounded like the remedies the village healer used to give him when ever he was sick, before... "that" and he remember how bitter it tasted. Casting one last glance at Ryou, he took a tenative sip before eyeing the cup again. It was... alright. A bit bland but better then he had expected.

R: Ryou smiled a bit while the other one took a sip of the tea. It was so cute how he never seemed to have drunken tea... maybe he came from a time far faaaaaar earlier than Ryou lived? "Where do you come from, Akefia?"

A: Placing his cup down carefully Akefia cleared his throat slightly before answering. He kept his eyes trained on the cup, stubbornly not looking anywhere else.

"... A small village that was called Kul Elna, in Khemet" he said, with a trace of bitternes in his voice. He knew the boy wouldn't know the name of the village. After all, the very name was forgotten not a year after it happened, only to be remembered by him.

R: Ryou tilted his head slightly... He didn't understand why the thought back to his home pained Akefia so much. His head lowered a bit. "I was born in England... my parents took me with them to Japan... where my mother and sister died in a carcrash..." Lowly was his voice and he stared at his legs.

A: "Car... crash...?" asked Akefia, eyebrows furrowing as his mouth shaped these unfamiliar words. Finally turning his gaze from the cup he looked at Ryou and was almost surprised by the amount of sadness reflected on his features. Before he could really think about it, he slipped an arm around the boy, pulling him into an awkward half hug.

R: "Oh... ehm..." he was hugged by the man and blushed deeply. "Th-thanks for... your concern..." A soft shiver flew down his spine, when he was able to get in the other ones scent and feel the warmth. "But it's... allright... the accident happened years ago... ehm... this... is a car." He pointed towards a picture on the wall, the one where he and Amane hopped into the pile of leafs. In the background was a street with a blue car randomly driving by. "The blue thing... strange to talk to someone, who doesn't know all of this..."

A: Casting a critical eye over the strange blue thing that Ryou had called a "car", Akefia huffed slightly. It didn't nearly look as sturdy as a horse and he didnt trust how you couldn't see who was controling it. A few minutes passed in silence as he stared at that picture, his eyes drifting over the youger version of the boy next to him. His eyes fell on a circle of gold hanging from young Ryou's neck and a shiver of dread went down his spine.

"You have... the Millenium Ring?" he asked, his voice half strangled.

R: Ryou's face darkened a bit and a shimmer of fear was in his eyes. He lowered his head a bit, fiddling with the hem of his striped shirt and looked at the picture again. "You know about the Items? Yes... the Ring was given to me by my father who is an archeologist and explores the ages of "Ancient Egypt"." He casted a glance towards Akefia again and looked at the picture. "This is what brought me and the spirit together... since the Millennium Ring was in MY possession... I'm more of its... or better the spirits host." He rubs his arm a bit. "First he was only a voice in my head... then he started to control my body..."

A: "...Those Items are cursed things. I was hoping never to see them again but they seem to be following me Ra-dammit" he said, turning a glare onto the Ring that shone so innocently in the picture. Heh, it doesn't seem so innocent once you know what it was made of... And then one of the thing Ryou said caught his attention.

"That person... that spirit lives in the Ring?"

R: Ryou nods. "He does... is a spirit of a former owner... I'm sure he is in there since... a mass of time... I have no idea where they even come from or what they are... but he seems to know a lot more... though he doesn't want to tell me anything..." Looks at Akefia. "Where do you know about them? And especially the ring?" His eyes lighted up a bit. "Please tell me what you know! Maybe you can help me!"

A: Letting out a dry chuckle, Akefia let a grim smile cross his features. Knew about the Items...? Of course he did.

"The Items...? How could I not know about the very things made from the blood and souls of my family?" he said, his voice devoid of emotion and a twisted grin on his features.

R. He observed the reactions of the other male and frowned a bit, more worried than anything else... then it occured in his mind again, that Akefia was a total stranger... he seemed to be nice, but Ryou should be more careful! MUCH more careful!  
>His eyes widened comically when the other male proclaimed this and had a problem to breath the next gap of air into his much too tight lungs? "How- ... what do you mean?" His eyes were wide with horror. "N-not...?"<p>

A: "Ah you didn't know did you? The Items are made from human blood and souls - the lives of my family- and no one believed it, believing the damned things to be holy items. I never wanted ot hear of them again but it's hard to escape them once they have a hold on you." he said bitterly, as he remembered trying to get away from Khemet, only to be driven back by the cried of his family in his head. It was something he didn't want - something he never wanted - but it seemed no matted what happened he was stuck with the cursed things, even after his supposed death.

R: Ryou's eyes were still wide with horror and he stared at the other male, strangely not doubting anything he said. A dry cough left his throat. "My... goodness..." He heard himself whisper breathlessly and lean back against the sofa, deeply shocked, suddenly starting to stare down onto his chest in horror. "My goodness..." He shivered.

A: "There was no goodness involved." he said as he shifted, knocking the cup and spilling some now lukewarm tea. He watched it soak into the ground with a kind of detatched fasination. He had never liked talking or even thinking about the village and now he was discussing it with someone he barely knew. Furrowing his eyebrows he tore his eyea away from the split tea and stare at a blank part of the wall, not wanted to look anywhere else.

"Anyway it doesn't matter anymore. It happened a long time ago" he muttered, his tone turning feirce

R: Ryou looked upwards when he heard the other one say this and he swallowed once, blinking a bit. "Are... are you sure it is okay... you know... this is my soul... in here... there are my... secrets and everything I try to keep hidden... if you... want to leave yours here, too... they'll... never come out." He tried to keep his voice soft.

A: There was a long silence, only broken by the sounds of shifting limbs and several deep sighs. Akefia wanted to... it would be nice to get it all of his chest but he wasn't sure if he could. He had been holding it in for so long that he wasn't even sure if he could talk about it without completely losing it.

"I don't want to." he said eventually, his voice flat, not betraying his inner turmoil

R: "I respect that." Ryou said softly though looking at him concerned. "Should you ever change your opinion.. I'll be here to listen... I needed years to accept my mother and Amane.. were..." He lowered his head. "Anyways... I'll listen."

A: Akefia stared at the boy. He was strange... no one had even given a damn about him after ... -that- time and he wasn't used to it. At all. Coughing awkward he struggled to find something he could use to change the subject. His eyes fell on the boy himself, and that in turning reminded him of the spirit - Bakura, Ryou had called him- and his intense and sudden dislike of him.

"... I don't like him." he said suddenly, turing his gaze on the spilt tea again

R: Ryou took out a napkin and lay it over the spot of the spilt tea, the thing sucked in the liquid in an instant and left only perfect creamy colored carpet behind. "You mean the spirit?"... A long pause. "Me neither." He sighed. "He's dangerous.. and... he... really hurt me... once." Ryou rubbed his arm absentmindedly.

Ryou raised and smiled towards the other one. "Well... I learned to cope with him... I try to help my friends and prevent him to harm them whenever I'm able to... there is not much more I can do... in the end I'm caught here until he let's me go again... so... I'll try and get an advantage of that... do you want to look around in here a bit... or do you have questions?" He smiled again towards the other male. "Just ask, I'm eager to answer!"

A: Akefia stared at the boy with disguised admiration. He had out up with that spirit for Ra know how long and still had the will to resist breaking? He was stronger then he looked. Shaking his head slightly, he furrowed his eyebrow. Talking about the spirit made him remember something... something about the bed...?

Ah! thats right.

"Didn't that spirit say something about a "gift" under the bed?"

R: Ryou rubbed his arm a bit. "For that I have to get out and look under my real bed... I could try... but... I don't know if you will be able to see me..." He looked at the other one and what there was was obvious concern.

"Also... the spirit's "gifts" are NEVER something good..."

A: "Ah..." he said, his voice softer then he meant. Shaking his head slightly, he leaned back against the back of the strange white cloth covered bench and sighed. He didn't know what it was about this room but everything seemed... unimportant. Like nothing really mattered. And he didn't quite like it... Shifting slightly, he glanced at Ryou, wondering why he helped him, when he could have just left him there. So why...?

"... Why did you help me? Surely it would have been easier on you to leave me there"

R: Ryou looked at him, strangely serious, then he watched his hands obviously thinking. "I heard you crying for help." A longer pause. "I... I would never have left you behind... You were desperate and alone in the darkness..." He looked at Akefia. "There was NO option to leave you behind!"

A: "..."

There was a long silence between them, unitl it was broken by laughter. More precisely, Akefia's laughter. It was breathless and slightly crazed, and he knew he must be scaring Ryou but he couldn't help it. Everything has come crashing down on him with a great force all at once and suddenly it all seemed so damn funny. And he had no idea why.

R: Ryou's eyes widened and he looked at Akefia who started laughing in that strange crazed manner. And could just stare first. He stared at Akefia a few minutes, before he found himself embracing the other male again, nearly crying into his shoulder, trembling a bit, maybe because of the fear of being hurt now or because he was afraid of Akefia losing it completely, but he sobbed once into the other males shoulder and embraced him tightly, knowing - or hoping - it would help the other one. "Please... please... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Calm down... I don't want to see you losing it... please..." He still trembled a bit and tried not to cry, because of the intense pain of despair and sadness that had to be in the other male to awoke such a reaction.

A: Taking huge gasping breaths between fits of laughter, he half fought to get out of Ryou's hug, but either he was weaker then he thought or Ryou was a lot stronger then he looked, because he couldn't, so after a few tries he gave up. Slumping slightly he leaned his head on Ryou's shoulder, his laughter began to subside and he wondered vaguely about the strange calming effect that this strange boy had on him and if he should be a lot more worried then he was.

"Can't you see?" He said, weak giggles coming from him every now and then."It's all so damn funny. It funny because it shouldn't be, but that what make it so damn funny!"

He knew he wasn't making any sense and suddenly, his laughter dissolved into scalding tears and he couldn't quite believe he was crying. When was the last time he cried? He honestly couldn't remember anymore.

R: Ryou knew he shouldn't give up now, so he held Akefia, even though he struggled and didn't let him go, to feel that the other male's face burried into his shoulder, while he cried. He himself lost a few tears and softly petted the other ones back, whispering soft comforting words and felt deep inside of him a strange sensation, that he never had felt so strongly before... since years.  
>Sorrow... deep sorrow and care. He cared for the other man and that was the reason because he wanted to comfort him and make him feel better.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: SangNoire: Naw... poor Akefia... poor Ryou :( They're both really strained and the spirit apparently didn't make things better... hopefully Ryou will be able to calm Akefia down!<strong>

**And hopefully the spirits "gift" will be nothing... too bad. D8**

***leaves cookies for all of you and stuffs one in RegalAngel's mouth also* X'D  
>See you VERY SOON people!<br>**


	3. An Unwelcome Message

**Hai everyone! Tenshi here with a new chapter of Hitzuzen .w. And special thanks to WolvesKey for being our first reviewer x3 We love you for it. (I would do a heart here if wouldn't ruin it .n.)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own YuGiOh. I so wish we did TT^TT It would be so much more interesting.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A: Things changed after that little outburst. There was a change in the atmosphere between them, something ... softer and... he began to feel something he hadn't before... it was odd. Akefia couldn't really discribe it but he knew it was something. It had started with his... outburst, which he still couldn't quite believed happened. He wasn't supposed to cry dammit! That was a weakness, one he had never let himelf indulge in. So why now...?<p>

Anyway, he had better things to worry about. Like what the hell was he going to do? Ryou said he had to leave... and he really didn't want the pale one to go anywhere

R: After the other one had that emotional outburst his attitute changed a little... maybe he felt, that Ryou didn't mind and even accepted the other ones feelings and need to cry. Anyway... he had heard... the spirit and he knew even though it sounded more like an "ah... by the way" information, he was expected to look at the thing... whatever it may have been, soon. A sigh left his lips, when he - concentrating really hard - tried to change his soulroom in a way, that would make it possible for Akefia to communicate with him and see their surroundings...

"I think that should work..." He thought aloud, while creating a new picture, showing the tanned one, as Ryou imagined him... smiling. The thing changed and got transparent, showing darkness, an image that was obviously what Ryou saw now...  
>... he WAS asleep after all.<br>"That should work."

After he finished the work - apparently satisfied - he turned around, looking at the other male, who's smiling face was there at the picture again. He still lay spread on the bed, snuggling into the pillow, but the blanket was nearly wholely at the ground.  
>Ryou felt his lips being pulled into a smile and slowly got over to the sofa, taking the blanket and shaking it once. To put it on top of the tanned man again, smiling still.<p>

A: Akefia shifted in his sleep as he felt something touching him carefully. Furrowing his eyebrows subconsiously, his hand shot out and grabbed whatever it was and pulled it close to his chest, gripping closely to prevent escape.

R: He was pulled onto the other male, yelping helplessly and hugged close, when the other ones nose nuzzled his hair in his sleep, mumbling some appreciating noise and hugging him close, while he desperately lay still, not knowing if he should try to wake the other one or not... he himself at least felt really tired also... "A-akefia?" His soft voice asked, apparently without effect. He felt a delicate shiver run down his spine, when the other ones fingertips stroke his side subconsciously and another breeze of warm breath tickled his ear, he felt his head growing heavy and touching the other ones chest, listening to the strong rhythm of his beating heart... it was like a warm... pulsing... that seemed to be... inside of... himself also... like their hearts... were beating... alongside... each other... he closed his eyes... slowly...

A: Sleep was unwilling to let him go, and he was unwilling to bid sleep farwell. But something was niggling in the back of his mind, striking him as... odd. Not wrong, just odd. Tanned eyelids fluttered open and he lay there for a few seconds in a pleasant daze before his mind registered a soft weight on his chest and soft breath ghosting over his skin. Glancing down he saw Ryou curled up on him, fast asleep. That was surprising it itself. But what was more surprising was the fact his arms were wrapped tightly around him, so even if the pale one had tried to leave, he wouldn't have been able to.

Flushing slightly, he loosened his grip, but to Ryou's sleepy dismay, as the boy whined slightly and shifted in his sleep, a slight frown on his face.

R: His dreams were filled with warmth and comfort, the beating in his ear so wonderful calming, but when he felt the weight lifting, he gave a small wimper and tried to get the arms back half asleep...  
>"Five more minutes..." He mumbled into the chest. "C'mon..."His eyes slowly opened in a grumpy manner and he looked into Akefia's face for a while, mind blank and nuzzling his chest, until the eyes closed again. A few seconds nothing happened...<br>Then the brown eyes flew open, before Ryou tried to get up and crawl away clumsily backwards from the other male.  
>"SORRY... sorry... I'm sorry... sorry!"<p>

A: Raising an eyebrow as Ryou scuttled backwards almost comically, Akefia smirked as he propped himself on his elbows on the -was it a bed? He couldn't remember where he had fallen asleep- and watched a pretty pink blush appear on Ryou's cheeks.

"I don't know why you are saying sorry... but I would like to know how we ended up like that" he said calmly, a half-smirk still on his features

R: His blush even deepened into a bright red. "Y-you're not mad?... Well... I wanted to lie the... the blanket on top of you again!" He stuttered "A-and you obviously... ehm... felt like... you wanted to cuddle something in your sleep... and..." He cupped his burning face with his hands and sighed a trembling sigh... "Oh Gods... I fell asleep on top of you... I'm so sorry..."

A: "Ah..."

Akefia smirked as he watched Ryou's face deepen to a darker red. The boy almost reminded him of a mouse... A sweet timid mouse.

"Why would I be mad about waking up next to a nefer penew? It's nothing I would complain about" Akefia said, something close to a leer appearing on his face. Why the hell not? Ryou was pretty and he had always liked pretty things, even before... everything.

R: Ryou sat very still, when he heard the other ones tone and looked up to gaze into Akefia's face, SEEING what expression was plastered there, leaning back a slight bit and blushing even more... actually he was wondering, why his head wasn't whistling like a kettle... he felt so hot. "Uhm...a... a what?" He asked, voice soft and timid, trying to move back slowly... really slowly now as if he didn't want to attract any more attention on this movement, as if he just wanted to turn and run out of a survival reflex... even though his face was still very blushed and he himself didn't even know if he liked this or not...

A: "Nefer penew" Akefia said as he sat up properly. He loved seeing the confusion on Ryou's face, although he knew he wasn't going to do more than flirt at this stage. He could tell that it simply wasn't right at the moment, what with everything that was going on and the fact that that horrible spirit could barge in at any given time.

Bursting out laughing, Akefia flopped back onto the comfortable bed. "All I'm saying is that I don't mind waking up with you... on top of me"

R: Ryou blushed even deeper, if that was POSSIBLE and looked at his hands. "You... you sure? Because I surely... didn't want to harass you... n-never!" Looks up again, looking into the other ones face, blinking a bit and averting his eyes to the side shyly, still blushed.

A: "Haha... its hardly harrassment if I enjoy it, is it?" Akefia said as his eyes slipped closed briefly. He was still unnaturally tired all the time, although he fought it. He had spent too long sleeping and he didn't like the thought of falling back into that too long dreamless sleep again. Sighing, he cracked his eyes open and looked at Ryou. His face was bright red and looked like it was about to burst.

"Don't worry nefer penew, I'm not going to try anything"

R: Ryou, who had been deep in thought, looked back at Akefia. "Huh?" He blinked. "Tr-try?" He frowned nearly in a cute manner. "I never suspected you would..." He stretched a bit, rubbing his arm uncomfortably and gets up again. "Guess I should go outside and take over the body again, doing what the spirit wanted me to..." He turned back in Akefia's direction a bit. "In the picture that shows... you... you'll be able to watch everything from here..."

A: Glancing at the picture Ryou gestured too, he was surprised to see it was completely black... Eyebrows forrowing he sat up, looking hard at Ryou. He really didnt want to be alone again... but it seemed he had no choice at this moment.

"... So everything you see... I see?"

R: "Yes... he gestured at the picture again." Everything I see, you will see also... and if the thing works right, you can also talk to me."  
>He turns a bit and looks at the picture again.<br>"But I have to go now... if the spirit even shows up here... what he rarely does... it is something important... and also... he urged me to go... so..." A long sigh emerged out of his throat.

He looked at Akefia a moment more, trying to see if he really could leave the other one alone in his soulroom, slightly disappointed with the lingering feeling of doubt. "I have to go now..." He chewed his bottom lip. "Try to not make a mess in here..."

A:"I'll try" said Akefia with only the slightest of smirks. He watched Ryou chew his bottom lip before he headed out the door, shutting it quietly behind him, leaving Akefia sitting on the bed, alone. Letting out a sigh, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, making his way to the picture. Staring at it for a few second, he watched as it wavered and turned into a different scene. It was a bedroom, much like this one only... different.

R:When Ryou got out of the door, he sighed once and took the direction, that would lead him outside, which in fact only needed a few seconds. He closed his eyes and opened them to see... his bedroom. There was nothing unnormal, it was his bedroom and it was tidy and smelled fresh. His first glance moved to the calendar in his room, even though he wasn't able to see the date of today. It was the time before dusk it grew darker and darker before his eyes. The clock told him it was 7:15pm... His eyes traveled to the blackness beneath his bed...

A: Akefia watched the scene closely as a pale hand went into the darkness of under the bed and pulled out a strange brownish box. Eyebrows furrowed as he stared at some discolourations of the corners, a strange feeling telling him that he should -stop- Ryou from opening it but having no way to tell the boy of his foreboding.

R:Ryou on the other side of the link stared at the box in distrust. It seemed to be a feling they both shared at the moment, like a bad omen that hung over the "present" the parasite just left him... slowly one of his hands wandered to the lid, opening it slightly...

A:The lid was removed slowly to reveal a horrifying sight.

Inside the box, nestled carefully in padded cotten was a bloodied eyeball, its brown iris staring blankly at Ryou as the boy gasped and nearly dropped the box in horror. Swallowing back bile, Akefia pressed a hand against the cool glass, wishing he could comfort the boy, but knowing he woudn't be able to.

"Ryou..." he murmured

R:He was taken aback, shaken up... the eye... there was... it contained... he felt nausea with the strong bloodscent and the UNDOUBTABLE message... 'I'm watching you!' Was what he recieved and now he knew it far too well...  
>"Ryou..." A low voice said in the back of his head, and though he knew it COULDN'T be the spirit, for he NEVER called Ryou by his name he twitched once, wanting to say something, let the box drop to the ground or just move, when he heard Akefia speak... but he couldn't.<br>Then something changed, it seemed to get cooler, not around him but inside him! "Host..." He heared a low purr in the back of his head, that Akefia should hear nearly at his earshell, while a pair of pale hands captures him against the wall, seemingly out of nowhere.

A: Hands shoved him roughly against the wall, his face pressing against the solid stone. Growling, he tried to look at his attacker, only seeing pale skin and a wicked smirk before a hand grabbed his hair and smashed his head against the wall, making his ears ring and a sharp burst of pain erupt in his skull. Yelling out in pain, he felt himself be dropped carelessly and he immediately clutched his head as he slid down the wall, dislodging a few pictures in the process. Glancing up, he met the cold cruel eyes for the one Ryou had called "Bakura".

"Did you really think you could escape without me knowing?" he said, his voice harsh, as he kicked Akefia in the torso hard, hearing a satisifying crack as the tanned one doubled over in pain coughing. "Nothing goes on in my hosts mind, without me knowing, boy!"

R:Ryou felt his blood freeze in his veins when he heared THAT voice, that particular voice in the back of his head, ice-cold and mocking in a sickening kind of triumph, before the connection... JUST SHUT DOWN!  
>"AKEFIA!" He cried out, wanting to shake something out of panic. He tried to get back in, to find, that also this link was shut down, fear and panic spreading in every tiny part of his body.<p>

Bakura in the mean time was standing over Akefia... this bitch... how did he even DARE to interact with HIS host? HOW DID HE EVEN DARE? His rage was only increasing the cold feeling of hate that slowly took over. This creature was only a weaker reflection of himself... and weakness had to be destroyed... and what he wasn't able to destroy... he had to hide...  
>How could he even dare to show himself...<br>Another kick. The violence would make it better... it always does. "Well? Everything comes back sometimes, doesn't it?" Another HARD kick again.

Panic spread through his system and made him feel like he just fell into a hole, or missed a step on the stairs, he forced his consciousness back into his head and into the corridor, running to his soulroom, opening the door, gasping with the scenery between the standing Bakura and the lying Akefia... apparently unconscious.

B: Glancing up from the pitiful mess of a soul named Akefia, Bakura looked at Ryou, a wide smirk adoring his features as he stepped towards him slowly, tasting the fear in the air as he neared his Landlord.

"I have to wonder Landlord... what exactly were you thinking when you tried to hide him from me?" he said in almost a casual manner, tilting his head slightly to the side as he looked at the pale one in front of him.

R: Ryou felt his breath going slower, it seemed like somebody was filling his stomach and lungs with heavy stones... or icecold iron... "I wanted... to help..." He was tempted to take a step back which he did, hearing the door fall shut behind him, with a violent and loud bang, growing paler and leaning back against it. "I.. there.. there was no bad will behind that..." He answered lowly and breathlessly.

B: "And you thought I wouldn't notice if my ... guest of 5 millenia disappeared?" Bakura asked, his voice still eerily calm as his eyes narrowed a fraction. Repressing a sigh he looked coldly at his Host, noticing a slight shiver from the boy as he did so. "And I thought you knew better than that..."

Suddenly Bakura's hand shot out and grabbed the boy by the chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Do I have to reteach you those lessons Host? Is that what you want?"

R: Ryou pressed into the door, a desperate and fearful expression on top of his face. When the other one moved so suddenly, taking up his chin, he closed his eyes for a moment, as if he waited for a slap or something even worse, though nothing came, which made the boy open his eyes again, heart seemingly beating in his throat more than in his chest. "I didn't mean to anger you..." He whispered, not wanting to get on the spirits bad side even more, though also concerned about Akefia. "I... I just wanted to help..." He seemed to be breathless with fear...

B: "Heh... You're pathetic Host." Bakura said, smirk fixed on his face. Letting out a rough chuckle, he tightened his grip on the boy's chin, watching the boy wince in satisfaction. "But... I suppose I'm feeling generous today. How about we make a deal?"

A cruel look appeared on his face as he studied Ryou, before his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Yes... he knew exactly what he wanted out of this deal...

R: He sank back into the door with every other word, twitching with the slight pain on his chin, feeling as a bait right now... a bait with revealed throat, just prepared like a delicious lunch. He swallowed once and paled even more, when his fears of what awaited him grew with the sight of the spirits tongue. "A... deal? About what..." His face took a color that was a strange mix between fearful white and embarassed blush.

B: "About your little... pet over there" Bakura said, jerking his head at the still unconsious Akefia. "I'll let you keep him here for now... on two conditions. One is that you assist me when I need it when it comes to the Items. And by assist I mean don't try and betray me whenever you can. And second... I want you to give yourself to me Landlord... body... and soul. Do we have a deal?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nefer Penew: Beautiful Mouse<strong>

**Please Review! We would love you for it!**

**EDIT: Aye, aye... after a hell of a long time I finally corrected it, geez... my skills! =w= So... Bakura makes his little apperance, because he just has to be badass now and does what he can do best... mess things up.  
><strong>

**Thanks to all people who are reading this (and hopefully enjoy it) we hope we will amuse you for a long time! ;)**

**-leaves cookies-**


	4. The Hard and the Heart

**Herro people .3. welcome to the newest chapter of Hitzuzen. Now there is a little... eer... non con in this chapter so if you don't like it, skip this chapter please... and pleeeease no complaints about the non con, cos it was in the summary**

**-Tenshi  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: QQ We don't own YuGiOh. otherwise there would have been more Bakura. Much more Bakura. And Marik .w.  
><strong>

**Oh! And because I forgot to say earlier, in this chapter, I, Tenshi, am playing Bakura.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>R: He felt a fearful nausea in his stomach while his eyes wandered in Akefia's direction. "What... what will you do with him, if I... don't want to agree to your terms?" Softly and shy nearly.<p>

B: "I'll take him of course. And if you ever do see him again, he will be nothing but a broken twisted mess who wished he has never woken up. And you... well we would be having so much -fun- landlord as I teach you your lesson." Bakura said in a husky voice as he leaned in close to Ryou, his face so close he could feel the other's shaking breath on his skin.

R: He felt a shiver creep up his spine and his eyes widened even further, while he swallowed nervously. He would have to go through this... either way... it was only for Akefia he had to agree to offer help to the spirit... he would have to help him act against his friends... "I'll do it... if you grant me one condition... don't... make me hurt my friends..." He felt his innards shake in fear and tension.

B: "Whatever makes you feel better host" purred Bakura as he quickly pushed Ryou against the wall near where Akefia was slumped and bit down harshly on the pale expanse of throat , relishing the answering whimper before releasing the now reddened flesh, "Mine. Youre all mine Host and you can never change that."

R: He was pushed into the wall and his neck was instantly claimed as a possession, roughly so, which made him whimper in response. And when he heard the other ones words, his eyes widened even more, now horror inside of them and only one thing that seemed to repeat ever and ever again: 'I never did this before, I never did this before, Ineverdidthisbefore... WHAT WILL YOU DO TO ME?' A shiver of fear and he averted his eyes, away from Bakura's triumphant and lustful face and from Akefia... he couldn't find the strength to look at one of them wllingly now. Slowly and slightly he started to tremble...

B: Smirking against Ryou's neck as the trembling started and the boy's thoughts screamed out his fears, he licked up the pale expanse of his throat as his hands reached for the hem of the dark blue shirt the boy wore.

"I'll tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you Landlord... I'm going to take you. Over and over until you can't scream anymore and you know that you are mine forever. You understand that?" Bakura purred against Ryou's jawline as his hands slipped under the shirt and started to explore

R: The lick, such an unexpected, utterly soft touch, made him gasp involuntarily, it was a strange feeling he never felt before, and he certainly didn't want to feel around the cruel person in front of him, but nevertheless an enjoying gasp... that caused him to chew his lip. He shivered with what Bakura proclaimed and bit his lip nervously and still fearful, trembling still. "I guess I have no say in that..." He swallowed again and still tried to look away, eyes - that nearly closed in a short pleasure with the lick - wide with the fear again.

B: "No you don't Landlord... You never did." Bakura said huskily as he straightened and looked Ryou in the eye, a cruel smirk on his face as he suddenly tore Ryou's shirt open, revealing creamy skin, with only faded marks from their... previous lessons. Chuckling slightly, he bought a hand up to caress the pale neck almost softly as his other hand slid down the the waistline of Ryou's jeans.

"Does this excite you Landlord? Know that you are going to be taken and there is nothing you can do about it?"

R: His body shivered involuntarily with the caresses and he bit his lip, trying to ignore the shivers of pleasure and the pressure in his lungs that indicated how fiercely another gasp fought to get out... he didn't want this! Though he wasn't able to prevent his eyelids dropping a light bit, he wasn't used to this kind of touches around the spirit... mostly it was only cruel words... and pain. This torture was a completely new one... and Ryou thought that he slowly got, what exactly was so torturing about it. He shivered a bit and started trembling again, when the other ones hand neared his waistband. "To be honest... it makes me rigid with fear..." He shivered again... why exacly was he honest again? Why did he even answer... what was it with his brain?

B: "Heh... fear... right." murmured Bakura as he deftly undid the top button of Ryou pants, ignoring the shivers from him as he slid a hand deftly inside. "Is that fear making you shiver Landlord? Or is it that fact that I'm doing this?'

With those words he roughly fondled Ryou, enjoying the sharp gasp that the boy elicited. Yes... Ryou belonged to him, wether he liked it or not. And no -weakness- was ever going to change that.

R: He wasn't feeling fine at all, somehow he lost the ground under his feet, and suddenly the other ones hand was in his pants, touching him there and that in a more than demanding, but penetrating manner, making him gasp with the surprise of the intensity and also with the want he felt suddenly, his back aching a little, hands clutching tightly into fists against the wall. He lowered his head in embarassement and panted softly, even his neck had to be bright red... He didn't even muster the strength to look into the spirit's eyes anymore...

B: Bakura noticed Ryou's relectuance to look at him and he mentally smirked. The hand that had been caressing his neck slid down to his pale shoulders, pushing the tattered remains of the shirt off. Pulling his hand out of the boy's pants Bakura quickly spun Ryou around so he was facing the wall and shoved him up against it, much like he had done to Akefia earlier.

"Are you ready Host?" breathed Bakura as he pressed himself against Ryou's back, pressing his erection against Ryou's trembling frame.

R: He sighed feeling relieved, when the hand was removed, to give a small yelp of fear, when he suddenly had only a view on the wall! A small, fearful, yet shivering gasp left his mouth, when he felt the spirit breathing his question almost gleeful against his neck, feeling how hard the other one was, only be able to shake hs head in panic... it would hurt... it would HURT like hell!

B: Smirking, Bakura wrapped an arm around the pale boy's waist, pulling him close as the other hand teasingly pulled the waistband of his jeans down, exposing pale blue boxers. Making sure the jeans were tangled around Ryou's ankles, his hand slid up the to waistband of the boxers, nails scraping the skin on his stomach lightly.

R: He felt his fingers flex, nail digging into the wall and arching his back away a bit, when his jeans were stripped off of him, revealing his boxers. A soft noise of protest, when he was pulled away from his supporting and not even a bit helpful wall, feeling the gaze down his body in the front over his shoulder - it was followed by shivering skin and left him behind trembling - and the soft scratching of his stomach, that made him whimper once and that only softly... he wanted to get away, but trembling and fearful he stayed, not looking at Akefia with the thought, but thinking about his health...

B: "Oh, don't think like that Landlord... I'm not going to hurt you... much" murmured Bakura huskily as he slowly slid the boxers down, exposing the boy completely. Grinning at the soft noises that Ryou was making (and he was pretty sure that Ryou didn't even know he was making them) he dropped the boxers, hearing them land with a soft rustle around Ryou's ankles, where his pants were still tangled.

Nuzzeling aside snowy hair, Bakura lazily trailed his tongue over the pale neck in front of him as his free hand slid between milky thighs, a single finger pressing within him.

R: He felt his shoulders rise a bit, his body still trembling. He was afraid... and how afraid he was... He felt his hair being removed from the delicate skin of his neck, warm breath hitting the flesh, as the tongue that followed, made him shiver and caused a trembling pant to leave his throat. And while he stood there, he didn't even await the other one to make this step so soon... His head was thrown back and he gasped, back of his head suddenly placed on the other ones shoulder, it wasn't really painful... but more not really pleasant. He shivered, turning his head away from the spirit, thus revealing even more of his neck, leaving it behind even more sensual with the stretched, thin layer of skin.

B: Chuckling darkly as Ryou revealed more of his neck, he pressed his finger in deeper as he gave the pale neck one last lick before biting down hard, causing blood to well up. Smirking, he licked up the red droplets, savouring the metallic taste before forcing another finger in.

R: He didn't know if it was pain or pleasure, that made him moan softly, when the finger was inserted even deeper, though the lick ellicited a delicious pant again, before it was replaced by a cry of pain and a shiver, when Ryou felt him licking off the blood he just caused to flow over his skin. A soft whimper again and Ryou tried to hold back the tears that just stung in his eyes... another cry was heard, when the spirit entered another finger, making the body of his host shake in pain.

B: "Keep doing that Landlord, and I won't be able to hold back" purred Bakura, a sadistic edge to his voice as he pressed deeper with his fingers, relishing the shivers that wracked the slim frame and the quiet cries that were torn from his throat. Normally he would have gone straight for the kill but this... was far more enjoyable. For both of them. And he -wanted- Ryou to look back on this in shame, knowing that he had been raped and -liked- it.

R: The purr rippled his skin again and caused hard goosebumps to flood all over his body... he wasn't even able to say if it was more fear or pleasure his body felt, his thoughts were torn between a veil of enjoyment and a panicking trail of thoughts. The further the fingers intruded him, the more he felt the pain, groaning with it, feeling weak in the other ones grasp suddenly... The urge to cry, because of a bunch of feelings he didn't even want to think about was pushed back, though the pre-whimper of a good cry lingered on top of his larynx, ready to shake his voice.

B: "Such pretty noises you're making Landlord... Don't hold them back..." He didn't think he could hold back much longer, with those -noises- Landlord was making. Adding a third finger to the mix, the arm that was curled around the slim waist loosened and the now free hand drifted over pale skin almost lazily until it reached its destination, grasping his host's half hardness firmly.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're enjoying this Landlord..." he murmured smugly.

R: His body shivered with the other ones voice again and a loud and really pained scream left his mouth now (maybe it will wake Akefia?), his face was blushed and his muscles tighten around the fingers, tears stinging in Ryou's eyes. He shivers once more, sobing a bit, moaning out with the spirits touch. "Ahhh-aa..!"

B: Oh Ra... that scream was delicious and the moan that followed was even more so. Bitting back a groan of his own, he withdrew his fingers from within Ryou and quickly undid his own zipper, freeing his hardness. Stroking it a few times he grinned as he fondled Ryou's semi erection almost gently.

"I can't wait anymore Landlord..." he purred, his tongue tracing the pale expanse of Ryou's neck. Smirking, he let go of Ryou for a split second before pressing him against the wall again. Throwing a smug glare at the still unconsious Akefia, he forced Ryou's creamy thighs apart, vanishing the pants tangled around his ankles in the process before postioning himself at Ryou's entrance. Pushing himself in roughly, he growled at the tightness surrounding his erection and at the delicious cry that his action elicited.

R: He felt the fingers inside of him wriggle a few times, panting with the movement and being glad, when they were removed again, until he heard the sound of the zipper opening. His eyes grew wide and suddenly his mouth was very dry... how did this even get to happen? His chest and lungs seemed to clench with fear. The tongue stroking his skin, elicited a pant out of him though, it caressed the goosebumps of fear and he felt the other one letting go.  
>This was the moment, when he thought about fleeing. The few seconds he was free, his legs filled with hot blood and seemed to twitch with the need of running... getting away... it was like hell for only one moment... his wellbeing... or Akefia's... and when he was pushed against the wall again, feeling Bakura positioning himself, he felt a grim knowledge that his decision had been right. That though, didn't make his fear vanish even a bit... and so he trembled, Bakura behind him seemingly taking his sweet time, before he pushed in roughly, deeply, painfully. He had to scream out, it was like something was ripping him apart from the inside.<br>"Nahh..." His nails scratched the wall of his own room in agony. "Nooo..." He whispered, though didn't do anything to wriggle himself out of his position. He just felt himself throbbing in pain and small tears dwelling up, not because he wanted to cry, but because of the natural reaction towards the pain.

B: Holy fuck... So damn tight... Biting back another groan, he withdrew himself almost entirely before slamming back in roughly, relishing the cries that were torn from pale lips. Oh Ra... this was better then he has expected... but only one thing was missing. Thrusting roughly, he quickly glanced at the patheticness that was Akefia, smirking. Surely his... guest wouldn't want to miss this little show? Mentally prodding the other's mind, he drew the tanned male into awareness, but bound his mind so he couldn't move. Now... his guest would see that Landlord belonged to Bakura, and no one else.

R: The pain was nearly unbearable and he was glad, when Bakura retreated, thinking the other one showed some compassion, crying out in agony again, when he pushed back in, tear tickling down his cheek. "It hurts..." He managed to say breathlessly, his thin voice pained, he didn't even recognize, that Akefia was awake again. "Please... spirit... it hurts so much..." He whispered, again, or still breathless, feeling his nails sink into the wall and biting his lip hard to transfer the pain, that nearly ripped him apart...

B: "Don't forget... You agreed to this." Bakura purred as his hands gripped the boy's hips tightly, forcing them to stay still so he could thrust deeper into the tight heat. Bitting back a groan, he glanced to the side and met furious purple. Eyes narrowing lazily, Bakura smirked as he gave a particually hard thrust, making Ryou shudder and cry out in pain once more.

"Mine" he mouthed to the still figure and he could feel the other's hatred and almost laughed.

R: He felt the tears float out freely now, his body trembling and his cries only interrupted by trembling sighs to stiffle his sobs. It hurt and he didn't want it... he was sure now. This wasn't right... and it hurt so much. Still the spirit thrusted into him mercilessly, apparently liking to hurt him with his actions and he felt his knees shake... the pain was nearly too much to take, he was about to fall down, the arms around his hips destroying the hope for soon soothing or mercy. A soft sob escaped his mouth and he bit his lip, drawing in a deep breath to not show even more weakness. He still didn't get, that Akefia was awake again obviously.

A: Akefia didn't want to believe what he was seeing. He wanted to deny it, wanted to think it was a dream but there was no denying the look on the spirits face that told him that he was awake and this was happening. He didn't want to watch, but... he couldn't move, couldn't close his eyes so he was forced to watch as Ryou was... oh god... was too much, he didn't want to see this, he didn't want to hear Ryou's cries of pain and the spirit's groans of pleasure. Not when he was helpless like this, not when there was nothing he could do to help Ryou...

'Oh Ra Ryou... why would you agree to this?' he thought helplessly

R: He panted to bear the pain better, being pressed agsainst the wall even more, not moaning of pain anymore, but slowly getting used to the feeling, the pain getting bearable, though he felt something hot, wet and sticky inside of him, without any doubt blood. He leaned his cheek against the wall, closing his teary eyes and just tried to relax to handle his feelings better, shoving everything else in the back of his head, not thinking anymore... just functioning...

Slowly he opened his eyes a bit, trying to focus on something else, the only thing he found... was the tanned male in his room, seeing him gazing back in horror. His eyes widened and he nearly became deadly pale. "Nohh~" He moaned, because Bakura just had decided to thrust into him again, feeling the air being squeezed out of his lungs once again.

B: Bakura grinned as he gave a particually hard thrust and heard Ryou moan unwillingly. "That's right Landlord... Show him that you are mine, let him see that I own you and he can never have you." He murmured as he began thrusting rougher than ever, feeling the flesh tearing as he went too deep and too fast, knowing that blood was beginning run down his Hosts thighs and knowing that his Host -knew- that his little crush was watching this.

R: His eyes widened in pain and he gave off a long, violent scream, his legs gave in and he lost a few more tears, sobbing openly now, as the pain ripped him apart. "STOP IT!" He screamed loudly.

B: "Oh don't be like that Landlord" said Bakura his voice husky as he pressed the wretched boy against the wall so he wouldn't fall. "Don't forget Landlord, you agreed to this."

His voice aquired a sadistic edge as he spoke and then he began to nip at the soft skin of Ryou's neck, leaving marks as he looked directly at Akefia, his gaze fierce.

"Don't forget who you are doing this for Landlord" he murmured between nips

R: He trembled exhausted with the pain, eyes teary and backside hurting like hell. The voice made him twitch and shiver at the same time... he didn't even know if it was because of fear or the air being breathed against his sensual skin, he was being pushed against the wall, feeling the blood tickle down his thighs and a few more tears slide down his cheeks as he recognized what was just happening now... Akefia... Akefia was watching him getting fucked... what did the other one THINK about him now... he was so ashamed... a little whore was what he was... the nips Bakura spread on his skin made him quiver and pant after a few of them involuntarily, his member not hard anymore... he felt the blood tickle down staining his carpet and looked at Akefia with the words between the nips, a soft and nearly inaudible moan left his sore throat, arousal or pain? He wasn't even sure anymore... His eyes closed again, like he wanted Bakura to just end this and not wanting to look into Akefia's eyes anymore, DEEPLY ashamed.

B: Bakura suddenly slowed his thrusts as something occured to him. He smirked as he pressed himself against Ryou almost gently, his thrusts slow and languid. "I just realized how selfish I've been Landlord" He purred into Ryou's ear as one of his hands let go of the pale hip it was gripping to slid slowly over Ryou's abdomen towards the boy's flaccid (*searches for non overused word here and fails*) member.

R: Is slowly handled even more gentle than in the beginning and moans only softly with the pain again, feeling the blood and the pain still, Bakura's hand lowering to his member, his hand twitches like he wants to take the other one's and throw it away from him, instead he turns away his head from Akefia, feeling his tormentors hot skin and breath caressing him.

A: No... This... this couldn't be happening... Akefia wanted to look away, but at the same time he wanted to look into Ryou's eyes and make the boy know that he didn't hate him for this, that he didn't blame him for what that demon was doing to him, but... Ryou refused to look at him, refused to even look in his direction as that monster grabbed him and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

B: Bakura grinned sadistically as he heard Ryou give off an unwilling moan. Pressing a few deceptively soft kisses to Ryou's throat before he rested his chin on the pale shoulder as he watched Ryou's face.

"That's right Ryou... Moan for me" he purred, loud enough for Akefia to hear.

R: He trembled, scratching down the wall with his nails, trying to lean away, but being captured against the surface, head red like a tomato, whimpering moan showing up again. He shook his head a bit, as if he wanted to tell Bakura, he didn't like that thought and at the same time give a signal to Akefia, that he wasn't able to keep silent... and also not able to keep Bakura off of him... he felt helpless and still even worse than before when Bakura only had taken him for his needs... now he took him for his crazy desire to make him enjoy what he did to him in front of the guy he slowly learned to love... his whole body was shaking with the need to cry. It was nearly making him sob and cry, feeling Akefia's gaze in his back, not able to look into his eyes still... feeling Bakura leaning in more, licking his skin to make him moan even more, he bit his lip, stiffling the sound... no... no... he couldn't let that happen! He didn't want Akefia to see this... him... him standing here getting taken like a whore... a dry sob. The other one wouldn't make him come, would he? Panic inside of him crushingly hard suddenly...

B: "Does the thought of me making you find release terrify you Landlord?" purred Bakura as he began to stroke harder, but keeping his thrusts slow. He knew he could release anytime he wanted but... making his host come first would be so much more... satisfying. Giving his host's earlobe a nip, he smirked. He knew he has ruined anything that could have happened between the two, now that Ryou considered himself a whore and now that Akefia believed himself to be a failure for not preventing this.

R: He shivered with the question... YES... yes it did... it mortified him... and hit his head against the wall not able to stiffle the moans much longer... NO!... He turned his head and opened his eyes, both actions very hard to do for him, looking at Akefia, throwing him a teary gaze betwen the moans, showing him his despair, gaze saying one thing: 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I don't want it... forgive me! PLEASE... forgive ME!'

A: It was terrible... seeing Ryou in such agony, yet being forced to enjoy it. He wanted to tear that demon away from -his- Ryou, wanted to take the poor boy in his arms and comfort him, even though it would be against his pride, or what little he had of it. He wanted to kill that fucking monster for even touching Ryou, for forcing this upon him when it would most likely break the boy. But... there was nothing he could do while he was like this, and thats what was killing him.

So he tried to do the only thing he could do at the moment. He looked in Ryou's eyes and tried to tell him without speaking that he knew that this wasn't his fault, that he didn't blame him.

...

But he wasn't sure if the message got through to him...

R: Ryou didn't know why exactly Akefia looked back... maybe he didn't really feel any love towards him... maybe he just didn't care about him that way... but then he saw the concern, something deeply sad and helpless inside of those eyes... and suddenly he knew... he knew that the other one wanted nothing more than to rescue him... and the thrust Bakura sank into him, the breath that rolled over his skin and the knowledge, that the other one felt for him, made him moan out loudly... if he thought about Akefia doing this... this to him... instead of the spirit... He blushed deeply...

B: Bakura frowned slightly as he saw the change of direction his host's thoughts. He was meant to be ashamed and terrfied, not daydreaming about that little upstart fucking him. However... a smirk appeared on his face when he realized that that little fuck wasn't privvy to Landlord's thoughts like he was... to him, it would look like Ryou was finally enjoying this.

"Does that turn you on Landlord? Daydreaming that he is that one doing this to you?" he breathed into Ryou's ear, knowing that Akefia couldn't hear him. He gave a particually deep thrust as he said that, deliberatly brushing up against the boy's sweetspot.

R: He heard Bakura's words... the voice stayed Bakura's like the smell did - Bakura had a smell? - his brain was working out Akefia though, Akefia who touched him, the words that were breathed deliciously hot against his skin, made him wiggle a bit and the thrust made him cry out... in arousal...  
>Something in the back of his head was warning him... something was wrong, but when the image of Akefia slid down his hands, letting them roam over his body again, playing with him like he sometimes imagined, feeling the hot breath against his skin, smelling the smell of want behind him, he started to pant... to moan... blush... "Akefia~ ..." He breathed softly into the wall, too quiet for the other one to hear it... though readable from his lips... "Haa-ah...", followed, as quiet and breathless as the name was breathed out before.<p>

A: Eyes widened slightly as he watched Ryou gasp out something almost silently, his eyes closed in bliss as the spirit murmured in his ear and increased the speed of his hand. He could have sworn that Ryou said... no... Ryou was mostly likely telling the spirit to stop again but... the -look- on his face...

It was one of arousal...

Wanting to squeeze his eyes shut, he tried to tell himself that annyone getting jerked off would feel good... even if he didn't want it. But... Akefia couldn't help the sliver of jealousy pierce him.

B: He almost started to laugh at that moment. It was just so ... -amusing- watching the bliss on Ryou's face, and the jealousy and dispair on Akefia's. At this moment... this was nothing but a game, and he was winning.

"Come for me Ryou..." he breathed into his host's ear, using his given name to further the foolish boy's fantasy. He continuously brushed up against the boy's sweetspot as he spoke. "Come on... show me how much you -like- this"

R: Ryou's forhead collided with the wall for a moment, shivers errupting where that hot lips whispered their sinful command, making him wiggle one moment, throwing his head back in the next, moaning out with the ecstasy of an orgasm and screaming a word, long and loaded with desire ... a name...  
>"Aaaaaaahkefiaah~"<br>Apparently the white haired one didn't even get what was happening anymore, screaming that word lustfully against the wall, with the wrong one in his head... or better... the wrong one taking him? It didn't matter at that moment... for Ryou... the bliss was breathtaking... Akefia... Akefia... everything that filled his head was the tanned male..

B: Pulling his hand away, which was now sticky with Ryou's fluids, Bakura grinned as he lifted it to his face and started to lick the stickiness off casually. Grinning at that slightly sweet taste, he gave a few more rougher thrusts before finishing deep within Ryou, his hot fluids stinging the wounds within.

"Very good Landlord... very good indeed" he purred, pulling out and letting the boy crumple to the ground in exhaustion. Tucking himself back into his pants, his pulled his zipper back up and smirked, his face smug as he turned his gaze onto Akefia.

A: Eyes widened with shock when Ryou screamed out his name. He didn't- There was no way- But he did and that what was confusing him. He thought... he thought that Ryou was starting to enjoy what the spirit had been doing... but Ryou had been thinking of him? Did that mean... Ryou felt as he did?

It was a terrible way to find out but...

R: Ryou felt the hand around him retreat and let it happen with a soft whimper. He felt the thrusts deep inside of him getting rougher and he was torn between moaning and screaming out because of the pain, when he felt the essence of ... of who again? ... stinging in his... wounds? Where did he get them in the first place? His eyes opened and a long sigh left his lips that ended in a startled hiccup noise in the back of his throat when he saw Akefia sitting there... he felt the other one - god it was Bakura! - let go again and the surprise and his weak legs made him slide down the wall and whimper softly, when his backside clenched in pain... this was not only not right.. it was terrible. "What.. what did you do?" Ryou whispered, not even knowing if he talked to himself or Bakura. Something deep inside of him hurt.. and it burned even more than the physical pain from the sex..

B: A smug grin was firmly fixed on his face, Bakura licked the last of Ryou's seed from his hand as he kneeled before Akefia's still limp body, the furious dusty purple eyes boring into his. This was perfect... he could see the hatred in the tanned ones eyes and he could feel Landlord's self-digust and pain and he felt it really couldn't get much better than this.

"Hnn... you see that?" He purred to Akefia, his grin turning wicked as he spoke. " Such a sweet little whore isn't he? And he is all mine. Doesn't that kill you inside? That you couldn't take him first?"

A: Eye narrowed as he glared up at the spirit, the other's grin making him want to beat that pale smug face until he wouldn't be able to touch -his- Ryou ever again. He wished nothing more then to break whatever it is that was binding him, so he could hold Ryou, comfort him, and keep that spirit away from him.

But... as it was... he could do nothing but glare at the spirit and hope the most painful deaths upon him.

R: Ryou felt the urge to crawl away and hide into a dark corner in the room. Instead he turned his head and looked at Bakura and Akefia, trying to mobilize a bit of his voice which came out hoarse and pained. "You said you'd leave him alone... spirit... time to stick with your word now..." He shivered in pain and disgust with himself. "Time for your rent..." It was the first time he demanded the "rent" now, like Bakura liked to name it... But he knew that the spirit would stick with his word... he did everytime.. At least if it granted a possibility of hurting his host until he submitted again...

B: "So demanding Landlord" Bakura said, his voice heavy with smugness as he stood, his reddish brown eyes moving from Akefia to Ryou, surveying them both for a few moments. Letting out a little chuckle, he headed towards the door, speaking as he went.

"I did agree Landlord... so until next time I pay my rent" he said, and with that he was gone, leaving behind the sickening smell of hate, blood and sex.

R:Ryou's eyes followed Bakura's slender, slowly walking body as he headed outside the door and seemed to throw one last and smug grin at him as if he knew, what would happen after he closed that door... he hardly heard the door shut, when his arms, which held him as upright as he could muster a few seconds before, grew limp with exhaustion again and a squealing sound let him slide down the wall he used for support and made him fall down face first into the carpet, breathing rapidly, the pain nearly killing him... he felt terrible and the small pride that he had been able to pull out in front of his yami didn't help to ease the pain... in the end both of them knew it was just farce. He tried hard not to cry... so hard... but he had a feeling it wouldn't work much longer.. and also he had a feeling he'd not earned anything from Akefia... nothing at all... his skin ruffled in disgust of himself again... when he remembered how he enjoyed it... he felt the urge to vomit...

A: Akefia watched Ryou with something akin to agony... He hadn't felt like this since he was a child, when he watched his family be melted down... but somehow... this was worse because there was an aftermath to deal with and someone was breaking inside that wouldn't be able to cope with it alone. Focusing his mind, he could feel whatever that had been binding him was gone or weakened or something because when he extended his hand, it moved and he touched Ryou gently on the shoulder. He wanted to speak but it seemed he could only manage one word.

"Ryou..."

R: It needed some time until he had enough control and the pain had ceased enough to enable him to look into Akefia's face again. He felt that Bakura stayed calm... he didn't take the body again, and also Akefia's hand had a strange soothing influence. A moment long he just looked the other one in the eye, body strong enough to sit again, still the immense urge to cry was like a stone in his stomach. "Are you alright?" He managed to ask, though his voice sounded strained and strangely thin, the pre-crying obvious.

A: Akefia sighed as he looked at Ryou. He should have known... that Ryou would be more concerned about his wellbeing then his own... Ignoring the protesting of his ribs as he wrapped his arms around Ryou and pulled him close, casting a glance around for -something- to wrap Ryou in.

"I should be asking you that, Ryou... after what you just went through..."

R: He just looked into Akefia's eyes for a moment and threw himself into the other ones arms then. "Forgive me... Please forgive me..." It seemed to be the only thing he was able to say right now, his hands clutching the clothing the other One wore desperately, Not even wanting to let go...

A: Suppressing a sigh, Akefia stretched a trembling arm towards his red coat, which was drapped over the arm of the not-close-enough couch, before finally snagging it. Quickly drapping it around Ryou's tremblng shoulders, he embraced Ryou, his limbs slightly trembling himself.

"Nothing to apologise for, Ryou..."

R: He felt strangely good again, his backside still hurt and something seemed to have eaten a hole in his stomach and brain, but to feel Akefia's care and his arms and warmth, let him give a contend sigh and shiver. He lifted his arms and lay them around Akefia's neck and waist, blushing for a moment until he leans in, lips brushing the other ones hair and ear slightly, whispering with his sooo soft voice: "I'm... sorry... you found it out this way..." His shoulders lift a bit. "I... thought about my emotions towards you often..."

A: "R-ryou...?"

He could feel his face heat up when he felt Ryou's soft lips touching his ear and when those words were breathed right into his ear... he wondered how the hell he had held back this long, and why the hell he was still resisting now? It was what he wanted, wasn't it? His sweet little mouse, close enough to touch and kiss... to hold...

For a few seconds, Akefia's common sense left him when Ryou's scent enveloped him and he turned his head, so that his lips brushed against the pale cheek softly, an echo of what he really wanted to do, but was too afraid to.

R: His eyes grew wider when he actually felt the other one respond the soft caress and embraced him even more, leaning into the movement, feeling a small tear in the corner of his eye... he didn't even know if it was pain, happiness or relief... maybe it was a mixture of all of them... whatever it was it made his whole stomach burn with even more feelings and he clinged to the other one, never intending to let go anymore

A: "Ryou..." Akefia murmured as the pale one drew himself closer. Drawing back slightly, he took a brief second to note that red looked quite good on Ryou, before noticing the stray tear working its way slowly down the pale cheek, uncurling an arm from around Ryou's shoulders, his wiped that tear away gently, a sad sort of half grin on his face.

He knew what he wanted to say, knew what Ryou wanted to hear... but he couldn't help but think that it wasn't quite right yet, that Ryou needed to heal before anything. And... he himself wasn't quite sure if he could say those words yet... Because... he was dead essentially, wasn't he? Would it be to cruel to burden Ryou with the burden of a love that could never really be?

R: "Akefia..." Whispering against his ear again... "I'm... a little dizzy... I... just wanted... to say... Than-" and before he was able to finish, his head falls onto the other ones shoulder and his limbs are growing numb and limp, when he loses consciousness, still half snuggling against the other ones body, looking strangely peaceful.

A: Akefia looked down at Ryou's head on his shoulder and sighed. He has been expecting this to happen to be honest... the strain of what had happened earlier, coupled with what surely must be mental exhaustion and emotional turmoil must have taken its toll on the poor boy. Pressing a brief kiss to the top of Ryou's head, he carefully gathered the slumbering teen in his arms, mindful of the bruises and torn skin, and staggered to his feet.

Okay... he should have been expecting the dizziness to hit him as soon as he stood, after being immobile for so long, and the beating he took before that, but the wave of dizziness made him stumble, and he almost dropped Ryou. He managed to catch himself in time, silently cursing as his ribs reminded him that they fucking hurt, and he really shouldn't be carrying anyone at this moment. But he didn't care, he had to take care of Ryou. Walking slowly and unsteadily towards the bed, he just about collasped when he reached it, his head pounding in unison to his ribs as he lay Ryou down almost gently, before laying down beside him, pulling him as close as he could before laying there and just watching him sleep until he drifted off himself...

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Sooo this time edited right away :3 <strong>

**As I read this again now, I feel how I have to smile or grin every now and then, thinking about how we worked on the whole thing in the RP and also between the lines... it is so much fun to work on a story out with you, Tenten! :3 And yes... this story is already written. The thing is ready, we're currently working on a sequel, our ideas are never wearing thin! -chuckles- There is still a LOT to come guys, of course if you're interested in it ^w^.  
><strong>**Again, thanks you guys for reading and we'd appreciate any kind of review on this! :3 **

**Have a nice day and hope to see you soon again! -chus & leaves cookies for you-**

**Sang~**


	5. Future's oddities

**Hello again peep .w. welcome to the next chapter of Hitzuzen. This chapter is mostly fluffy and soooo cute x3 I squeed as we were typing it. AND A SPECIAL DEDICATION TO ONE OF OUR FANS~**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMI-HIKARIAKIRA X3 WE LOVES YOOOOOOOU  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: OTL we don't own YuGiOh, we're just borrowing it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A: He woke slowly, his eyes blinking owlishly while he lay there for a few minutes in quiet warm and bliss, the only sound being the quiet breathing of Ryou, whom was curled up on his chest, breathing deeply and evenly. Ignoring the protests of his ribs as he shifted, his breath hitching for a second, he silently noticed that his red coat had mostly slipped off Ryou while he slept. Quickly replacing the soft red cloth so that it covered the exposed pale skin, he lay there, watching Ryou sleep, his thoughts making his head pound worse.<p>

R: In his dream he felt the shifting of his pillow and purred softly, starting to wake up, snuggling into whatever was lying under him, feeling the strong pain in his backside- ... Suddenly his eyes shot open and he looked at Akefia with a fearful expression, before he sinks down on the other male again, heart still beating like a jungle drum. "Excuse me... I thought it wasn't you being here..." Sighing against the other ones skin and sitting up slowly and with a pained expression, shifting until his position seems to be bearable, he observed the other ones face.

A: Akefia smiled slightly, his pale purple eyes examining the teen silently, watching him struggle to find a comfortable position, a pained look on his face. It pained him... knowing that Ryou wasn't going to be able to wake without fear like that for a long time... Clearing his throat, he sat up slightly, trying not to wince as he did so.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse. as his hand started to rub up and down the teen's back, trying to soothe the ache that he knew the other felt

R: He watched Akefia's behaviour and face, the empathy in his eyes and he also got that the other one wasn't alright. "Yeah... yeah. Now I'm fine..." He smiled comfortingly, trying to get the constant frown, that was settled there because of his pain, off of his face, to not worry the other one further. "What about you?" He blushed a bit, though he also noticed something with Akefia's... 'body' wasn't alright.

A: "I'm... fine Ryou. No need to worry about me" he said, smiling to hide his wince as he sat up further. Although his effort was wasted for as he sat, his beige undercloak slipped, revealing mottled and bruised skin beneath it . "Fuck..." he breathed, quickly pulling it closed again, but he knew the damage had been done and Ryou had seen. Dammit... He didn't need Ryou worrying about him. Ryou was the one who needed to be taken care of, not him.

R: Ryou saw that the smile was strangely forced and first thought Akefia could think of him as a pain... or even worse (he tried to black out Bakura's whisper in his neck that he was a little whore) before he saw the bruises and his face fell into something disturbed and he felt his expression contort with the empathy of pain.  
>"I'm sorry... that the spirit... did that... Oh gods..." He pushed on Akefia's shoulders to lie him down. "Let me see if all of your ribs are still intact... Jesus Christ!" Emotions flooded over him, about the spirit and Akefia also. He felt strangely surprised and appalled, even though he didn't know why exactly... the spirit was - after all - not a nice person...<p>

A: Akefia let out a unwanted groan as Ryou started to check on broken ribs. He wanted to tell Ryou he was fine, that he didn't need to be looked after, but he knew Ryou wouldn't listen, Ryou was... just one of those people who naturally wanted to look after others, even if he was the one who needed looking after. Just then Ryou's soft hands pressed down just below his heart and he bit back a yell of pain. Fuck... he did have broken ribs didn't he?

His eyes slid shut in pain and a trickle of guilt nagged him. He should be looking after Ryou... not thet other way around and that thought nagged him. He wanted to make up for failing to protect him from Bakura but he couldn't even move without pain at the moment... it just wasn't fair...

R: Ryou felt that the middle rib didn't feel allright at all and touched it more softer this time, to see Akefia's face contort in pain. "Okay Mister... you don't even move a finger now and stay here..." He got up and over to a cupboard, getting some bandages, when he stood he just got that he still was... "OH GOSH!" He pulled the cloak around him more and also it hurt like hell! "FFF- I'm allright..." His face was blushed and he moved to the cupboard, getting out the bandages, stumbling back. "Jesus Christ, spirit... if I could I'd try to kill you..." He whispered under his breath and struggled to slowly sit down on the bed again and help Akefia up a bit. "You have two broken ribs... and I want you to keep lying... and tell me if I apply the bandages it too tightly... it shouldn't hurt too much..."

A: Akefia flinched as Ryou helped him to sit up slightly and pulled off his tunic. Dammit... he had seen Ryou's face when he stood, and had heard his cry of pain, and he didn't want Ryou to be in pain because he was helping someone who didn't deserve it. Catching Ryou's hand just as he started to bandage him, his eyes turned serious.

"Ryou..." he said, swallowing in an effort to make his voice less hoarse. " I want you to relax , okay? Take a bath, do something that isn't strenuous. I just... I don't want you feeling pain because you're trying to help me"

R: He looked at Akefia, blinking a bit and taking his hand softly, gently moving his thumb over the back of his hand. "I'm not able to relax until I know that I did everything I could to make you feel better." And that was said with a neutral, but serious expression. "Even though I feel pain I'm able to help you... I can't even imagine how much that hurts... you don't have to play the hero. There is nobody to be saved right now... I want YOU to relax. Your injuries are far worse than mine... and I won't go until I fixed them up. So please... don't move... I don't want to hurt you with too fast movements..." He looked up again, to see something in Akefia's face, that would have made him giggle if the situation wasn't so serious. "Fine... I'll take a bath after I know you're better..."

A: "Good" he said, finally relaxing slightly, letting Ryou get to work. He watched with a kind of detatched fascination as Ryou worked, wondering what kind of bandage he was using. It wasn't anything he had ever seen before... and it was yet another thing that reminded him that he knew next to nothing about this time. Not that he had seen much of it. How different was it? Were there still kings and slaves?

"Ryou... you never really told me... what it's like out there" he said, his voice slightly strained. "I want to know... how different is it? Is there anything left of Khemet?"

R: Ryou worked a moment, until hearing the question. The feeling that settled in his stomach was - everything but good. "Khemet... I don't even know what that is, to be honest..." His eyes lowered a bit. "You came from ancient Egypt I think... what is going on out there is more like... the future future future..." He looked up. "We have... machines now doing our work... there are no people any longer, or better slaves, building up the pyramids, or other buildings for that matter... now they get paid and they do their work more or less volunteer, because of the money." He blinked. "It's not allowed to have a slave anymore."

A: "... I guess... things are alot more different than the place I remember" Akefia murmured, feeling a bit lost. He had never really thought about it before, but everything he knew was gone, wasn't it? Everything was different now ... Just then he hissed in pain as Ryou pressed a bit too hard on one of his broken ribs.

R: "Oh excuse me! Excuse me..." He blinked a bit, and tried to let his hands bandage Akefia as gently as he was able to. "You know..." Ryou breathed and then looked up. "You know... after... I took a bath..." He said that with a bit of feigned annoyance in his voice, though he really seemed to appreciate that. "Why... not talk about the differences? I wanted to know everything about Ancient Egypt, when I was a kid... my father works as an archeologist... I guess I hoped, he'd spent more time with me, when he found me as interesting as his job..." He lowered his head a bit, bandaging further, smiling a slightly sad smile. "Now I'm interested because... I want to be.." He looked into the pale violet eyes, going on with the bandaging.

A: "... I'd like that" said Akefia quietly, wondering what the hell an archeologist was. It wasn't a term he was familiar with, not that it surprised him really. Sighing, he scratched his head, noting idly that he seemed to have dried blood in his hair. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back so it rested against the headboard of the bed. He couldn't stop thinking about... earlier and he wanted something to distract him from the memories and the pain.

"Hm... hey Ryou... what do you mean that your father didn't find you interesting?" he asked, slitting an eye open to glance at the pale teen.

R: Ryou's hands came to a halt again and he thought that out. "hm..." Clearing his throat a bit, he looked up. "Well, after my sister and my mother died... I think he found me... too painful to look at. So he burried into his work about ancient times and tombs more than to spent time in Japan with me." He looked up. "He first called around my birthday... and also Christmas... Which is a holiday the whole world celebrates... but... even that stoped by now. The... spirit is the only one I have been living with now... for... 4 years I think."

A: "Four years...? That... that had to be hell" he said, his eyes now wide open as he looked at Ryou with something akin to admiration. But Ryou's father... was a fool. He still had living family and yet he shunned them for work? He should be cherishing this boy for the angel that he was and be grateful he still had someone left... He knew... that if anyone had survived from Kul Elna he would have looked after them even if they hadn't been related, because the village had been his -family-.

R: "Oh..." He blushed a bit, lowering his eyes. "Actually it was not... hell... it was simple... in a way... he needs me.. so... I was sure he never would kill me. And he saved me out of problems in... his own way of... mostly making the guys fall into comas... and also my friends later on." He averted his eyes. "That is the reason, why I tried not to.. have any... Excuse me... I didn't want to... go deeper into this, so yeah... that's the reason." He looked up, bandage ready. "Are you hurt somewhere else? Please tell me if you are."

A: Akefia looked at Ryou silently, stubbornly ignoring the throbbing of his head and the dried blood under his finger nails. He didn't want Ryou worrying anymore then he needed to... and he didn't want to upset the teen by pushing the subject of the spirit, although... he had the feeling that Ryou would never be ready to talk about it. Instead he forced a smile and sat up straighter, trying to look cheerful for Ryou.

"I'm fine Ryou. Why don't you go have you're bath now?" he said, touching the bandages experimentally. They felt unlike anything he had touched before...

R: He looked at Akefia, a bit doubtful, but nodded then. "Oh... and the bandages are not going to hurt you... they're just for the purpose to steady your rib...cage..." He looked the other one in the eye and felt a strange urge to hug him close, which he did a second later, careful to not hurt him. "Okay... please keep lying here... while I'm gone..." He stands and looks at Akefia once more over his shoulder, feeling the pain, though not showing it, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarassment and get over to the bathroom with strangely careful and spread legged steps, opening the door and shutting it again, standing there for a second and letting the feeling in, that somebody just cared.  
>For him.<br>His smile grew wide... sooo wide... and suddenly the pain was much easier to bear. He blushed a bit, happily and started to make his bath ready.

A: Waiting until the door had shut properly behind Ryou, he quietly and painfully slid off the bed, struggling to his feet unsteadily. Taking a few deep breaths as he stood, he warily shot a glance at the door Ryou had disappeared behind (a door which he knew hadn't been there before, but after being in this room for who knows how long, that sort of thing didn't surprise him anymore), he slowly made his way over to the wall, where there were scratch marks, pictures were askew and there was a puddle of pinkish white soaked into the carpet. Glaring at the puddle, he started to straighten the pictures, lingering over each image as he tried to think of anything but what had happened here.

R: In the bathroom, Ryou filled the bathtub with some bubble bath and smiled with the smell of vanilla and strawberries, watching the foam and sighing a bit... he shouldn't have left Akefia alone... in fact... he should have talked to him or hug him... some pictures came up again with the white foam and he let them play in front of his eyes, slowly the heaviness of what had happened weigthed down his stomach again. A long sigh fought out of his throat and he got into the tub and sat down, hissing in pain and tears were filling his eyes a moment later with the burning. He bit his lip hard until he finally sat and leaned back a little when he unclenched the muscles again. He felt the urge to cry and sob suddenly, though did withstand it... Akefia would maybe hear it... and then he would get up... and see Ryou in the tub, crying and naked.

A: Straightening the last picture on the wall, he sighed heavily, his ribs protesting with every move that he made. He knew he had to rest, but he wanted... he wanted to help Ryou in any way possible, even if it was tidying up pictures for him. Glancing around, he noted that the room was darker then ever, with a depressing air to it. Sighing, he made his way to the couch and collasped on it. He knew Ryou had been lying... but he hoped that Ryou would be able to talk to him about it soon...

R: Slowly Ryou got out of the water, he knew he was clean by now, but he didn't feel like it... it was as if there was a constant second peel of dirt on top of his skin. But as much as he shrubbed and scraped... it wouldn't go of... so he got out of the water, pain soothed enough to let him walk normally by now and wrapping himself in a towel, reaching for his clothes...  
>He forgot the clothes...<br>A deep exhausted sigh left his throat and he took up the red cloak instead, blushing a bit before he hugged it close to his chest and sniffed in a bit of the smell. He stood like that for a few seconds and took it on again, wrapping his damp hair in the towel and rubbling it dry, combing it a bit and getting out of the door, a few droplets of water still on his skin.  
>"Akefia?" He found the other male on the couch... he had left him on the bed!<br>"... You did stand up... =_= "

A: Snapping out of his half haze, Akefia looked at Ryou guiltily. "Uh.. hi Ryou... I was just..." he trailed off, gesturing to the pictures he had straightened, an apologetic look on his face.

"I just... it didn't look right" he said, a guilty note in his voice. Sighing, he sunk into the cushions again, his breaths slightly laboured.

R: He blinked once and shook his head a bit, a slight smile on his lips. "Well... thank you..." He smiled even wider. "You should rest though..." Ryou smiled, a cup of steaming tea appearing at the sofa table, while he made his way over to there. "Maybe take a bath also?" He smiled and blushed. "Ehm... if... you want to of course... it could... help.."

A: "In awhile... " Akefia said as he watched Ryou sit down next to him. Watching the pale teen carefully, he noted that the bite marks on his neck looked a lot better now they werent covered in blood and that he no longer had a noticable limp.

"You look better now... How do you feel?" he asked, a slight hope that Ryou would answer him and not skirt around the question

R: He looked to Akefia. "A bit better... I still feel... dirty." He hugged himself in the cloak a bit. "But... the pain is a lot better..." He grew silent again, looking down on his hands.

A: There was a long slience between them, tinged by the depression in the air, while Akefia noticed that Ryou was still wearing his coat... and nothing else. Coughing quietly, he flushed slightly. He couldn't help but want Ryou, to be close to him, but he wasn't sure what would be welcome at this point in time.

"Ryou? You said... you said that you would tell me about .. out there?"

R: Ryou looked up at him a moment later, how long had he sat there thinking his thoughts? He blushed a little, and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... yeah I wanted!" He smiled a bit at the other one. "Though... I wish I could just show you... everything you don't know..." He looked at Akefia. "Well..." He cleared his throat. "How should I start... there is so much to tell you... maybe I can just show you something out of my memories, too!" He smiled, happy to get the possibility of being caught up by something else than depression.

A: Akefia smiled at Ryou's enthusiasim, straightening up with a slight wince. He loved to see the smile on Ryou's face, and he felt lighter everytime he saw it.

"Start where ever seems right" he said, running a hand through his hair, grimacing slightly when his fingers snagged several knots.

R: "Hmmm..." He observed the other one a moment. "Well... today people have to get into school and being educated, this is enforced by the law and every parents send them to schools to give them the possibility to learn. They're not wanting any money if you don't get them into special schools... well they have to go to school for a purpose also... they learn all the knowledge they need to get a job some time, a work they can make to live from later and then have their own families. So far so good... also... like I said... there are machines that do the work for us, but also machines to entertain yourself with... uhm..." He immediately thought about their entertainment shedule that was so normal for each of them and thought how DUMB Akefia would think of it...

A: "So anyone can learn?" Akefia asked, fascinated. It was strange to him, because he was used to only the rich and royalty being able to have that privilige. It was... good to know that boundary was gone. "And what is a "machine" exactly? I don't... I don't know what they are"

R: He smiled at the other one and tilted his head. "Well it is... something that is ehm... helping you with accomplishing a task... everytime energized by a source... the most of them electricity... hard to explain that one... electricity is what holds the people up now... it is a source of power, we created... did you ever witness a thunderstorm?"

A: "They were very rare back in Khemet... I think I only saw two or three of them. Why do you ask?' Akefia asked, his curiousity piqued. All this was fascinating to him... he never really had an oppotunity to learn things like this... he was too busy trying to survive, trying to block out the screams of his family in his head... But now it was different and he wanted to know.

R: "What you saw coming down as a lightning bolt from the sky... that is what we use as energy now... what we call electricity." He smiled a bit with Akefia's hunger to know more and crossed his legs, looking at him still, feeling like a boy again a bit, free of any worries and troubles, just telling his friend, what his parents had taught him. "We found a way to create it ourself and use it to... make machines work... there are thousand kinds of machines and a million ways they are used for... if you want I can show you some?"

A: "That would be good" Akefia replied, noticing that the room had lightened up considerably. And it was... nice just sitting here like this, talking about something that wasn't going to make one of them feel like screaming or crying. It felt... almost normal and if he closed his eyes he could almost make himself believe that he was back in Kul Elna, and his mother was going to walk through the door at any minute, with his little brother asleep on her breast. It was comforting in a way.

R: He smiled at the other one brightly. "There you go!" It seemed like a small picture would grow on one of the walls, the picture of him baking. "Yeah... oh well... |D bad example... but you see..." The figure actually starts moving and taking indigrents out of the fridge which lights up. "OH, oh! This is a fridge, we put our food in there and it automatically cools it, so it holds much longer! So, the food is staying fresh, and you don't have to salt or dry it anymore to make it hold longer!" And the other Ryou was bowing down taking out a bowl, putting the eggs in it and the flour, sneezing softly and waving through the air and adding some milk, before taking out a hand mixer and putting it in charge. "And there, you see that? That is the holes you have to plug the stuff in for the energy! It is like... a connecting and so you get it right into the machine!" He was turning the thing on by hitting a button and it mixed all of the indigrents together with a middle loud howling noise. "That's how this one works... pretty easy..."

A: "Hmm..."

It was all so different... He was used to open fires and the hard tough bread that he stole, and later the meat that he killed. But he never would have expected that things like that would ever exsisted. Sighing, he was torn from his reverie by a sharp pain from his ribs. He really needed to lie down.. his stubborness earlier was catching up with him. Eyeing the couch they were sitting on, he wondered if he could lay down without disturbing Ryou and realized that no, the damn thing wasn't big enough. Then an idea occured to him... but he hoped that Ryou wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Slowly laying down, he placed his head on Ryou's lap softly, groaning lightly as the pressure was taken off his ribs.

R: He saw Akefia struggling to get the information in and lie down in is lap after a few seconds, sighing when he finally got there.  
>Ryou did nothing to push him off, nor to show he was uncomfortable with the situation. He blushed a bit and leaned back to sit more comfortable. "Are.. you tired?" He asked, voice quiet and soft. "You know... I can let you sleep a bit more... I guess you are exhausted..." He saw the white strands of hair again, they where knotted, but still looking so fluffy... he wanted to touch them...<p>

A: "Not tired" murmured Akefia, breathing in Ryou's scent. He couldnt quite describe it but... he knew he liked it... Was this what being in love was like? Wanting to be close to the other person and not wanting them to ever leave your sight? Wanting to touch and kiss them all the time...? Sighing he relaxed, wanting nothing more then to listen to Ryou and lay here for a long time...

"Keep talking Ryou... I want to hear you speak" he said quietly, his eyes drifting half shut despite his earlier protests that he wasn't tired.

R: He smiled a little bit and reached for the other ones hair, combing through it with his fingers. "Allright." His smile even grew. He looked up at the ceiling, that slowly morphed into something darker. "You know what I wished for ever since I was a little boy?" The ceiling held a dark bluish color now and small stars were blinking down friendly. "I wanted to go to heaven and catch a star for my sister and my mother... later I wanted to be there with them..." He chuckled a bit. "People were up there you know... it is an endless room full of nothing... Somebody even was on the moon..." He combed to the hair further. "I love to see the sky... in the night it is so soothing... and the only thing that makes me feel... as if I could be free..." His smile was dreamily now.

A: "I remember sitting outside with my mother, and her telling me stories about Nuit and Geb..." Akefia said quietly, a trace of old pains in his voice. It was still hard to talk about his family, but... with Ryou it seemed that it was easier somehow. Humming slightly as Ryou played with his hair, he struggled not to doze off... it was so relaxing and he was so comfortable... Shifting slightly, he glanced at Ryou's face and smiled. The other had a slight smile on his face, and Akefia couldn't help but think that if Ryou smiled fully, that he would look... radiant...

R: "I see... You miss her, don't you?" He smiled a bit more and closed his eyes. "I miss mine also... and my sister... we were often sneaking out at night and sit in the backyard counting stars..." His smile grew into a grin nearly with the memories.  
>There was silence for a few moments.<br>"Someday I'd like to hear those stories, too..." He whispered.

A: "I'll tell them to you one day..." Akefia replied, feeling a bit hazy. Ryou's hands were just so soothing... his headache was almost gone thanks to his touch and the pain in his ribs had dulled down to an ache... He was just so comfortable... His eyes slid close and he began to doze, his breath shallow but even and a deep exhaustion that had been haunting him finally taking its toll.

R: Ryou sat there a while and watched the sky, only to stop at some point, when they both had been there in comfortable silence, looking down at the other male and observe his every features. Hand still combing through the fluffy, though somewhat knoted and a bit dirty hair, he let his eyes travel over the other ones face, drinking in the peacful expression and the slight reminder that the scar had left there, marking the man as someone powerful. A sign, that showed he had had a rough life. His hand stroke the tanned cheek and he sighed, while he leaned back again, observing the stars even longer, smiling a little bit.  
>It was hopeless the both of them would ever be, what Ryou would have wanted... but at least he had someone here he could rely on... open up his heart... and maybe enjoy the company. He closed his eyes, drifting into a world of dreams, where his life was his and only his and Akefia was at his side.<p>

Forever.

* * *

><p>A: "... Are you sure this is a good idea Ryou?" Akefia asked, eyeing the white... tub... thing. It had been a few days since he had fallen asleep on Ryou's lap, and he still felt a slight tinge of embarassment whenever he remembered waking up with Ryou's hand in his hair, combing gently, only to remember what he had been dreaming about... and almost fell off the couch in his embarassment. It had gotten Ryou smile though... and he was grateful that Ryou hadn't seen the dried blood in his hair.<p>

But now... Ryou wanted him to bathe, so he could change the bandages but Akefia didn't trust this... thing that Ryou was trying to coax him to use.

R: Ryou looked at Akefia and tried not to giggle it was too cute that he was afraid getting into there.  
>"The water is warm and you smell that it's good... also I'll... turn around when you get in... really... I won't look..." He blushes a bit and looks of to the side shyly. "But you should take a bath... the water won't hurt you... I promise... it is just a huge bowl filled with hot water..."<p>

A: "I know the water won't hurt me..." muttered Akefia. "I'm just not sure if it should -smell- like that... or have white foamy stuff on top of it."

He was more used to bathing in the Nile, trying to avoid other peoples gazes. Bathtubs were something only wealthy people had... but he guessed that was different too now...

R: "Uhhn..." He scratched his head. "I can put it out again and let the foam out... if you want to... but you'll get the dirt off easier... and I took healthy bath... so it's smelling of herbs... I'm sure you wouldn't like vanilla or cocoa... 'As I do' ..." He smiled at Akefia a bit, puting his sleeve up and reaching into the tub to remove the plug...

A: Quickly grabbing Ryou's wrist before he could drain the water, Akefia shook his head. He didn't really care what the water smelled like, it was just... odd to him. Whenever he had pictured baths... or just water in general, it was the dank, muddy waters of farm ponds, or the strangely earthy smell of the Nile.

"It's okay Ryou... no need to change anything" he said quietly, not looking at the pale teen as he spoke the next part. "If you say it's alright, then it is... because I trust you"

R: Blushed with the other male so close at him and smiled upwards after he heard those words. "It's fine... I... just want you to feel comfortable... but this is much better than water of the Nile... you'll see..." Ryou's smile brightened up. "You will never want to get out of it... but we should remove the bandages, before you get in.."

A: Letting a small grin cross his features, Akefia started to untie his dark blue cloth belt, letting it drop to the floor with a rustle

"That eager to see me topless, Ryou?" he joked as he shed his beige tunic, revealing the bandages, stark white against his skin. He made sure to grin as Ryou knew he was only joking.

R: Ryou blushed deeply and blinked. "Eh-effz haha!" He scratched the back of his head. "Ha-... You look good huh... at least... |D..." 'WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?' A voise in his head seemed to rant and his blush stayed on his face, while he blinked and indeed tried not to stare at Akefia's well defined body

A: Letting out a small laugh Akefia placed his hands on Ryou's shoulder's grabbing the wildy blushing teen's attention.

"Relax nfr pnw-nDs... I was joking" he said, his grin growing a bit wider "Now... bandages?"

He gestured to his torso, where there was a persistant ache still, but he knew it wasnt as sharp as it could have been, and for that he was grateful.

R: He was still a bit blushed and chuckled quietly. "Sure... let me help you with that..." Smiling a bit he slowly took off the other ones bandages and tried to give him as less pain as he was able to, while tossing the bandages to a pile on the ground.

A: Tensing as Ryou worked, Akefia tried not to grimace as the pain spiked due to the pressure being taken away. The bruises were slowly revealed and somehow... they looked even worse than before, an ugly deep purple and blue, with redness around the edges... He could honestly say he was surprised that more damage wasn't done.

R: Ryou looked at Akefia's bruises and sighed a bit, tossing the last bandages away and looking up at him. He gave him a small smile and nodded to the tub. "You need help with that? Otherwise... I just turn around..."

A: Akefia eyed the tub critcally before shaking his head. "I think I can manage that at least" he said in a joking tone. Reaching for the waistband of his shenti, he looked at Ryou meaningfully, his eyebrow raised.

... Not that he would really care if Ryou looked at him, but he didn't want to embarrass Ryou so much he would't be able to look him in the eye for ages. Because he had the feeling that Ryou would react exactly like that.

R: He blushed and turned his back to the other one, waiting for his reply to turn back again and feels strangely relieved and mad with himself. "Chrm... I'm sorry I cannot help better than with a bath... I wish I could stand up to the spirit... but I'm much too weak... at least I feel much too weak..." He blushes even deeper when hearing the cloth fall down behind him.

A: "Not weak Ryou... you're tough" Akefia said almost absentmindedly as he droped his shenti on top of his tunic. Looking down at himself, he mused that it still fucking weird to see that body, when he was still half expecting to see the scrawny, lean teen body he was used to. He sill didn't quite remember what happened in the first place.. but he thought it might have something to do with that demon...

Sighing, he stepped carefully into the tub, hissing slightly as he sat down, the hot water enveloping him.

R: He chuckled, sounding a bit sour. "I wish I was." He stopped talking, when he heard Akefia sitting down into the tub and waited until it was secure to turn around, blushing a bit more when suddenly the thought of a wet and naked Akefia entered his mind, surprising him from behind chuckling.

A: Akefia scoffed as he shifted around, getting comfortable. "You are tough... if you weren't you would have broken a long time ago I think..." he muttered as he looked around for a cloth to wash himself with. He would have dunked his head in the water first, but his ribs and the shape of the tub prevented that so he settled for washing his skin first.

R: Ryou slowly turned and blinked, smiling at Akefia. "Well... with that I can help you..." He gets over to a cupboard, taking out a sponge and going back to Akefia, sitting on a stool at Akefia's head and holding it into the water, squeezing it out over his head, after he made sure the other one closed his eyes.

A: Sputtering as some water got into his mouth, Akefia gave Ryou a half hearted glare "That tastes nasty, just so you know" he said, before leaning forawrd a bit more, exposing his broad tan back. "That should help" he muttered to himself as he shoved wet hair out of his eyes.

R: "Well... you're bathing not drinking at the moment..." Ryou replied, giggling a bit and when Akefia leaned forwards he squeezed more water over his back, rubbing the sponge there softly. "This is not to drink. It's just to clean your body..." He resumed rubbing upwards to clean his neck. "It's not healthy to drink too much off it... better nothing at all."

A: "Not my fault some got in my mouth..." Akefia half grumbled, trying to resist the urge to shiver under the gentle swipes of the -what did Ryou try and explain it was called again? Spinge?- whatever it was. Because it felt so good... and rather... cozy to have someone help him bathe... A grin split out over his face and he couldnt help but think that he should get hurt more often if this was going to happen.

R: Ryou smiled while swiping the skin still, looking in his face, blushing. "You like bathing better now?" He smiled a bit, still a bit blushed and took Akefia's arm a bit up and freed it from dust and dirt.

A: "Hmmm... better than I used to" he joked, using his free hand to subtly scratch his hair. In one patch it was just so damn -itchy- and he didn't know why... until he pulled his hand back and there was red under his fingernails. Mentally cursing, he stuck his hand into the water, cleaning the flecks off. He knew he shouldn't scratch that area anymore, not if he didn't want Ryou to see that gash on his head, but the itchiness was driving him insane...!

He fought for a few more minutes until he gave in, scratching as subtly as he could, -really- hoping that Ryou wouldn't notice.

R: Of course Ryou saw that... nobody could scratch a head unrecognized, while being washed in a bathtub... He looked upwards onto Akefia's head. "Is it itching there? Okay..." reached for a bottle and pours something on his hand.

A: "No don't Ryou-!" Akefia began, only to be cut off by a hiss of pain as whatever it was put directly onto the the reopened gash.

R: Ryou twitches away and blinks at him. "What? What happened? Did I hurt you?" His face was fearful and he put some of the hair aside to see... "...you said other than your ribs there were no other injuries..."

A: "I didn't want to worry you..." muttered Akefia, his gaze firmly on the bubbles covering the surface of the water. He felt like a scolded child right now... and he hated it. He was meant to be a man wasn't he? Then why was he so... contrite right now? Then his mind came up with the answer he already knew.

Because it was Ryou. Ryou was the only one he would ever let fuss over him, touch him without flinching or even tell him off for something stupid...

R: Ryou looked at the other one and held back a slight smile, while his stomach was warming up, sucking a bit of air in and whispering a tiny: "I know..." Moving his hands up though and massaging the soap into his hair. "Though I have to clean your hair! And the wound for that matter."

A: Akefia remained silent, only flinching every now and then as the soap stung his the wound, it didnt help that it was so awkwardly placed, angled just above his left ear where his hair was quite thick and viciously tangled. Sighing, he leaned back into Ryou's touch, giving him more access.

R: He tried to be careful and at the same time clean everything out of Akefia's hair, letting his touches grow soft, and also wandering down Akefia's neck and back, and after a while getting to his chest, his eyes concentrated on his work, and a small smile on his lips.

A: Akefia relaxed into the soothing touch, a small smile on his lips. At the moment... he didn't care that he couldn't move without pain, he didn't care that he was just a spirit at the mercy of a monster... he was just content right where he was...

R: Ryou smiled a soft smile and leaned down a bit more, opening his mouth to whisper into Akefia's ear: "I'm glad... you're here... Akefia..." He leaned in even a bit more and suddenly came to a halt... was his body colder now? Were his legs longer? The hairs more spikey... was the grip more violent.  
>"Oh~ I'm arriving in the best moment I see..." The voice was cold and cruel and russet eyes looked at the spot of Akefia's cheek Ryou obviously had wanted to kiss a second ago...<br>THE SPIRIT?

A: Akefia froze. It couldn't be... But it was that made him go from relaxed to furious in a second

"Where is Ryou" he growled, as he tried to pry the spirit off him, but without success. The spirit was a lot stronger then he looked but Akefia wanted nothing more than to kick his ass.

B: The spirit tilted his head a bit, laughing quietly and letting the body in front of him freeze within a second. "Hmmm..." He purred leaning in and sniffing at Akefia's hair. "Just how my host smells like... delicious, isn't it? Do you hope to get him to like you getting cozy around you and being nice to him in here?" He chuckled, taking Akefia's chin and turning his head, grinning. "Ryou is on the battle field right now... staring into the eyes of Slifer the Skydragon... you should remember it..." He laughed out. "But I guess you don't..." Sliding his hand to the other ones neck and grasping it, he let every bodypart of Akefia stay in a freezing state, while everything upwards his neck was able to be moved.

A: "Let me go you bastard" Akefia spat, his gaze furious. "Let me go so I can kill you for what you did to Ryou"

He had no idea what the spirit was going on about, but the name Slifer sent a shiver of fear through him and he couldn't remember why... but that was't important right now. What was important, was that Ryou was in danger and once again he could do fucking nothing while he was in the spirit's mental clutches.

B: "What, do you think I lost my mind?" He chuckled. "Your mouth is still as big and foul as it was back then in Egypt... but let me tell you one thing..." He smirked and leaned in a bit more. "You don't need to worry about Ryou, because he is MINE. And I never break MY possessions... the boy will not belong to you, little, dirty thief... and even though he wants you so bad... he'll never have you..." The thumb around his neck stroke his pulse point a second, before the hand scratched down his skin. "I tell you why... because he lives a life far away from your own... 5 millennia are between the both of you! And even though the little kitten wants you to be with him so badly... your mind will never make up." He grinned evilly. "I know your mind thief... you'll never feel well around here... I know you so good... for you were once MY own..." He leaned back up and let go of the other ones body, staring at him with a wide grin, fangs easily to see.

A: "What the hell are you talking about?" Akefia spat, a sliver of fear working its way down his spine as he fought to move, to do anything but sit here, completely vulnerable and at the other's mercy. "Let me go you coward!"

He could feel stinging trails were the spirits fingers had been... and he just -knew-that the other was smirking at him, mocking him with words and knowledge that he didn't understand.

B: He chuckled loudly. "Eventually, little thief..." His grin even widened into a line of mock. "Eventually you will understand... oh... and before I have to go..." He smirked and leaned in suddenly, licking up the trails he just scratched into the other ones tanned skin, laping up the blood that he drew out. "We don't want you to be dirty now, do we?" His laugh was icecold and cruel and suddenly the body slumped forewards and fell into the tub headfirst, unconscious.

A: The sudden splash made him flinch and he wondered for a split second if this was another trick by the spirit but when he realized that the other wasn't moving and he could, he quickly gathered the other in his arms, making sure that Ryou's face was out of the water. Draining the bath, he climbed out of the tub, carefully placing Ryou on the floor next to it.

"Come on Ryou... be alright..." Akefia muttered as he checked to see if Ryou was still breathing. Thankfully he was... but it was shallow. Cursing, he pushed one of the fluffy cloths (aka towels) under Ryou's head. He just didn't know what to do!

R: Ryou lay half wet and breathing flatly on the towel, hearing the panicking Akefia and feeling being moved around somewhere deep down in unconsciousness... though he was also carried by Tristan and laid down in his own bed... and when the effort of holding up both feelings, moved back into one he felt his eyes open a slight bit, weak as he was seeing Akefia...  
>Naked.<p>

A: Noticing that Ryou's eyes opened, Akefia breathed a sigh of relief, a small grin appearing on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.

R: Ryou's glance was drawn somewhere else than Akefia's face and he looked up again, blushing hard, weak still, so he just closed his eyes. "N-not r...eally...wha... happend?"

A: "I don't know... the spirit switched places with you?" he said, still looking at Ryou's face, wondering why Ryou was blushing like that. Eyes following where Ryou's eyes had flicked down he realized... Oh... Naked.. right. He had forgetten about that. Quickly grabbing one of the fluffy cloths he drapped it over himself, fighting his own blush.

R: Ryou looked at the side politely still, to not disturb Akefia and blush even more himself and waited until the bigger one was covered up again, before he sucked in a painful heavy breath. "I... dunno what happend... exactly... I just remember a dragon... and pain..." He winced.

A: "Where? And are you in any pain now?" Akefia asked quietly, his gaze serious. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling that something was very wrong, but he couldn't. The dragon... it couldn't be the legendary Sky Dragon, could it? He didn't want to believe it, but the spirit had mentioned Slifer... and that scared him because if Ryou had faced him... he was damn lucky to be alive right now, let alone awake and blushing cutely.

R: Ryou looked up at Akefia and leaned his head to the side a bit...  
>Everything hurt. "It's like... everything hurts..." He draws a breath in. "I don't... remember much of it... I was afraid and also... I was facing my friend... he had summoned... the dragon I guess... I don't even know why I was on the field... the spirit... must have been duelling... and..." He sucked a painfull breath in and coughed. "The spirit... the spirit stood there between me and that dragon... Slifer... he took the blow..."<p>

A: "Bakura took the blow...?"

Suddenly what the spirit said made a little bit more sense. He would hurt, beat and rape Ryou... but he would never leave Ryou to die. It was sick, it was twisted but at least he was sure that Ryou would live. The cough made him want to wince; Ryou really shouldn't be laying on a cold bathroom floor, not when his soul was so damaged. Standing up, he secured the towel around himself before picking Ryou up, wincing as his ribs protested.

"Come on... I'm going to put you in bed to rest..." he said as he nudged the bathroom door open with his foot

R: He winced a bit, seeing Akefia in pain. "Wait I will... get there m'sel-" But he was already taken up and being carried out of the bathroom, even too weak to lift his arms and lie them around Akefia's neck, he just leaned his head against the other ones arm. "I'm sorry..." he whispered quietly, feeling tired and strained and bad, because Akefia's body hurt because of him again.

A: "You have nothing to be sorry for Ryou" Akefia said, slowly crossing the room towards the messy, unmade bed. Reaching it, he gently placed Ryou ontop of the bed covers, a sigh almost escaping him as he noticed just how... cute Ryou looked right now. His cheeks were still slightly flushed, giving him a rosy glow, his hair laying in disarray on the pillow, his eyes half closed and lips slightly parted.

He looked delectable and Akefia wanted nothing more than to kiss him senseless.

He knew he shouldn't because Ryou was hurt and couldn't even lift his arms right now but... he just couldnt resist.

Leaning down slowly he pressed his lips gently against Ryou's, his eyes half shutting as he just drowned in the taste and sensation of Ryou soft lips.

R: As Akefia placed him on the bed and leaned in nearer to plant a kiss on his lips suddenly the pain seemed so much more bearable... his surprise vanished soon and he leaned his head back, enjoying the soft kiss, feeling relaxed all of a sudden, moving his lips a bit against the other ones to show everything was alright...Half caught in a haze his eyes closed and he sank into a storm of such good feelings that he nearly sighed in content against those soft and gentle lips.

A: Making a soft noise as Ryou began to respond, he let his eyes drift half closed, a wave of just pure... something threatening to consume him. This... this was so much better then he had thought it was be, when he had even let himself think about it and he just didn't want to stop anytime soon... He pressed a bit closer, a soft questioning noise escaping him as he bought his hand up and started to stroke Ryou's rosy cheek carefully.

R: He shivered under the other ones careful and soft touches and slowly opened up his mouth a bit, lifting his arm with a bit of an effort and clung to the other ones shoulder, feeling tiny droplets of water hit his body, that made him gasp softly. He swallowed and then licked shyly at the other ones lip.

A: He wasn't quite sure what he was doing but... all he knew was he wanted to -taste- Ryou and when the pale teen beneath him parted his lips slightly, it seemed like a perfect oppotunity. Parting his own lips, he deepened the kiss softly, exploring Ryou's sweet yet coppery tasting mouth with his tongue as a low moan eminated from him.

R:The feeling and the moan he heard, made him shiver and draw out a small moan also, he swallowed and slid his tongue against the other ones, licking along the hot and slippery muscle, shivering again and trying to lift his arms to lie them around the other ones neck, tilting his own head behind... oh... he suddenly felt hot... was this a dream?

A: Shivering, Akefia wanted the kiss to go on forever... but then his lungs started to burn. (He wondered how the hell that was possible, because he was just a spirit, and spirits didn't need to breathe, did they?) So after a few more swipes with his tongue, he pulled back, breathing heavily as he gazed down at the panting teen beneath him.

"Wow..." he breathed, a slight smile on his face

R: He panted a bit still, the blush lingering on his cheeks as he looked up with half lided eyes, breathing in slowly. "... yeah... 'wow' is what crossed my mind..." His smile widened when he saw Akefia smiling... he loved this emotion on the other ones face... it made him want to kiss the other one again...

A: "That was... You taste better then I thought" Akefia joked, his eyes still gentle. His damp hand was still stroking Ryou's face and he just wanted to stay like this, but an uncomfortable cool feeling in his skin reminded him that he was still wet and naked besides a towel... and he was pretty sure there was still soap in his hair. He didn't want to leave Ryou alone...

R: The waterdrops that still met him, made him shiver a bit and he looked up at Akefia... "Nuh.. i- it's okay... go finish your bathing... I'll wait here... though could you... could you... give me your mantle again?" He asked, looking up, blushing hard.

A: Akefia paused at the request before smiling softy. Brushing back a bit of stray white hair from Ryou's forehead, he relectuantly pulled his hand back, casting his eyes over the room to look for his red cloak. Finding it draped over the arm of the couch, he went to fetch it, his mind in a pleasant kind of daze. Turning back towards the bed, he draped it over Ryou like a blanket, before leaning down with a mental wince and resting his forehead against Ryou's.

"Get some sleep okay? It won't be long, I promise" he murmured, before pressing a brief kiss to the pale forehead and straightening up with a wince,

R: He smiled at the other one, feeling the coat being draped over his body and moved to snuggle into it, while he recieved a soft kiss on his forehead, feeling his eyes slowly closing, he watched Akefia move out of the room, allowing his eyes to close wholely and drifting off into a warm and deliciously smelling sleep.

A: Glancing once more at Ryou, he allowed a soft look to pass over his face before slipping into the washing room. As he shed his towel and ran the water in the tub, sticking his hair underneath the flow, he allowed himself to think. He knew... that he shouldn't have allowed it to get this far because of the spirit was right really... they were worlds apart, and in the end they would only end up with heartache. But... he really couldn't resist and when he thought of that blushing, panting face looking up at him with a smile, he didn't want to resist anymore, now that he had a taste. Sighing, he turned off the water and stood, shaking his head before picking up his discarded towel and thoroughly drying himself down, being mindful of his bruises and ribs. Then, dropping the towel into a small basket beside the door, he glanced around for the clean bandages that Ryou had bought in with him. Spotting them on the counter, he grabbed them and bandaged himself up as well as he could before grabbing his dark blue shenti and slipping it on.

"Will have to do..." he muttered, glancing at his belt and tunic before picking them up and draping them over his arm. He quietly opened the door and after placing the clothing he was holding onto the couch, made his way over to the bed and lay next to Ryou, who immediately snuggled close to him. Grinning a bit, he slung an arm over Ryou's waist before letting his own eyes slide shut, the sweet scent of Ryou surrounding him.

* * *

><p><strong>(EDIT:) Awww... there you go. Looks like both of them are REALLY warming up for each other, don't they? -chuckles-<br>Maybe they really will have the possibility to get some calm and nice time together? :3 I hope you liked the chapter and from me ALSO _HAPPY, HAPPY_ BIRTHDAY! **YAMI-HIKARIAKIRA! :333 I hope you liked your humble present!  
>-chus you all and leaves cookies- <strong>**

****~Tenshi and Sang****


	6. A Rude Awakening

**YEY~ NEW CHAPTER SO QUICKLY X3 THATS HOW MUCH WE LOVE YOUR REVIEWS M'DEARS! PLEASE KEEP THEM UP!**

**Ahem...  
><strong>

**ANYWAYS! We know that you guys want more gem lovin, but if we stay true to the timeline, this would happen... so... no kill us please .w.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: QQ we don't own YuGiOh orz.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>M: "Don't you know I cannot be destroyed? I AM THE DARKNESS!"<br>Were the last words he heared from the white haired male, before the golden metal of the ring hit the ground. He smirked getting over there, shadows growing thinner. What a loser... why had his hikari be relying on that idiot? Slowly reached down touching the ring and lifting it up, blinking slightly... was there... was there still a pulse of an entity in there...  
>"Marik!" he heard and looked up, directly into the eyes of that blasted king. He didn't care about him right now, so he took his steps over to the elevator, shoving a few hints in his face and staring at the ring again, when he was in his room...<br>Well this was interesting... He let his consciousness slip into the object... somewhere he felt a thing... deep in the darkness...

A: Struggling to open his eyes, Akefia vaguely wondered why has was lying on icy cold stone and not the warm bed when his foot hit something cold and rattled under its touch. That sounded like... Eyes flying open, he sat bolt upright staring in shock at his surroundings. It couldn't be... this room was empty-! But where was Ryou? His soulroom place? Had it been the spirits doing? Just then he was torn out of thoughts by footsteps. Struggling to his feet, he felt along the wall until he reached the door.

"Ryou? Is that yo-?" he began as he opened the door, only to come face to face with a very unfamiliar person. The other had spikey blond hair, familiar tanned skin and violet eyes swimming with curiousity and madness.

M: The corridor seemed to be endless and the walls were covered with dirt, smothered paintings and spiderwebs. He swished one away to go forth. It was like a tomb.  
>But he knew those too well to be scared. Whatever was in here should be scared by his presence. He heard something shift and proceeded forwards to a door, the only one so far, to catch a slightly panicked, though weak sounding voice before the door was opened, making him able to see...<br>Another white haired man. Ra... he already got a headache.  
>But... wait a second... that guy was tanned and muscular, big and a long scar was marking his cheek under those pale purple eyes... His chest was painted with bruises... his gaze... surprised.<br>"Oh... interesting. There is far more in here than I thought." He said, his voice a deep murmur in the silence.

A: "Who the hell are you?" Akefia spat, leaning heavily against the wall. He didn't like how the other was looking at him and he wanted to know what the hell happened. Running a tanned hand through damp and tangled locks of hair, he eyed the other, wondering if he could push past and find Ryou before the spirit got to him.

M: He smirked a bit. "Searching the little host? I fear he is not around. He apparently lost the ring on his way to the Shadow Realm, thanks to the spirit of the ring... I thought it was nothing around here anymore... I guess I... was wrong..." Observing the other one again, he smirked. "Oh you can call me Mariku... And who are you? What makes you live in the ring?"

A: Tensing, Akefia narrowed his eyes. The other -Mariku- couldn't be telling the truth, because if Ryou was truly trapped in the Shadows... then he was on borrowed time. Because the Shadows consumed living things, even he knew this from the legends.

"None of your business" Akefia growled, eyeing the glowing eye on the other's forehead with unease. He knew somehow that something like that meant close ties with magic (his mother used to tell him stories of the great Shadow mages of the past, before the Shadows were tamed by the Items) and he didn't want to stick around to see what Mariku had in mind for him. Gathering his strength he launched himself forward, attemping to knock the other out of the way.

M: Laughing out loudly, he just reached back and took out the rod, taking a step back, letting his magic work on that face, that contortent in slight terror, when the other one recognized WERE he knew this thing from and fell backwards into the room, with the blast... Slowly and still grinning he let some of his power slip with the magic into the other one and his grin even widened when he saw him twitch and writhe... in agony it seemed though no noise came out of his mouth. "WHO are you, was what I asked. I'm not content with this behavior!" He added a most painful experiance to the maddening torturous mind magic he worked and then stopped... he didn't want the other one to break... he just wanted to show him WHO was the one in control here. "What is your name... and why are you in here?"

A: Oh Ra... the pain was excruciating...

He wanted to scream but he couldn't... everything was on FIRE only a thousand times worse and oh god he couldn't see and why was he in pain like this if he was dead?

Eventually the pain died down and he was left curled in the fetal position, twitching from the aftershocks of the pain... he knew he couldn't take that again and somehow he knew... if he took too much of that.. he would break.

"...A-akefia..." he rasped out, still twitching, his throat raw as he struggled to look at Mariku. "A.. and I don't k-know why I'm here..."

He hated giving out his name to this person but he knew he had no choice... he recognized the madess in those eyes and he knew that Mariku was very dangerous, even without the Rod...

M: The violet, icecold eyes, observed him, it seemed like a lopsided grin would linger on that face everytime, while he licked his lips. "Yes... now you know, that it is unwise to anger me. So... you knew the spirit and his little host?" And he steped into the room slowly, around the both of him the room cracks and creeks while it was developing in something else... something that suited the blond haired man much more... though he supposed... Akefia wouldn't like to find out...

A: Watching the other with bleary eyes, Akefia knew he has to respond otherwise suffer again... but he didn't want to hint at anything special with Ryou, lest the other could use it against him...

"I... I know them..." he coughed, hating the fact he was stuttering and he couldn't move yet... He watched with a sort of detached horror as Mariku stepped into the room and it began to -change-. It began to get brighter... not by much but enough to see, as if it had been lit by torches.

M: Actually the room changed into something like...  
>A hall? It still looked much like the outside of those door, but strangely the light that was performed was comming from a fire that started to crack behind Akefia, in the middle of the room, thus would bring light and a bit of warmth in here. The walls stretched more until the ends were not being able to be seen anymore... Shapes of tables and shelves appeared around them and a rather cozy corner of... very ancient looking furniture... He just got over to the corner and the door behind him shut without even a movement of him, and if Akefia would have heard close...<br>He'd hear the lock clicked, when the door was closed.

He stepped over to sit down in one of the seats there, staring at the man named Akefia, who was good to be seen with the fire. "Come over here..." he said lowly, obviously not even adding the obvious demanding tone in his voice, because he had a feeling the - admittedly - ravishing man wouldn't budge. "I want to hear more... and I want to celebrate my triumph... and when you are nice... I might even tell you what I was heading for..." He smirked with the picture of the bruised chest again. "Because something tells me... you and the spirit didn't go along well..."

A: Struggling to his feet, Akefia glared at Mariku, one hand braced on his ribs as his other hand was braced against the nearest wall. He didn't want to go anywhere -near- this maniac but... the memory of the agonizing pain made him shudder and he slowly walked towards the other wearily.

"Why would I get along with someone who did this to me?" he spat, his hand moving on top of the now dirty bandages

M: He smirked slyly. "Easy now, kitten... Because I have the information about what happened to that host you screamed for, when I stood in front of that door... I guess you'd like to know about him..." He shifted, and lay against the backrest, taking the Rod out to swirl it around in his hands. "What does he mean to you...?" He smirked wider... this was such a pleasant game, he nodded to his front, demanding from Akefia with just that nod, to sit down on the couch before him.

A: Sitting stiffy on the couch Akefia glared at the other. "What he means to me has nothing to do with you" he hissed, his voice venomous as he tried not to picture this snake anywhere near Ryou.

M: He smirked and suddenly Akefia was shoved down into the cushions the other one so close that it had to be breathtaking, the rod in one hand, his one wrist in the other, warm breath tickling his skin, when the man above him chuckled darkly. "Oh, really? Do I have to refresh your memories about what happens, when somebody disobeys me? You're sure not used to follow other people around... so tell me who YOU are, if you don't want to talk about that former host of yours."

A: "I'm nothing but a boy robbed of his home and forced to become a petty thief to survive. Now get off me" he growled, struggling before wincing as pressure was put on his ribs. He didn't want to show any weakness in front of Mariku, but the pressure was quite painful. Rather than look at the manic gaze boring into him, he turned his head to the side and stared at the wall determindly.

M: He smiled, and though a smile was normally an emotion showing of affection... it was a perverted deranged expression of a feeling Akefia wouldn't even be able to read. "Petty... Pretty is more it... And your shenti tells me you indeed ARE from ancient Egypt..." His dark laugh seemed to shake the room up... was this even a stable room... it seemed as if the flickering light painted shadows everywhere... it was absolutely CREEPY!  
>He leaned his head down. "Robbed of your home... hm? What is your relation to the items?" He whisperd, lips so near to the other ones ear, that he nearly brushed them against it.<p>

A: He didn't want to tell this man -anything- about his past, and he could feel the other's heavy breathing ghosting against his ear, heavy and insistant. Suppressing a shudder, he clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out the deep voice murmuring in his ear, but knowing that deep inside that it was hopeless. He knew that if he didn't want to be broken, he would have to talk... and he so desperately wanted to see Ryou at least one more time...

"My family... was destroyed to create them" he ground out eventually, unwillingly.

M: His shoulders moved a little and he felt the corners of his mouth curl up... leaning back a slight bit and placing a long lick on the other ones delicious neck he finally sat up again, smirking lopsidedly. "Well that wasn't too hard... I know quiet a bit about the items... thus it must be true what you tell." Sitting on the other ones hips now he smirked down onto his victim. "But then I guess... you have to love my intentions... because you and me BOTH have so much taken from us by that blasted man..."

A: Akefia kept his eyes on the wall, ignoring the heavy weight on his lap and the clammy dampness on his throat where the other had licked him. "I really couldn't care less about revenge... I just want to be free..." Akefia muttered, one face in particular in mind. And he wanted to be alive...

M: He smirked. "Aww... that is so cute... is it about the little host of yours... yes... I can see on your face, what you are thinking... it is so pathetic of you humans, to keep yourself up with thoughts about things you hung your heart on... and it is so delicious to see all of this built up hope fall apart, when that reason to live is taken away from you... Your little host... is currently in the realm of shadows... together with that tiresome spirit... and Omote... and I bet he wouldn't survive a minute there..."  
>He grinned down into the other ones face. "Well... but you'll have enough on your own mind, really... but that cute bunny slowly getting ripped apart from deep down in his very soul..."<p>

A: "...Shut up" Akefia groand out, clenching his eyes shut as he tried not to imagine what was happening to Ryou and sliently praying that at least Ryou came out of there alive. The Gods owed him at least that much right...? He couldn't care less about the spirit or this... Omote... but he couldn't bare the thought of Ryou's soul being ripped apart slowly...

M: The next laugh that Mariku gave was nearly soft... soft and utterly creeping out. "Look what a caring individual you can be thief... one minute of chitchatting and I can see right into your soul... I don't even have to use the rod. But... I guess... you're already tired of me... maybe I should just throw the ring in the ocean and get you out of my reach... another eternity in darkness and loneliness will surely make you regret that." He smiled that terrible smile again.

A: His eyes shot open as what the other said sunk in. No-! he couldn't take anymore darkness and isolation like that-! The only reason he was still semi sane like he was, was because Ryou had found and saved him, but if the Ring was thrown away there was no chance...

"Don't-!" he said before he could stop himself forcing himself to look at that horrible smile. And for the first time since waking up back in this room, he began to feel something akin to fear... for himself. What would become of him in the hands of this sadist?

M: He looked at Akefia a moment, slowly reaching for his chin, holding it in an almost soft grip. His eyelids lowered slightly and the smile did only grow wider. "This... this is it... exactly... this is what I love to see on your face... You looks so delicious with it..." His thumb stroke over the other ones bottom lip and a shiver of delight and a lick of his tongue over his own lip followed, when he felt them quiver under his touch...  
>Oh, yes... this was delicious...<br>"I'd like to dig around in your head now... and find the sensual spots of your memories to tickle them and make you go insane... but it would rob me of my fun..." He drew his hand away again... was that a fearful pant? He worked his way out of his coat and with a smooth move it suddenly lay on top of the other one.  
>"You better try to sleep now... you're drained from exhaustion... and no doubt those fucking hurt..." He said, poking Akefia's chest.<p>

A: Watching the other carefully he drew the dark purple cloak closer to him, not liking the way the other looked at him and the way the cloak felt or smelt. It felt too coarse, even though it looked silky and the smell... was a sickly sweet, decaying smell that made him want to gag...

M: He smirked, looking down at the other one, that behaved really submissive right now, lying his arm down on the backrest of the couch, observing him out of the corner of his eyes... actually... he didn't need any sleep... nor food... he had never been really living inside of Marik's body, that wasn't his... so he didn't rely on those things. He felt the pain when he grew hungry, or the lack of right placed movements, when he was drained... but it never interested him a bit. The smirk widened again, he only waited for the white haired one to close his eyes... and probably fall asleep right there...

A: He could feel Mariku staring at him, waiting for something... Curling up in the couch he turned his back to the other, scowling heavily. He hated this... hated feeling helpless and at another's mercy, hated that he once again failed to protect the one he cared for and loathed that he couldn't fight against this foe without breaking entirely... it was so frustrating...

He lay there in silence for a long time, before his exhaustion finally took a hold of him and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore..

M: He closed his eyes eventually, just listening to the other ones heartbeat that slowed down... his breath getting lower and calm, his body relaxing... The violet eyes opened, looking down at the body in front of him, that was curled up under his coat by now, even though he saw the disgust on the other ones face, his nose was now burried in the folds. A smirk tug on his lips and his Millenium Rod was put slowly down before it touched the other ones forehead. "Get me in there... and let me see." And if it was eager to help him with that order, his outside lost its colors, the outside noises dying down, as if he grew deaf and pictures started to form in his head... lively pictures... that were not his own... memories.

A: He twitches in his sleep, and unhappy noise escaped him as memories washed over his mind...

... The earliest memory he has... his mother reaching for him a smile on her face as she spoke words that made no sense at the time... watching with horror as a horse tramples his cousin, maiming her for life... staring in fascination as Mahes, his baby brother, grabs his finger in a strong grip and giggles at him... watching the horsemen come closer and wondering why everyone was so wary... being unable to move as he watches everyone he ever knew be thrown screaming into a giant cauldron... the screams, echoing in his head as their spirits surround him, demanding that he may seek justice... stealing his first loaf of bread... getting caught for the first time and almost getting his hand cut off... trying to leave Khemet, only to be driven to his knees by the painful screaming in his head... sitting on the banks of the Nile on his 17th summer, hearing a quiet voice before everything went black... waking up and seeing an angel... the emotions he felt when he realized just how out of his time he really was...slowly... falling for the angel... wanting to protect him and failing... kissing him for the first time...

M: He drew back... it was like he came out into an environment most hot and colorful after been diving in pitch black and icecold water. He lowered his eyelids a bit... oh, that indeed WAS interesting... slowly his hand reached for the other ones head, hand moving into the dusty white hair... He leaned over the other male... whispering into his ear: "Hush and sleep now... this is all over and done... such a pain won't ever happen again.." His index finger trailed Akefia's lip softly, while he whispered the lie in his shell, letting it slip down into his very brain...  
>"Sleep... and forget about the horror... for now..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Aaaand next chapter done! Who would have thought that? At one moment snuggling and kissing with your lovely host and then - waking up and facing a monster! Poor Akefia... seems as if he is always short on luck...<strong>

**I had a lot of fun playing as Mariku though xD! We'd love to hear some comments - as every writer does - and wish you a nice weekend!**

***leaves cookies and waves*  
><strong>

**~ Tenshi and Sang**


	7. The Assault of Darkness

**Hello again people ouo**

**New chapter is up and there is sickle in this one OuO The gem will continue soon... just have to get past Battle City UvU  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ... Do I look like I own them? .A.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A: Something jerked him awake and for a few seconds he didn't know what it was. Then what had happened previously crashed down on him and he mentally swore. How could he be so stupid as to fall asleep at a time like this? Why does he even -need- sleep? Feeling a gaze burn into the back of his head, he groaned and rolled over, meeting an intense violet gaze.<p>

"You still here then?" Akefia muttered bitterly, running a hand through his tangled hair as he sat up uncomfortably.

M: In fact, Mariku had closed his eyes again, when the other one had talked to him, but he blinked them open. He looked at the thief. "Of course I am. Where should I go in here?" He grinned, his expression mocking the other ones bluntness and stupidity. Though he didn't say one word.  
>"Had a nice sleep?"<p>

A: "Not really" he muttered, averting his gaze. Something about this guy just really creeped him out and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Shifting uncomfortably on the couch, he wondered what the other had planned for him, and if Ryou was ever going to be able to find him. Dammit... if it wasn't for the fucking Rod, he would be able to overpower the other, but as it was he was helpless.. and he hated it so much...

M: "You looked pretty comfortable in your sleep." A grin spread all over his face again, making him look like he enjoyed to startle the other one. "Oh... what are you dwelling about? Is it the missing freedom? Yeah... I know... for a thief as you are... it must be kinda hellish to not have his own way and be forced under the command of another." He chuckled darkly. "So~ ... what shall we do with you..." He smirked widely again.

A: "Well you can get the fuck out of here for starters" Akefia muttered darkly averting his gaze as he pushes the cloak off his body, shuddering as the cool air met his skin. He knew he should have worn his tunic to bed. Shivering slightly, he stared at the wall, thinking that maybe he could escape here somehow, but then what? where the hell would he go? It's not like he had another... what did Ryou call it? Soulroom?- to run to. So he was stuck... Sighing, he winced as he his hand flew to his ribs. He had forgotten about them, and they chose now to remind him of their presence.

M: He "tch'd" and grinned at the other one. He admired his brave heart... or more his stupidity... stubbornness was the right word.  
>"I could do that, sure. But I guess you wouldn't like that." He smirked widely, wider, than a normal smirk could grew...<br>"Because you might not like what happened to you in here... people alone in a room without windows... doors to open and complete silence in the darkness... causes slight insanity... though we can do that for a bit... maybe you'll understand it then?"

A: Yet again, he felt that hated shiver of fear racing down his spine at the thought of complete darkness... he had developed a certain fear of it after being trapped in a small airless cupboard, his family's spirits screaming at him, for nearly four days... He was almost certain that he would hear them again if he was ever trapped in darkness like that once more...

Keeping stubbornly silent, he snuck a small glance at the other and shuddered. That smirk... it couldn't be fucking human...

M: Chuckling again he got up. "I see... you really CRAVE for that... you'll get that experience soon enough." His lips curled into a cruel smile, before he proceeded back to another wall, vanishing in darkness for a moment, leaving Akefia some time to let the situation sink in... and observe what he would do... for that matter.

A: Fuck...

His head shot up and he he stared at where the other had disappeared, not even seeing a trace of him. Swearing softly, he half stood, noticing with a kind of dull horror that it was growing darker.. And he could swear the quiet screaming had already started...

"No... Can't fucking do this now" he muttered to himself, sitting down on the couch and putting his head in his hands, his fingers tangling themselves in his hair. "Can't... can't let them get to me now..."

His hands tightened their grip on his hair until his knuckles turned white, and his hair was in danger of being pulled out at the roots. But still he didn't loosen his grip as he tried to keep himself under control. There was still -some- light in the room, but not enough to quell his fears, and not enough to quiet the buzzing of their voices in his head. He started to mutter curses under his breath, not really paying attention to what he was saying, but as something to distract him...

M: He watched, quiet in the darkness. It was interesting to see the freak out, while he just had dimmed the light... slowly he proceeded over again, keeping himself out of the thief's eyesight.  
>A smirk curled his lips... oh those were some NASTY curses...<br>He stepped quietly behind the other one, lowering his head until he was near to the other ones ear, still absolutely relaxed, opening his lips to whisper into it... using ancient Egyptian now, which had been passed down his family tree...  
>"Do they scare you?" He whispered softly. "All you want is to forget... and they won't let you?"<p>

A: The voice startled him out of his fear induced daze and his fist swung out, connecting with -something- as he shot to his feet and he turned to face the speaker, his eyes wild as the screaming swelled to a dull roar. He... he couldn't take it, this screaming, the words all overlapping until he couldn't understand them anymore... He felt like he was going insane... He needed light, he needed a soft voice to talk him down, gentle hands to comfort him... Dammit he needed Ryou!

"Stop..." he whispered. the words coming out strangled. as his other hand disentangled itself from his hair and hung by his side, his hand forming a tight fist.

M: He was hit by the fist, not that he didn't expect it... Slowly stepping backwards, leaning back, he touched his cheek... his jaw was pounding with the pain and his smirk grew even wider, his tongue lolling out to lick his lips head turned around, his eyes shimmering with madness.  
>"Allright." He purred out and the fire was dying... the voice haunting over the walls haunting the thief from all sides and moving into his ears. "I want to see how much your head freaks with you.. all you see is nothing and everything else is your own head! Enjoy it... I will... I still can see you... I still can feel you in the darkness... I can kill you whenever I want... ENJOY YOUR NIGHTMARE!" He laughed out loud...<p>

A: Suddenly all he could see was pitch black.

And it fucking -terrified- him.

The voices rose to a condescendo, overlapping, screaming a message that he could not understand, leaving him with a sense of confusion and helplessness. Sightless eyes widened as hands clutched at his hair, pulling painfully as he struggled to stay on his feet. It was just... he hated this, hated the darkness, had feared it for such a long time and now he couldn't escape it. The voices... they wouldn't stop-!

"Stop... make it stop..."

He wasn't sure if he actually said it outloud, or merely thought it but at this moment he didn't care... He sank to his knees, his hands clutching usessly on the cold stone floor as his grip tightened on his hair. How long... how long had he been in the darkness? Was it dayshoursminutes? He could no longer tell...

M: He smirked widely. Watching the other one suffer made him feel tingly... it left a pleasant shiver all over his body... he grinned and stepped out. "Don't lunge back." He said, while he paced in the other ones direction. "Or you'll get what you deserve." His voice stayed low and he sat in front of the other one, suddenly taking his cheeks in a firm, but not hurting grip, pulling his head up. "It will wear down soon, it will go away..." He whispered grinning, before he leaned forwards and breathing in the scent of the other one, placing a soft lick on his cheek... he would pull his face forward even more, if the other one didn't struggle.

A: He tensed as the other grabbed his chin, his unseeing eyes trying to seek him out anyway. He could barely hear the other speak over the voices, but at the contact they began to go quieter, still there but low enough to be mostly ignored. He just wanted it to go away... But how long was soon? He couldn't take this much longer... A small unwanted whimper escaped him as something warm and damp ran over his cheek, leaving a cool wet trail behind. Clenching his eyes shut uselessly, he realized that if he wanted the torment to stop... he couldn't fight back... not now.. not until he was strong enough...

M: Mariku smirked and licked his lips. It was a moment like this, when he KNEW somebody was completely at his mercy, that made this tortures so delicious... He leaned forwards even more his breath rolling over the other ones face heavily. "Relax... realx your head... Let it go~" He grinned his sharp teeth would be visible if it wasn't so dark... and then he leaned forward and licked the other ones lips, putting his lips on top of the other ones, purring slightly. He chewed the other ones lip in a gentle manner and waited for the other ones reaction, corner of his mouth curled still with that smirk.

A: His eyes flew open and he instictively jerked back when he felt lips against his on his own. Oh Ra... this couldn't be happening... He could feel the other smirk and he knew that the other one knew that he was still fucking terrified, because of the darkness and he knew the other was taking advantage of it and he hated him for it

M: He grinned widely... the thief just didn't want to give in... which was quiet cute... and so pathetic somehow... but he had the power to bend him... at least a bit... his third eye shimmered in the nothingness around them, lightening his face like an evil mask, working a bit of intimidating shadow magic on Akefia's mind, to press it down, make it work slower, let him fall deeper into his fears, deeper into the loneliness... craving... craving for another soul to comfort him... to help him out of his demise...  
>To save him...<br>When he was sure he had accomplished the task... he'd take a grasp on the other ones face again, eye on his forehead still shining the only light in the room... and would resume... with what he had done before he had been interrupted...

A: There was a harsh gold light that hurt his eyes and suddenly... oh gods...

The voices were screeching louder then ever and it was all he could do not to collapse onto the floor completely. The aching loneliness that he had been holding at bay ever since he was a mere child came crashing down on him all at once and a strangled cry was torn from his throat. He wanted it all to stop... he couldn't be alone again... not again...

"No..." he choked out.

M: He smirked widely held the other ones shoulders up, lifting him with his arms and letting him grow weak against him. His grin widened, when the other one didn't seem to find the strength to fight properly against him... Immediately the feelings eased a bit, though he was sure... taking its toll of the other ones sanity... life... everything...  
>He let his hand slide into the other ones hair and comb through it in a soft and soothing movement... the smirk still on his face.<p>

A: He could feel... he could feel a gentle hand combing through his hair and for a second he almost thought Ryou might have found him... but then he opened his eyes and met blank violet... but he couldn't bring himself to care that it was. He just wanted it to stop... and the other's touch seemed to quiet the voices... He began to lean into the touch, letting his eyes close again as the voices began to lose their volume...

M: He smirked, when the thief leaned into him and looked down at him... oh~ it was possible to get into that head, after all? His hand moved lower, scratching his neck.  
>"It will be allright... little thief... eventually every darkness subsides after a new day..." He licked the other ones earshell in a gentle manner, drawing this out... oh goodness... the tasted, that he lapped up with his tongue was delicious demise and desperation and he closed his lips around the shell and sucked lightly...<br>How he enjoyed that taste...

A: Akefia stayed silent as Mariku began to lick his ear, his eyes half closed and hazy. He couldn't bring himself to care at this point that it was Mariku and not the one he wanted. He just needed an anchor to keep him tied to reality, even if it wasn't quite the one he wanted. The voices were still there, whispering wildly and although the darkness was fading, it was still dark enough for him to need something, anything to hold onto

M: He used the moment, to lick and nip along Akefias cheek and jaw, getting to his lips again to devour the taste... yes... though it was spicey and the dustyness of the sand still hung on his skin, he loved the other ones flavour... craddling the head back into one of his hands he leaned even more in and proceeded further, eventually letting go of the other ones lips and starting to nibble and lick at the neck.

A: He gasped for air quietly as the other moved on to his neck. He tried to get the taste out of his mouth, but without success, The taste of Mariku, a sweet, pungent and unpleasant taste, clung to to every part of his mouth, making him feel slightly sick. But... he couldn't stop now, not when the darkness was still there and the voices still rung in his head. But... it felt so... wrong somehow... and he couldn't shake the feeling of deep sadness at the thought that this wasn't what he wanted, but knowing he had to or be... shattered into pieces...

M: He licked over the other ones lips one more time, before he got up, fire bursting out of the wood again and cracking a second later, lightening the room as if nothing had happened.  
>Mariku didn't even say one word, he just smirked one cruel smirk down at his victim... one of those 'you did enjoy it, huh?'-smirks and grinned.<br>"Tell me about what you heard... why are you afraid of the darkness?"

A: Half collasped on the floor, he knew he must make such a pitiful picture right now, but he didn't -care-. There was sweet blessed light and the voices were silenced for now. Then Mariku's voice registered and he looked up, his awareness coming back slowly and a dull feeling of disgust washed over him. And to think... he had -let- the other touch him like that...

"I could hear the screams of my family's spirits... screaming and wailing in my head..." he muttered, not wanting to repeat what had just happened.

M: "Oh~ so I see..." He nodded a bit and got over to the other male again, standing over him.  
>"That must indeed be mentally straining. Do they come everytime with the darkness? That is quite strange and absolutely not a good thing for a thief to suffer..." He smirked.<br>"At least for a good thief... a good thief has to stay in the dark."

A: "I never wanted to be a fucking thief!" he spat, the other's words striking him deeply. It was true... he had never wanted that life. He had wanted to be a scribe, to bring some pride to his family, but... he had never had that chance. He had been forced into the life of a thief by the death of his village and the curse of his hair colour. Clenching his fists tightly, he knew he had made a mistake by yelling but... he just couldn't keep his temper sometimes... how many times had that gotten him into trouble? He could no longer remember...

M: Mariku looked down at him, taking him by the hair and yanking it backwards, tilting his head back and brought his body into an unstable position, looking down at him, while he hovered over him.  
>"I can see that." He smirked a bit, though didn't yank again or bow down, making no step further in leaning in or something like that.<br>"So it destroyed your dream of your life purpose... what is the last thing you remember?" By now he was sure, that the thief had something to do with the Dark One... whether willing or not.

A: "A fucking voice in my head, hissing at me and then nothing until I woke up, in this room. Happy?" he said, his voice rough with bitterness as he jerked against the hand in his hair. He didn't want to be -touched- by this person, didn't want them anywhere near him. He just wanted to be free, but almost everyone seemed to want to keep him locked away... Was that so bad? To want to be free?

M: He smirked... oh, so the thief had been INDEED a tool... of course, THAT was unpleasant. He held on tight on the other ones hair and looked him in the eye.  
>"Thief you have to learn to endure. You cannot change the past." He smirked.<br>"Maybe the future will be more pleasant

A: "Future? I don't have one. I'm a fucking spirit." he said bitterly, his head starting to ache once more. He stared into those cold dead eyes and once again felt that shiver of dread running down his spine. What the hell had happened to this person to make him so dead inside, so devoid of emotion?

M: He smirked. "Oh? Not that I have a saying in that... but... don't you still exist? Isn't this just like your former life? Limited options? Most humans have to life with that, you know... even me... I was forced back into a childs head for a bunch of years... into complete darkness. Deaf, blind, unable to move, or get away..." His grin even widened. "You have more options to decide! The decision will ever be yours... you can decide everything for yourself... you just let yourself be determined by morals and emotions! Ffff... this is so pathetic." He let go of the other ones head in shoving him forward, getting over to the couch again... he felt strangely angry...

A: He didn't manage to catch himself in time and landed hard on the cold stone, the air being knocked out of him roughly. Gasping for air harshly, he slowly lifted himself up, his ribs protesting loudly as he moved. Finally managing to get himself into a sitting position, he glared up at his captor, shame and anger boiling within his gut.

"What choices do I have? I'm bound to these remains, with no power to speak of. But of course... you know this already, don't you."

M: He smirked widely. "I was thinking about when you'd figure it out... the question is... HOW do I know it?"  
>He grinned. "Don't grow all desperate about that... You can search your hosts and ruthlessly possess them... take their lifes away from them now, like something did with you! Wouldn't that be deliciously justified?" His grin even grew.<p>

A: "How the fuck would that be justified? Stealing the life of others so I can live?" he shot back, struggling to his feet under the coolly amused stare of the other. His fists clenched as he swayed slightly on his feet. Just the thought... of inficting something like this on another... His mind shot to the thought of Ryou and he felt sick. He didn't want to do that to anyone. His stare settled on the shiny Millenium Rod that sat innocently on Mariku's hip and wanted to snap. Was the rest of his exsistance to revolve around those cursed Items?

M: "Well... why did you have to go through this then? Was that justified? Did that entity, that just possessed you ever hesitate? You don't want to suffer again, but you put yourself into suffering and heading for that feeling again and again. Don't you recognize how sad that is?" He growled a bit. "Why don't you finally decide what is the most important and quit whining about what you can't get, because you don't have the guts to reach for it!" He inwardly grinned, though he was angry... it would be interesting to see, what the short look would develope in, after that speech...

A: Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. All the hate, shame, disgust and self-loathing that he had been burying for - how long had it been? 5 thousand years Ryou had said? - washed over him and he yelled a loud, wordless wail and lunged forward, reaching for the Rod in Mariku's belt and missing, instead landing on the other, a furious mess of hissing anger. Stradding the other, he started to lash wildly at him, hitting everywhere he could.

"SHUT UP! JUST FUCKING SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE HIM! I NEVER WANT TO FUCKING BE LIKE HIM!" he yelled angrily. He recognised vaguely in the back of his head that this was a veeeeeery bad idea but he just didn't care anymore. He was dead already; he had no body of his own and he knew that the other was intent on breaking him mentally no matter what. He had nothing left to lose, because the only person he thought had been worth living for was dying slowly in the Shadows, far from any comforting hands. He just... didn't want to hear it anymore. He knew he was a failure already, a coward and he didn't need this person rubbing it in his face.

M: He smirked a bit, feeling the air getting knocked out of him by the impact, and the pain of being punched... metallic taste in his mouth, before he catches the arms and tries to flip the other one over, who still struggles, but obviously BLIND and deaf in a haze of rage. Shoving the other ones fists to the ground, Mariku so sat on top of him, grinning madly. "If you learned to direct that better it would have been worth a shot to kill me!" Blood tickled down his lip and his grin even grew... if Akefia paid attention... it should freak him out.  
>"You just wanted to get away so desperately... changed your mind so early? Came back for more?" The rod at his belt shimmered and bound his wrist to the ground with shadows.<br>"I can arrange that!" He laughed madly and evilly.

A: Glaring up at Mariku, Akefia struggled against the shadowy bonds uselessly. His legs kicked fruitlessly, unable to dislodge the solid weight on top of them.

"Let me go you fucker!" he yelled, a haze of fear and rage settling over him. The other's grin was inhumanly wide and he knew with insane clarity that Mariku wasn't going to stop. He didn't have morals or boundaries and he had nothing stopping him from completely destroying him.

M: "Yell all you like..." He murmured and grinned. "You were afraid over that little host when he took that "blasts" for you... you were horrified... how could that creature sacrifice itself for you... am I right? Now I'll show you what it feels like... how it feels like to be helpless... REALLY helpless for once. Not the state that you call 'out of options'!" His grin grew even wider, tongue lolling out of his mouth again, licking his lips, before he moved his head down, driving his teeth into Akefia's shoulder, drawing blood with that bite of his partly really sharp teeth... moaning with the harsh taste...

A: "Stop!" he half yelled out as his shoulder burst with pain, Struggling against his binds , his eyes screwed shut in pain as his legs kicked uslessly. The cold stone was beginning to make his back numb, and his ribs ached and oh god that -smell- was everywhere, surrounding him, so much so he could swear he could -taste- it. Growling deep in the back of his throat, he struggled wildly. trying in vain to dislodge the other, at least get him to stop biting his throat like that...

M: He sucked the blood out of the other ones veins, laping it off with his tongue, leaning back, looking down on the other one again, his lips smeared with blood, together with that wide grin it would make the most try to turn around and run away in complete fear.  
>"You're delicious..." He licked his lips. "There's so much to see on this body... Shall we start then?" He just entirely ignored, what Akefia had demanded and bowed his head down to flick his tongue over one of those nipples, that were just displayed right in front of him, after he demanded from the bandages to vanish in thin air.<p>

A: His breath hitched in his throat and he struggled not to squirm. This wasn't meant to feel good-! He could feel the blood leak slowly from the wound in his neck and he forced himself to concentrate on the pain still eminating from there, but only a little bit of luck. All he could do was stiffen and try not to make a sound.

M: He felt how the body beneath him grew stiff and grinned, closing his lips around the slowly hardening nub, coaxing it into errecting and giving its owner a bolt of lust, when he bit into it gently, nibbling it with his teeth, letting go eventually, getting over to the other nipple that waited for him, slowly hardening also, where he repeated, what he was doing, leaving blood behind on his skin.

A: He struggled to suppress a moan as Mariku played with his nipples skillfully. It was becoming more and more difficult to ignore just how -good- this felt and the only reason he had held on this long was because he was concentrating single mindedly on the pain, and forcing himself to cling to the thought of being free, of seeing that gentle smile he valued so much..

M: His tongue rounded the nipple again and he sucked it in once more, while his finger played with the other one, his mouth moving with open kisses down his body... And WHAT a body it was... he felt his mouth watering... that was too good...  
>He moved down the other one sides, kissing, licking, and the other side he slowly scratched down, not so hard to draw blood, but hard enough to mark the skin with burning, slowly dissolving red lines.<p>

A: "Ngh- S-stop dammit" he choked out, half moaning in the process. He couldn't concentrate on the pain anymore... the pleasure was greater and he couldn't fight it. His arms struggled against the shadows, wanting to push him off, to stop this madness, but he was helplessly bound, and he couldn't help but feel totally useless once more

M: His fingers worked their way to the shenti, while he licked around the other ones soft navel, diping his tongue in and circling it, enjoying the moans he recieved by now...  
>Oh this was absolutely delicious...<br>Slowly the Shenti came undone and he tossed it away, breathing against the nice present, that got displayed just now for him, stroking up and down the other one thighs, glancing upwards, smirking, before he leaned down and rubbed his tongue sinuosly, intensely and lethargically over the other ones slowly hardening member, watching every move on his face.

A: "What are you-"

He was cut of by a sharp moan being torn out of this throat as that tongue worked maddingly slowly. He could not longer help the sharp intakes of breath or the moans that he unwillingly made. The pleasure was... he had never felt anything like this before-! But... that ball of shame boiled in his gut and as he clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth in an effort to keep the moans contained, he wondered if this was how Ryou felt now...

M: He smirked widely, lapping the other ones taste up with his tongue and circled it around the member's tip, before he engulfed it in his mouth and started to lick patterns on the hardening muscle and suck on it, nibble it with his teeth... Every moan he got, made a shiver burst on his back... Oh... the other one was so pleased... he could hear it... he was so sensual... and an evil thought formed in his might...  
>"Is there any...*lick* possibility... *suck*... that you're... *humming around the pretty hard thing now* still a virgin?" He smirked upwards.<p>

A: "Ah-! T-that's none of y-your buisne- haaah..."

Oh Ra... coherent thought was quickly leaving him and all he could do was stuggle against his bonds and struggle not to thrust his hips up. He didn't want this to feel so good, he didn't want to be enjoying this but... it felt so good-! Letting a low moan escape him, he arched his back unwillingly, his torso aching with the effort.

M: He felt himself grin and took the other ones length in even deeper, scratching down his sides and pinching both his nipples again...  
>My goodness... that sounds were fun... Oh yeah... this toy would make lots of fun.<br>"C'mon thief..." He hummed and took the other ones length in again, bobbing his head up and down, grinning.

A: Oh Ra... There was something else building up inside his body, something besides the shame and he couldn't keep it in for much longer. Unable to resist anymore, Akefia thrust his hips up into Mariku's mouth, his eyes tightly shut as he pictured someone else doing this too him and suddenly it all became too much and he let go with a strangled scream and he thought maybe he might have said a name but his heartbeat was too loud for him to hear anything-!

His back landed on the freezing stone with a thud, and he lay there breathing harshly for a few moment before the shame overtook him.

M: He finished the poor guy beneath him and his tongue lapped the rest of the cum of his member, before he swallowed it all and looked up with a grin.  
>"So that is what you imagine about the poor, innocent boy..." Grinning widely, he crouches over Akefia again, smirking down at him and licking his lips, before he shoved his tongue into the other ones mouth, giving him a taste, of how his very essence lingered still in his own mouth...<p>

A: He tried to pull away from the other's mouth, but there was nowhere he could go and he wanted to gag as the other's tongue was shoved into his mouth and that -taste- invaded his mouth again, only this time there was another taste... salty and unfamiliar. Making a noise of discontent, he struggled to breathe as he finally managed to pull away by wrenching his head to the side.

"Get off me... you bastard..." he panted. The sweat that had accumulated on his body was starting to cool, and he fought not to shiver against the freezing stone, in an effort not to move his torso anymore then he had to.

M: He laughed out loud, it was a cruel and mocking sound, before he looked down, after he had lifted himself again, staring in the other ones face, wearing a lopsided grin.  
>"What? Ungrateful now with the things and occurence? You seemed very content at some point." An evil smirk curled his lips.<br>"Awww... come on... it isn't like I was not trying hard enough, is it?" A cruel smirk. "And besides... didn't you get what you wanted... a glimpse on that little host in such a position... it's not like you could not have it... you know... would you like to have him now, hm? Below you? Moaning, panting and crying your name in ecstasy?" Another evil giggle.  
>"Well... why not?"<p>

A: Akefia's eyes widened and he glared at the other, trying not to the left other's smirk get to him. "Leave Ryou out of this" he growled, straining against his bonds uselessly. Dammit! He must have said something about Ryou when he... dammit... Closing his eyes, the images of what Mariku had described assaulted him and he involunarilty shivered... Oh Ra... he didn't want to picture this... it really wasn't the time to be thinking about this but he couldn't help it...

M: He grinned widely... "Give your last thought to that little host of yours... because you follow him now!" Of course everything of this was a plain LIE! He wouldn't send the other one into tha dark realm... no... he would do something much... **much** more evil...  
>A wide smirk of insanity on his face, he worked his magic on Akefia and made everything fade into blackness... he should wake up in a few moments... grinning he placed himself sitting right at the other ones side shaking him...<br>Let the show begin~

"Akefia... Akefia..!" Ryou's voice sounded dim... though they were in the room again, Ryou's soulroom... that was what Akefia would see when he opened his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Alright, there was not much to edit here. I hope though, that you liked the chapter, it is always fun for me to be creative when I RP Mariku... so...<strong>

**You could say this is one of my favorite parts of the story. *smiles* Thanks to all readers so far and especially to our reviewers. We LIVE of your production!  
><strong>

**~Sang and Tenshi~**


	8. Sweetest Nightmare

**8D Hi again everyone! How have you all been? We would like to thank everyone who has read, faved and reviewed this story... It's good to know that people like it .w.**

**WARNING: There is sickle smut in this chapter disguised as gem, so if you don't like it I suggest you skip this chapter .w. Just a warning. And it might be a bit confusing in parts, and for that we apologize.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: We don't own yadda-yadda, now on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Akefia... Akefia..!" Ryou's voice sounded dim... though they were in the room again, Ryou's soulroom... that was what Akefia would see when he opened his eyes.<em>

A: "Ngh... Ryou..."

His eyes opened slowly and he stared at the smooth white ceiling for a few seconds before sitting bolt upright, a little bit too quickly. His ribs ached and he looked down and saw the strange white bandages and his shenti still in place. Oh thank Ra... it must have been a dream... Ryou wasn't... Ryou! Glancing around wildly, he saw a concerned pale face looking at him, half asleep and slightly flushed.

"Oh thank Ra... Ryou, you're alright" Akefia said as he sighed, his face etched with relief.

M: Ryou blinked and still looked down concerned at him. "Is everything allright? The noises you made in your sleep freaked me out... You had a bad dream I suppose..." The small, concerned and soft voice, that was indeed Ryou's met his ear. "I thought I'd better wake you..." He bowed forwards to hug Akefia a bit...  
>"It sounded terrible... good you're awake now..."<p>

A: Leaning into the other's embrace, Akefia sighed. He was glad that it had been a dream... Pressing a gentle kiss to Ryou's pale cheek, he breathed in Ryou scent... and paused. There was something... different about it... No, it's just like he remembered... must have been imagining things...

"Hey... are you feeling better now Ryou?" he murmured, drawing the pale teen closer

M: Mariku grinned, feeling the soft kiss on his cheek... oh, that was so deliciously evil... he was pulled against the other one and lifted his arms to lay it around the other one, lying his chin on the other ones shoulder, kissing his shoulder softly and talking into his neck.

"I'm better now..." Ryou said, sighing softly against the skin of his neck and smiled upwards a bit, his cheeks lightly blushed.  
>"I'm just glad you're okay... I was worried... how are you? Feeling better?"<p>

A: "I'm fine Ryou. No need to worry" Akefia murmured softly, a slight smile appearing on his face as he brushed a stray lock of hair off of the flushed cheek. Ryou just looked so... delectable right now and Akefia was reminded of a certain image from his dreams. Flushing slightly himself, he turned his head to the side, embrassment filling his body.

M: His smirk even grew with Akefia's reaction... he'd enjoy that...

"Akefia... is everything alright?" The smaller one asked, lifting his head a bit. "What is going on? You look like there is something bothering you?" The smaller one leaned in even more, and his soft breath caressed the tanned ones skin.

A: "I... It's nothing Ryou, don't worry about it" Akefia replied, his voice slightly strangled. Oh Ra... this was... Ryou was just so tempting, and he doubted that he knew it. And after that dream... and the kiss before they went to sleep last night... he didn't know if he would be able to control himself right now... and he felt terrible for it because the boy had been fucking raped not so long ago, and he didn't want to take advantage of Ryou while he was still in that state-!

M: He grinned... Akefia obviously was attracted... he could see that in his eyes... he'd have Ryou to be... more specific...

The smaller one looked at him and kissed his cheek in a soft and caring manner, he should feel the heat of his skin against his own cheek. "You don't seem alright, Akefia... really... what can I do to make you feel better?" He whispered, concerned eyes and soft blush meeting Akefia's eyesight.

A: "Ryou..."

Ra dammit Ryou was just so close and he just couldn't resist anymore-! Reaching up, he took Ryou's chin in a gentle grip, looking at him intently before leaning forward and capturing those soft lips in a kiss. The hand that was gripping the pale chin slid around to tangle themselves into fine white hair that -(but somehow it felt... different? He couldn't really describe it at this moment...) and drew the other closer as a soft noise escaped him.

M: He felt the other one kissing him and opened his lips a bit immediately, lifting his hand up and tracing his neck with the fingers in a sensual manner. His tongue pushed out a bit and rubbed against the other ones, while he got a shiver of that small noise of want...  
>Oh, that was so delicious..<p>

Ryou's reaction were showing him, that he appreciated the kiss, he kissed back, stroke his neck, leaned into him even more and opened his mouth, sliding in his own tongue gently, to stroke it against the other ones... "Akefia..." He whispered... and the sound was filled with warmth and feeling... a small pant following it... then he resumed kissing again, and stroking his skin... he looked striking... but he was still cute... the blush grew even more intense...

A: Deepening the kiss, he wrapped an arm around the frail waist, trying to pull him even closer. This is what he wanted... to be kissing the one he wanted so much... the one he knew he couldn't be able to live - die?- without. It was... unbearably romantic but he knew that was how he felt. Groaning deeply in the back on his throat, he began to push Ryou back onto the mattress, still kissing him deeply. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew that this was probably a very bad idea but... dammit...

M: Mariku grinned under him, enjoying the groan, that slid down his throat, as he put his hand behind Akefia's head and and massaged his neck, licking the inside of his mouth again.

Ryou moved under him, he stroke the back of his head and neck, combed through his hairs and gave a soft, delicious moan into his mouth. "I should... probably not want this... just now... but... I do... I feel like I could do far more with you..." Ryou looked up a bit ashame, about his own confession, but the haze of want in the smaller ones eyes and the blush, for that he seemed to be slightly ashame... proved that he spoke the truth... he really seemed to crave for the thief...

A: Oh gods... how could he say no to that face? Pressing a soft kiss to Ryou's lips, he looked at the pale, blushing face beneath him and fought a shiver. "Only if you are completely sure Ryou. You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with"

Leaning down, he nuzzled the flushed cheek, sighing as he inhaled the sweet scent of Ryou's skin.

M: Mariku grinned widely... it felt like that to be smothered with love? He grinned even wider, feeling the urge to bite the other ones shoulder, devour his taste again, feel the blood... warm blood in his mouth, and hear him moan in desire and pain... a grin spread on his face... he did something entirely else though...

Ryou smiled a bit and seemed to be relieved... "You... you really like me this way also?" His eyes lightened up and he kissed the other ones cheek... "Will you... will you let me thank you for that? I know you must be in pain... and I know you cannot move that good now... so... what if you let me do... the work?" Smiling Ryou looked up at him, still blushed... though so happy.

A: Wow... he never knew Ryou could be so... forward. His eyes widened slightly before he smiled slightly. "Whatever makes you comfortable sweet one, " he murmured, his voice affectionate.

M: Mariku smirked widely... he got into his trap... oh... he had to be careful, to not make this illusion too slutty... Akefia nearly had gotten it... smirking he moved forward and pulled Akefia in, lying him on the ground now, sitting over him again and...

...after he had turned him around, Ryou kissed him lightly, it felt thankful and filled with anticipation and also a bit of nervousness? Ryou rarely was the one dominating, so he looked at Akefia, and smiled a bit, looking him deep int the eyes, while he softly stroke the other ones chest.  
>"What do you want me to do, Akefia?" He smiled widely.<p>

A: Oh, this was like his dreams came true right now... Swallowing at the ideas that flashed through his mind, he stared up at those chocolate brown eyes and his breathe hitched at the -look- on that pale face...

"I just... want you to touch me" he said, desire seeping into his voice.

M: Mariku was intrigued by that sound... the desire in the other ones voice and body so he leaned down towards Akefia...

The soft face smiled, as he leaned in and kissed the other ones chest. "I hope this won't hurt..." And his hands began sliding over his skin, stoping at his nipples, pinching them slightly, shyly... but maybe it was exactly that what made it so sexy... so intriguing... He leaned his head down and the soft tongue licked at his nipple, like a small cat, laping a bit of milk... though that cutness seemed to only increase erotical stimulation.

A: Moaning softly, he wondered how the hell someone could look so cute yet sexy at the same time. Forget mouse... Ryou was positivily feline at the moment...

"Doesn't hurt..." Akefia murmured huskily, watching Ryou tease his nipples. It looked so fucking sexy... He blinked, and for a split second, he could have sworn he saw spikey blond hair and dark stone walls, before it was gone and he was seeing Ryou once more...

M: His tongue swirled around the nipple in a lethargic and slow manner... he had to be careful not to lose control... so his mouth opened and ...

Ryou bit softly into his nipple, sliding down the other ones body, kissing his skin and stroking down his sides. "Akefia...", he breathed softly against the other ones body, blush returning as he nuzzled the other ones skin even more, snuggling his cheek into the other ones skin and hovering over him a few moments later, smiling and leaning down to nibble his neck softly.

A: Groaning, Akefia tilted his head to the side, giving Ryou more access. Oh gods... since when was Ryou so damn sexy like this? All the blushing combined with the things he was doing with his mouth... it was beginning to make him hard...

M: He stiffled his triumphant laughing in a noise of want he let Ryou make, leaning even more into the other ones skin...

Ryou kissed up his jawline again, after he had smothered Akefia's neck with attention and kissed the corner of his mouth, kissing his lips again and slide his hands into the other ones hair. "Akefia..." He whispered and moaned every now and then between his soft kisses and nibbled his bottom lip. His abdomen was sliding down until... it made the pale one blush when he felt how hard Akefia was...

And Mariku grin triumphantly with his victory.  
>"I win~" Of course... he erased the sound for Akefia's ears... but he couldn't help to draw a line along Akefia's cheek with his tongue also.<p>

A: "Ryou..." Akefia breathed, resisting the urge to just ravage the teen above him... Feeling Ryou trace his tongue along his cheek, he shuddered as that soft tongue slid slowly over the sensitive scar tissue before a low groan left his mouth. For some reason... this felt familiar... but he didn't know why... Was it from is nightmare? Pushing the thought out of his mind, he turned his head and pressed a desperate kiss to pale lips, a moan of want escaping him.

M: Marik felt himself being kissed again... desperate this times... he knew how BAD the other one wanted it.

Ryou kissed back and rubbed his soft tongue against the other one, sliding his hands down and blushing hard again. "I... never did that... so... I hope... I'll do everything fine... Akefia.." He smiled again, kissing back, putting his hand on the other ones member, stroking it with his soft fingers...

A: "Oh FUCK-!"

Those hands felt so damn good... it was even better then he had imagined, when he had let himself think about it. Breathing heavily, he struggled to keep his hips from thrusting up to create more friction, but it was so damn difficult... It really didn't help that this was the first time he had been with anybody, and that Ryou looked so damn delicious like this... Fuck-!

M: Mariku's eyes widened a bit and he smirked widely... oh, this voice... he liked it... it was hard to not take the other one as his in a most violent and hard manner, and attack him, like a swarm of locusts...

Ryou shiverd obviously with the sound and gave a soft noise of want, blushing even more... "Do it again~ .. please..." He whispered, and slid his finger over the tip, his other hand fumbling with the cloth of the shenti, that the other one still wore, opening it slowly. "Your voice sounds... so good..."

A: Moaning loudly, he jerked hips up involuntarily, his eyes screwing shut as he tried to process the pleasure he was feeling. "Ryou... Fuck... feels so damn good-!" he moaned out, his voice slightly hoarse. He was beginning to sweat, his hair starting to stick to his forhead and the cold sheets sticking to his skin - wait cold? Why were the sheets co- oh dear gods what did Ryou just -do- with his hand?

M: Mariku's grin developed into a huge mask of glee, he felt the urge to eat that delicious little thief up with every second that past, everything about this was delicious~...

Ryou moaned out a bit and placed himself between his legs, leaning down and opening his mouth to look at the huge member of Akefia and bowed forward, to nibble at it, soft blush still in place, soft tongue sliding into the slit, licking off the pre-cum, panting against the hardened and hot flesh...

A: A choked scream erupted from him as he found himself engulfed in Ryou hot mouth, that tongue driving him mad... he didn't know how he was going to stand this-! Gasping out Ryou's name, he threaded his shaky fingers into soft, tangled white locks, half wondering if this was just some wonderful dream and he was still fast asleep next to Ryou...

M: Mariku enjoyed it... even more this time, hands sliding into his hair, while Akefia sunk deeper and deeper into his own dream, being caught in a wonderful nightmare... how he soon should find out... the bonds of shadows were dissolved around the other ones wrists (if they weren't even already)...

The smaller one moaned when Akefia started to massage his head and soon bobbed his head up and down, before he looked up again. "You look so good... I'd like to know how this feels like..." The smaller one whispered caught in his own thoughts, looking down at Akefia's sinful, sweating body.

A: Gasping for air, he looked down at Ryou, meeting lusty chocolate brown eyes and groaning. Fuck Ryou looked so sexy like that-! Untangling one of his hands from the snowy locks, he traced his fingers gently along Ryou's jawline, a soft look on his face.

"Whatever you want sweet one, but I need to finish..." he said huskily, his voice laced with arousal. He was just so close...

M: Mariku grinned widely... he looked forward for it... so hard, that he actually WAS getting hard himself... all the time... it was quite needy now.

Ryou blinked and smiled at him. "Of course... I don't want to torture you!" He giggled and leaned down to engulf the member in front of him again, and suck and nibble at it with his soft lips and tongue, and the never too hard biting teeth, bobbing his head up and down, moaning wantonly against his shaft, creating delicious vibrations around the other one, using his hands to massage the places, where his mouth wasn't able to get at...

A: Moaning loudly, Akefia arched his back, feeling himself getting closer with every delicious sound that Ryou made. Fuck-! He was almost-!

"Oh gods... RYOU-!" he cried out, arching his back and cumming hard into that sweet mouth. His grip tightened on the snowy locks and he thought vaguely maybe he might be hurting the other but it felt so good he couldn't help it... Collapsing onto the mattress, he panted as a good hazy feeling settled over him.

"Oh gods Ryou... that was... wow" he panted, grinning down at the pale teen.

M: Mariku grinned, after he swallowed every last bit and lifted his head, panting a bit... Akefia might have just ripped a few hairs out... but that was minor damage... he loved to see the flushed face... oh, yes... A wide grin on his lips, he crouched forward again.

... "Thank you..." Ryou blushed and smiled.  
>"To hear you like that was just... wow... really... I never heard something so... good before..." He blushed even deeper, smiling once again down at Akefia, sharing the salty taste he still has in his mouth, with the one he loved so much, stroking through the other ones hair.<p>

A: Deepening the kiss, Akefia groaned deeply as he tasted himself in Ryou's mouth... it tasted unusual, strangely salty compared to the usual sweetness of Ryou's mouth. Disentangling his hands from Ryou's hair, he began to caress his way down Ryou's back, dislodging his coat, which slid noiselessly onto the bed.

M: Mariku loved the way, the other one moved in his mouth... oh he was so sweet tasting... tempting... he kissed back, panting lightly... of course... he was very ... yeah, READY for it...

Ryou replied the kiss and panted lightly, obviously he had a few problems at the area he just gave special attention to at Akefia's body...  
>The pale one shivered under Akefia's touches and panted even more, licking his lips.<br>"Akefia~" he whispered. "Would you... would you... do... the same for me?" He whispered. "It is so much..." The shivers rolled over his skin and his face was very blushed by now...

A: Still slightly out of breath, Akefia grinned before pressing a light kiss to Ryou's lips, his hands now on the fabric-clad hips. Pulling back, he grinning impishly before flipping them over, switching their positions. "Anything for you sweet one." He breathed, before leaning down and attacking Ryou's neck, nipping it gently.

M: Mariku looked into the face and was... intrigued... oh, that grin... he loved it already...

Ryou was flung around and panted with the surprise, when Akefia attacked his neck, lying his arms around the naked man above and panting in his ear softly, by displaying his neck, blushing even more, he moaned slightly. "Oh~ Akefia..."

A: Grinning against the pale expanse of skin, he bit down gently once more as he slid a hand beneath the hemline of the pale blue shirt Ryou was wearing, exploring the pale skin hidden underneath. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a little voice wondering where the bitemarks that the spirit had made on Ryou's neck were, but he ignored it. He had hated seeing them anyway and he didn't care what the spirit said... Ryou wasn't his property...

M: Mariku breathed out, with the other one over him biting his neck... "Hmmm~", grinning he leaned back and enjoyed the caresses... 'poor little thief~' ...

Ryou leaned into the touches, panting under him, growing warmer with every touch and obviously enjoying all of this immensely. "Haaah... Akefia... so... good..." He whispered and resumed panting...

A: Oh gods, those moans were so... delicious... Sliding a hand up the pale torso, he lifted the shirt in the process, exposing Ryou's pale chest. Leaning back, he pulled Ryou's shirt off and tossed it to the side, already forgotten before it even landed. Staring down at Ryou with hooded eyes, he commited what he was seeing to memory. Ryou lay beneath him, heavily flushed as he panted, his brown eyes hazy with lust as he breathed Akefia's name.

"So damn beautiful..." he breathed, feeling himself harden again at the image. Leaning down, he took one of the rosy nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

M: Mariku leaned his head back and moaned... indeed~ beautiful it was... and sooo~ satifying... He slid his hands into Akefia's hair, grinning and mewling a bit..

Ryou obviously liked it, soft moans and mewling escaped his mouth and soft fingers found the way into Akefia's hair, the hands lying on the back of his head, pushing him deeper and the body leaning up into his mouth... "Haaah-ha..." The panting grew louder and Ryou's face stayed covered in that blush, his hair lying disordered around his head, like a halo.

A: Feeling Ryou's hands tangle into his hair, he glanced up as he worked, commiting the image to memory. Teasing the nub into full hardess, he moved onto the other side, repeating the process as his fingers teased the nub he just left, not quite believing he was doing this, with Ryou... it was a dream come true...

M: He grinned towards the other one, finding a mad glee in the knowledge, that he saw someone else... He really HAD tricked the other ones mind so good, that it would be hard to escape out of his trap now... nevermind... it didn't matter if Akefia got out or not... he belonged to him in the end... though that willing face made him hungry for more...

Ryou looked at him smiling and blushed, every now and then, the desire made his head bend back a little and his eyes roll back into his head with pleasure...  
>"Akefia... it is so good..." He whispered and shivered under the other male, until his hips grinded upwards with a well placed nip and hit the other ones.<br>Ryou's face blushed deeper immediately. "I-I'm sorry!" He panted out.

A: He moaned when Ryou bucked his hips, brushing against his own hardness. Panting, he grinned up at Ryou, his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Nothing... to apologize for Ryou..." he panted out, leaning up to press a kiss to the pale lips, his hands sliding down to fumble with the button. Breaking away from the kiss, he glanced down, a slightly confused look on his face. He didn't...

"Sweet one... help me take them off?" he murmured against the other's lips

M: Mariku grinned widely, getting a kiss from Akefia again... 'Oh, yes... I WILL help you with them...'

Ryou blushed even more and slowly bended his hips up a bit to get out of his pants. "Of course..." And then he kissed the other ones lips again, kicking the pants off slowly.

A: Melting into the kiss, he slipped his tanned hands under the waistband of the - boxers? is that what they were called?- and sought out Ryou's hardness. His fingers connected with the heated flesh and he grasped it firmly, giving it a few firm strokes. Grinning against the other's lips, he rubbed his thumb against the weeping tip, loving the sounds that Ryou made.

M: Mariku mewled with the touches, licking the other ones lips... oh, he could be a tiger then... yes, indeed... he liked that... very so!

Ryou shivered and twitched under the other male and moaned and mewled his desire for those touches out shamelessly.  
>"Akefia~" He whispers once more, half moaning the name and sinks deeper and deeper in this desire, bending his head back and moaned out once more.<p>

A: Breathing heavily, he rested his forhead against Ryou's shoulder, his eyes half lidded as he stroked firmly but slowly. Ignoring the aching of his ribs, he began to lick and nip his way down the pale sweating body beneath him, relishing the noises that he caused. Withdrawing his hand, he reached the waistband of the boxers and looking up with an impish grin, he gripped the elastic with his teeth, pulling down the fabric slowly as he looked directly into hazy brown eyes.

M: Mariku enjoyed the nips, the caresses, the teasing... and when the other one pulled the imaginated pants down... 'oh~ ... you little tease...' Again he felt the strong urge now to just pound into the other one and have him moan in ecstasy under him...

Ryou looked down at him and OH! - how the lust in those eyes increased and how he moaned, when the other one did that move... it looked so incredibly sexy...  
>The smaller one chewed his lip and shivered a moment with closed eyes, as if he wanted to memorize this moment forever...<br>And when he opened them again (-was there a short flashing purple?-) He didn't hold back the desire in those hazy eyes anymore... Ryou wanted him... BAD... That pale body flushed with desire and heat.. must've looked downright delicious.

A: He dragged the boxers down slowly until Ryou's erection sprang free and he stared at it hungrily as his hands took over dragging the boxers off and tossing them aside. Leaning in, he grasped the base of the hardness as he licked it tenatively, finding that he rather enjoyed the taste. Smirking, he glanced up again as he took the tip into his mouth and sucked hard, watching the reactions closely.

M: Mariku sucked in a deep breath and his head rolled back when the other one took his tip into his mouth... 'Ohhhhh... Ra..'

Ryou did entirely the same, panting out loudly and moaning heatedly. "Ahhhh~ nhhhhg... Akefia... oh~ gods..!"  
>Goosebumps rushed over his skin and his back arched, his hips leaning up even more, the brown eyes looking at him in want.<p>

A: Thats what he wanted to hear... taking more within his mouth, he stroked the base achingly slowly with his fingertips. Dusty purple looked deeply into chocolate brown as he took as much as he could into his mouth, his tongue working over every patch of available skin, his teeth scraping teasingly as he began to move his head up and down achingly slowly.

M: Mariku himself had trouble to lie there now and not to twitch and moan, pressing the other one deeper... "You little tease..." He breathed and licked his lips, while purple met purple and Akefia took even more of him into his mouth, he closed his eyes, throwing his head back and grinned, while he moaned out.

Ryou was twitching and writhing under him, his body trembling with desire and the chocolate eyes begged him with a glance to go further, and as he did, the pale body bent backwards and gave of a long drawn, delicious moan, followed by a few more, with every inch of skin the tanned man seemed to such in and caress... "AAAHH!~"

A: Grinning around the hardness in his mouth, he chuckled, sending vibrations down it and making Ryou writhe beneath him. Oh gods... that scream was delicious and it sent a jolt right to his groin. Moaning himself as he began to harden again, he doubled his effort into bringing as much pleasure as he could to the pale one beneath him, wanting nothing more to bring him bliss.

M: Mariku was unable to shut his mouth any longer... oh gods... his moans mingled with Ryou's and he stared down at Akefia, craning his neck. 'yesssssssssssss' was the only blissful thought he could muster in his head.

Ryou laid spread before him, his pleasure nearly seeped out of him and stained the floor...  
>Well... soon it really would stain something. The smaller one was writhing in desire, his screams and moans were only for the one purpose, to give them to the thief king and also to lift that urge to explode in lust right there and then. "Ahhhhhhkefia!" The moan seemed to shake Ryou's own frame the voice delicious blissful and wanting... oh the smaller one had no choice but to enjoy this... it was soo good at least... "So... aahhhh..!"<p>

A: Pulling back briefly fo breath, he stared at the flushed, panting mess beneath him and he felt the urge the ravage the teen beneath him, wanted to feel that sweat slicked skin move against his as they found completion together, wanted to hear those cries right in his ear as Ryou came.

"So damn beautiful..." he breathed, looking into the eye as he leaned down again, resuming his efforts with his mouth, tongue and hands, making erotic slurping sounds as he moved faster.

M: Mariku's head lay back in pleasure and his hands slid into Akefia's hair, pulling him closer, moaning out loudly, near to completion by now, ...

Ryou's hips buckled up shamelessly, when he was hitting his sweet spots all at once, the smaller one shivered and a hot need built in his stomach, almost too hot to handle!  
>"Ahhh...Kefia... I'll... I'm gonna..."<p>

A: Gagging slightly as Ryou's hips jerked up, but he took as much as he could into his mouth, his jaw aching but he didn't care. Moaning himself, he braced himself as he felt the body beneath him tense and the fingers in his hair tighten. Sliding up so he only had the tip in his mouth, staring heatedly up at Ryou as he lifted his hand and traced a single finger up the large vein on the underside on the hardness at the same time he ran his tongue teasilingly over the slit.

M: Panting and grinning still Mariku gave his last glance down towards the other one and saw that expression together with the feelings between his legs it threw him over the edge...

Ryou's mouth opened wide and he screamed out Akefia's name, while he came hard, his whole body trembling, the twitching of sweaty limbs and the tossing of the other ones head... It was obvious how MUCH Ryou enjoyed that... and how hot he was everywhere... He whimpered in delight and lay back down, panting hard, when Akefia was done and his ecstasy finally subsided... the hands in his hair grew weak..

A: Catching Ryou's essence in his mouth, he waited until Ryou collasped, spent ont the bed before swallowing and pullling away with a grin. The taste lingered in his mouth, salty yet sweet, something he had never quite tasted before. Licking his lips, he crawled up Ryou's limp body until he was face to face with the teen. He looked down at the other with hooded eyes.

"You taste good Ryou" he said huskily, leaning down and pressing a kiss to that panting mouth, letting the other taste himself.

M: Mariku gazed upwards into the other ones face and still was not able to get this smirk away... nor the panting... oh Ra... what a plaything he had found... he was kissed again and moaned with his own taste...

Ryou moaned into his mouth, before the hands slid down onto Akefia's shoulders and stroke down his back. "Hmmmmmm~" The smaller one moaned into the other ones mouth, still sucking in deep breaths of air. "Hah~"

A: Pulling back slightly, he breathed heavily, feeling his hardness ache as he felt Ryou slide his hands up and down his back, fingers tracing old scars gently. Breathing a soft moan, he leaned down and nuzzled Ryou's sweaty neck, his tongue darting out to taste the saltiness.

"I want you so badly Ryou... " he breathed against the other's neck, his voice still slightly hoarse.

M: Feeling him nuzzle and lick his neck, Mariku turned his head and panted into the other ones ear, nibbling the shell and smirking.

"I want... you too, Akefia..." The smaller ones shoulders sunk a bit and his head hung down. "But... I guess... I'm... too scared to be taken.. and also it... still hurts..." His head hung even more down, before he blinked and looked up again in a careful manner.  
>"But... if... you want to... I... you know... I could... do it?" He blushed deeply.<p>

A: Pausing in his minstrations, he nuzzled against the sweaty neck as he thought about it. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to submit like that... but it was Ryou, wasn't it? If there was anyone he could trust with this, it was Ryou... because he loved him...

"You can take me, sweet one" he murmured quietly, inhaling the scent of fresh sweat and sighing. "Just... make it good, okay?"

M: Mariku looked down at him and took his chin up leaning in to whisper into Akefia's ear... "Oh~ I'll make it incredible~"

Ryou instead whispered into the other ones ear. "I'll give my best... I... I promise." He panted still into the other ones ear, before hands lied down on his shoulder and turned him to lie back on the bed again. Ryou smiled encouraging at him and kissed his lips once more.

A: Moaning softly into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around this slim shoulders, pulling him closer. Oh gods... he wanted this, only with Ryou, only ever with Ryou... his hardness throbbed and he pulled away with a gasp, his dusky purple eyes hazy with lust.

M: He had to stiffle a gasp, when the other one lay beneath him and again Mariku had to wonder about how strange humans were. Akefia did care about the person doing this with him? He nearly giggled... in the end it would be the same outcome... so he..

...Leaning down and kissing his chest, Ryou smiled at him again, apparently recognizing the "sacrifice" Akefia gave for him and so he leaned in and kissed the lips once more, grasping for Akefia's legs and putting them into a bended and upright standing position...

...while Mariku grinned widely... oh~ he had a wonderful terrible idea... he'd fill the other one with happiness when he did that... only to see it shatter so soon again... he bit back his laughter...  
>THAT was a splendid idea...<p>

A: He felt his legs being maneuvered and he bit his lip, slightly nervous. He knew that Ryou would never hurt him on purpose, but... his mind flashed back to Ryou's rape at the hands of the spirit, and the -pain- that had been etched into Ryou's pale face... But no, he knew that Ryou would never do that to him. Ever. Flashing a smile at the other, he wanted to tell the other that he trusted him to do this, but he couldn't seem to find the words...

M: Mariku grinned... that was the moment he had been waiting for... all the time... he leaned forward, kissing the other ones lips, entering him with a finger and sucking at his tongue while he widened the tanned male under him...

After a while Ryou put in the second finger also, still kissing him, while he smiled, starting to scissor those soft fingers in his ass...  
>"Akefia~... there is... something I want you to know..." And as he felt the other one was relaxed enough to take him, he bended over him and placed himself right in front of his entrance...<br>"I love you~"

And with that words Mariku entered the other one, trembling with silent evil laughter, that got swallowed in a deep moan.

A: His eyes widened at those words and a smile began to spread on his face and he felt so damn happy-

OH GODS-

Arching his back as Ryou slid into him, he screwed his eyes shut and moaned loudly as he was filled. It... burned but in such a good way and, oh gods, he wanted more-!

"Oh gods **Ryou**!" he breathed, wrapping his legs around Ryou's fragile waist, pulling him closer and keeping him there. "Oh gods, I love you Ryou!"

M: Mariku grinned widely... oh... this was so wonderful evil and horrible, that he nearly felt a content shiver run down his spine...  
>But he could congratulate himself for his breathtakingly cruel coup later... now he had some business to finish.<p>

Ryou shivered over him, moaning hard. "Ha~aah... you're so tight..." He moaned out and leaned forward, sinking even deeper into the other one, which made him moan even louder.  
>"Ohh~"<p>

A: Groaning deeply, he panted hard, trying to keep himself from digging his nails into Ryou's pale shoulders. He could feel Ryou shifting inside him and the breathy moans and it felt so good! All he wanted was more and he couldn't help but buck his hips, pulling Ryou in deeper within him.

"Hah... Ryou... FUCK~!" he yelled as Ryou brushed against **something** inside of him that sent a jolt of pleasure right to his groin.

M: Mariku grinned widely and leaned down to nibble the other ones neck. "Your prostate is a real~ sweet spot, little thief~..." He whispered into the other ones ear and licked around it.

Ryou instead leaned over him and whispered into his ear. "Oh god, Akefia... you're so good..." Slowly starting to move inside of the other one with terribly slow thrusts, he gasped into the other ones ear. "Haa~aaah!"

A: Moaning in time with the thrusts, he could feel a flush spreading across his face and the sweat breaking out across his body again. The breathy moan in his ear were such a turn on and the feeling of his erection rubbing up against Ryou's stomach was driving him insane. He needed more-!

"Ryou~! F-faster!" he moaned out when he couldn't take the pace anymore. Ryou's thrusts were only brushing that spot and he wanted more...

M: The blonde one above him smirked and took his hips with one arm to hold him in his place. 'What you want... is what you get..'

Ryou lay an arm around his hips and breathed a wanton moan into his ear, thrusting into him deeply and fast, starting to move with more intensity and harder thrusts, licking his neck while he did so, and moaning his name ever and ever again. "Haaaaaa~Akefiaaah~"

A: His throat was beginning to get hoarse from screaming as Ryou rammed into that place with every thrust, and he couldn't help but lift his hips and meet each movement. This was what he wanted... to feel their sweat slicked skin moving against eachother while they moaned and screamed and came closer with every single thrust.

M: Mariku enjoyed every second, every of the thiefs movements, every moan from those lips and every desperate expression that longed for even more... "Scream for me, my little thief... come on.. scream for me..."

Ryou moaned over him and his sweat covered his pale and wonderful soft skin... "Ahhaaaa~" He breathed into the other ones ear again, kissing the other ones shoulder and nibbling it, getting to his lips to kiss Akefia again, while he thrusted into the other one even deeper... even more~ ...  
>A few droplets of sweat tickled down the other ones neck and dropped on Akefia's chest.<p>

A: Deepening the kiss desperately, he made a soft noise as he felt that sweat trickle down his chest, mingling with his own. He was loving this, the feeling of being connected this intimately with Ryou, the one person he loved and he never wanted it to end. Breaking away from the kiss with a loud moan, he could feel himself coming closer...

"Ah~! S-so clo- haaah~!" he cut himself of with a scream as Ryou nailed that **place** dead on, making him lose his coherency.

M: Mariku grinned widely, sucking in a deep breath and moaned while he felt himself coming closer...

Ryou moved as if he'd have reached the end soon, his body was moving even faster and shook lightly and his mewls grew even more desperate... "Ahhhh~ aaahhhhh! Akefia!" He licked the other ones neck again, rubbing their bodies together.

A: Oh gods! He couldn't hold any longer! All that pleasure and those mewls were driving him insane! Screaming out, he arched his back, slamming himself down hard on Ryou's hardness, unable to hold on anymore.

"RYOU~!"

M: And suddenly the other ones face began to waver and the lips that kissed him while the other one was rolled over by his orgasm too, weren't pale any longer... but tanned.. the moans were deeper, though the body slid still over his, while the other ones moans died deep down in Akefia's throat as he released...

A: He didn't want to believe it.

One minute he had been clutching a beautiful pale panting angel while he rode out his orgasm, the next he was looking up at that tanned monster Mariku, who had a wicked grin on his face as his tanned body covered his own, while he still moved within Akefia.

"What the FUCK?" he exclaimed, his voice hoarse as he tried to get up, get away, anything, but he found his body was too sore and too tired to move. He started to feel sick as he realized... oh gods... He finally managed to move his arms and he started to tried to push the other off, but not having the strength to do so.

M: Mariku smirked widely, taking the other ones arms and leaned down to lick his ear once more.  
>"I have to say, my illusion worked magnificent..." He bit the other ones neck again. "I had so much fun~" He chuckled into the other ones skin, sitting up after that and smirking down on his stomach that was flooded by Akefia's essence...<br>"And you apparently too." Still chuckling he dipped a fingertip into the liquid and licked it off slowly with his tongue.

A: "Get OFF ME!" Akefia yelled hoarsely, struggling to free his arms. He couldn't believe he fell for an illusion... he was such a fool. It had felt so real... Ryou had felt so real... and he **had** enjoyed it, which was worse. But he had enjoyed it because he thought it was Ryou, not... **him**. Feeling a churning feeling in his gut, he couldn't watch as the other tasted him. He had failed again... only this time he had failed himself.

M: "What if I say no... what will you do then?" He asked, absolutely calm, while he watched the other one still, violet eyes staring down into pale purple and nearly engulfing him with the intensity of the stare... it was piercing, terrible and cruel... maybe especially because of the smile that was lingering so softly and apathetic towards the other ones complaints.

A: He couldn't do anything and he knew it. Not while Mariku had the Rod. All he could do was glare up at him and wish the most painful deaths upon the other.

"I hate you" he spat, his hands clenching uselessly. He couldn't stop the sickening feeling in his gut, but now... he could feel anger and hatred building up as well, making him burn. How dare he bring Ryou into this? Ryou was innocent dammit. He didn't deserve to be brought into Mariku's twisted mindgames.

M: He smirked. "If it makes you calmer... Ryou indeed is still kept in the realm... he saw nothing about what happened here..."  
>He grinned.<br>"But good to know I destroyed a slowly blooming love... it would have hurt my heart to not know about this... poor thing... and poor you, being seperated from him..." He leaned down again.  
>"Though imagine, you can have this until the rest of your eternal being... to feel him like you ever dreamed of... you just have to submit... and I'll give it to you... all of it..."<p>

A: "Like fuck. I'd never submit to **you**!" he spat angrily, still struggling. But his limbs were beginning to feel so damn heavy, and he was struggling just to move. Breathing heavily, he glared up at the other, wishing that Mariku would just get off of him and leave him alone.

M: The grin on his face was filled with ill-intention and he actually got up to leave the other one alone, going over to a tub that was filled with water and cleaned himself off with a washcloth.  
>"I think you need time to think about all of this... and I still have business to mind..." He grinned over his shoulder.<br>"So don't mind me doing exactly that now."  
>Mariku suddenly wore his clothes again and slowly got over to the door...<br>"I'll... put the fire out, while I'm gone... I'm sure you don't mind..."  
>He grinned while turning around, mad glance thrown at Akefia.<br>"At least we don't want the kitten to burn himself, do we?"

A: He breathed a sigh of relief as the other got off him, curling up into a fetal position, his eyes following every move the other made. However he sat up abruptly, ignoring the various aches and pains, when the other mentioned putting out the fire. He wanted to protest, he really did, because he couldn't take the darkness anymore, but his throat-!

"No!" he said, his voice too hoarse to be heard properly.

M: He stopped dead and looked over his shoulder. "No?"  
>A smirk lay on his lips. "And what do I get for leaving it on? I'm not the welfare, you know..."<p>

A: Biting his lip, Akefia stared at the floor. He didn't want to be in the darkness again... the screams terrified him and drove him mad, and the other knew it. But... he didn't want to bow down to Mariku, give him exactly what he wanted. He knew either way he was doomed... Dammit! He didn't... but he had no choice...

"...Fine. I'll... submit" he muttered, half hoping that the other wouldn't be able to hear him properly, but knowing he would.

M: Mariku looked back at him and smirked.  
>Getting away from the door and over to the thief he took him up and got him over to one of the couches.<br>"You better rest here then... until I'm back~"  
>He licked Akefia's cheek softly and purred and with a stroke through the air, near Akefia's arm there was a weight at his side and a pale white haired boy, sleeping there, leaning into the bigger one, snuggling against the other one sleeping. Right created beyond the tanned hand.<p>

A: Flinching at the touch, he refused to look at Mariku. Dammit... he hated this... Suddenly there was a heavy warmth at his side and he looked down to see Ryou sleeping soundly beside him. His eyes widened as he gently touched him, wondering if he was the real thing or just an illusion again.

"What...?"

M: Mariku breathed a soft hum into his ear before he raised again, the flames grew dim to a cozy point and he turned around.  
>"I will be back soon... don't do anything stupid in here... I'll get it."<br>He smirked at Akefia again and got out of the room... of course it was only an illusion... but the other one would get that soon.

Ryou still slept, half lying snuggled to Akefias arm, nuzzling his side.

A: Flinching as the door slammed shut, Akefia reached for his discarded shenti, shuddering as he could feel Mariku's semen dripping out of him. Trying not to disburb the sleeping teen leaning on him, he gently placed him on the couch and moved towards the tub, hating the dripping feeling running down his leg. Quicky reaching for the discarded cloth, he soaked it in the water and washed himself down as thoroughly as he could. He still felt filthy, every after he had scrubbed every inch of his skin but somehow he knew that he couldn't scrub away the feeling. Pulling on his shenti with a grimace and sighing, he glanced over at the sleeping pale teen curled up on the couch where he had left him. He knew... he knew that Mariku wouldn't have pulled Ryou from the Shadows and that this was just an illusion, but... he couldn't help but want Ryou to be there.

"Gods I'm pathetic..." he muttered to himself as he crossed the room. Wincing as his ribs ached and protested, he quickly headed towards the couch, sitting down with a sigh of relief. He quickly arranged himself and Ryou-illusion so that the sleeping teen's head was resting on his lap, while he stroked the fine white strands, much like Ryou had done for him... all that time ago... Feeling the telltale burning in his eyes, he blinked rapidly and stared at the fire moodily, his eyelids growing heaver with each passing moment...

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Awwwww... somehow this chapter was hot, but still mean... But I like the ending. :') <strong>

**Well... now that Akefia is in the ring with an illusional Ryou at his side and Mariku leaving the Item again... what will happen? *hugging everybody and giving all of you cookies*  
><strong>

**There was a good amount of editing in here and I'm glad it is done now! Love all of you and hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter! ;3**

**So long!**

**~Sang and Tenshi **


	9. The Sting of Hopelessness

**Hello again .w. Sorry this took so long to upload but I've been busy :D**

**Uhm there is a bit of cutting and gore in this chap... and illusion Ryou has a job in this chapter .w. read and enjoy... and please don't flame  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ... I've said it too many times before.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>M: When he came into the door he was... positively strained... but triumphant. Yes... a really triumphant feeling bubbled in his stomach... It had been almost his death... but in the end he had held the victory of the duel against Wheeler. He closed the door behind him and got over to the couch to see...<br>A smirk found its way on top of the tanned face.  
>Akefia's tanned and scarred face had been burried into his illusions long, fluffy, white hair, the limbs of both of them tangled in their sleep, while each of them seemed to snuggle to the warmth.<br>A short moment he thought about waking Akefia... but no... there was time later for the celebration of his victory.  
>Slowly he got over to a sofa himself and sat down, calming his strained soul and also his body outside.<p>

A: Mumbling something incoherently, Akefia's eyes fluttered open sometime later to see fluffy white hair that smelt like sweet breads. Sighing contentedly, he nuzzled the hair hazily, letting his eyes slip close once more. And then he remembered what had happened previously and his eyes flew open as he jerked into a sitting position.

"Fuck" he hissed quietly as his lower back and ribs ached. Panting quietly, he looked around the room, surprised to find Mariku dozing on a nearby couch. He... almost looked human like that...

M: Indeed, Mariku's eyes were closed shut, the body was relaxed and his face was... peaceful... you could say it like that, the spiky hair was a SLIGHT bit disarranged... though he didn't seemed very nervous, being able to sleep around Akefia and his illusion.  
>Which by the way still snuggled Akefia's skin.<br>Mariku's chest raised and settled down in an even rhythm...

A: Frowning slightly, he stared at Mariku and realized... this was a perfect opportunity to try to escape. He didn't know where he would go, but anywhere is better than being a slave to Mariku, right? untangling himself from the Ryou illusion, he quietly got up from the couch and crept towards the door, glancing at Mariku to make sure he still slept. Placing a hand in the handle, he took a deep breath and pulled the door open...

M: ... to be greeted by pitch black darkness.  
>Funny was, that the darkness seemed to be solid. Or why else did the light of the fire just END at a certain point? Or was it an absolute dark abyss?<p>

A: Jumping back with a yell of shock, he slammed the door shut, before wincing. Faced with such terrible darkness, he had forgotten -why- he had been at the door in the first place. "Fuck" he muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose, not wanting to turn around.

M: Mariku didn't open his eyes, though he chuckled behind the other one... had he really been asleep or was he awake all the time?  
>"You really wanted to leave?"<br>A smirk on his lips, one of the eyes opened and stared at Akefia sleepily. "What a pity... for I'd hate it so much to lack your company..." Smirking widely he slowly turned and looked at Ryou on the couch, still being asleep... He got up and sat down beside the smaller on, scratching the back of his head and neck...  
>"And your little kitten? You wanted him to stay here? All alone? With me?"<p>

A: "You and I both know that isn't Ryou. It's just an illusion" Akefia said quietly, his voice not betraying his emotions as his fists clenched by his sided. He still didn't turn around, not wanting to see the expression on Mariku's face

M: "Well then I wonder... why are you still here? Still more afraid of the darkness than me? If nothing holds you here?" He scratched the smaller one behind his ears and earned a soft pant of rolling warm breath on his leg...  
>His illusions were perfect... every time.<p>

A: "Even if I could get out of here, where the hell would I go?" he muttered lowly. The hall had been his last hope... and he knew it. But his stupid fears had stopped him in his only way of escaping, and he knew he wouldn't be strong enough to face that for a long time. Sighing bitterly, he turned to face Mariku, a sliver of hatred piercing him when he saw how -close- Mariku was to Ryou... even if it was just an illusion.

M: He smirked widely, the long, tanned fingers still sliding through Ryou's hair. "That is right... you have to stay in the ring at least, don't you... so... your only hope is, that the owner of the ring changes soon, hm? But that won't happen." He grinned widely.  
>"The best friend of the pharaoh is probably dying right now... you know... and I'm sure... either he loses to his arch enemy... or I'll be his opponent in the next round... and I'll beat him." He tilted his head, pulling Ryou up, to lay his head in his lap, while he leaned back.<br>"You should thank me, little thief... I'll ease that hatred of those ghosts... maybe then you can escape?" He grinned.  
>And in those eyes Akefia should see...<br>That he had no intention to neither give the ring, nor Akefia away...  
>The owner would never change any time soon..<p>

A: "As if you would ever let me escape" Akefia muttered darkly, slowly making his way over to the couch farthest from Mariku. He couldn't stand to see Mariku touch that illusion like that, even though it wasn't real. Curling up on the couch, he stared at the fire moodily. Dammit was it too much to ask for just some freedom?

M: He chuckled. "Where is that fire of yours?" He grinned. "Did you really break so early?" His grin even widened, watching the thief.  
>"What a pity... I thought to play with you would be a long time occupation... you were so promising..." Another dark and throaty chuckle, while he tilted Ryou's head up and started to stroke his neck, lethargic and warm pants getting heard under the tanned male's hand.<br>"So... you want to resume staring at the fire?"

A: "Shut up" he hissed, not wanting to hear that voice, or the panting of the illusion. He wondered vaguely if he could get away with attacking Mariku again, but he knew after last time... well he didn't want to go through that again. A shudder went down his spine at the thought of those touches and the sweetness of the false Ryou... he wanted to break something, throw up, do -something- other than sit here.

M: Mariku chuckled, not even looking down with the panting boy, even though he opened his eyes now and looked at Akefia.  
>"Akefia-sama!" He smiled and got up, ignoring Mariku obviously and getting over to the thief, sitting down on the ground, before his feet and laying his chin on one of those legs, smiling brightly at him.<br>"Don't be sad! I told you eventually everything will fine... believe me... it will be good." He smiled upwards to the other one, lovingly and a bit like a small puppy.

A: Tearing his gaze away from the fire, he looked down in surprise as the illusion rested his chin on his knee, staring at him with love. Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, he reached out and touched the top of that pale head, resting his hand there, feeling the warmth. Dammit... even though he knew this was an illusion, he couldn't help but smile back at the teen.

"Yeah... you did say that" he said, his throat tight as he realized that this was the closest he was ever going to get to Ryou again, and that just about killed him. He had only known Ryou for such a small amount of time... at least it felt like that, and if this was the best he could get now... well he guessed he had to take it...

M: The illusion snuggled to his knee and hummed softly, while its head was stroked by Akefia.  
>"See?" It smiled upwards. "And thus it'll happen!" With a bright and broad smile the illusion grinned up at him, strangely happy in this damned place. "You don't seem so happy though.." Its shoulders sank down, like its head. "I wish I could help you... to be more happier here..." It was quiet for a moment, before it looked up again.<br>"May I try, Akefia-sama?"

A: Wondering what Mariku had in mind, he thought briefly about saying no... but he knew that it was the wrong thing to do and that -somehow- Mariku would get the idea to punish him. Casting a wary glance at Mariku, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of the illusion's head.

"Whatever you want sweet one" he murmured quietly. He didn't know... if he would ever get the chance to touch the real thing again, so he figured he might as well take what he can get.

M: Mariku's smirk grew wider... so the thief finally got it... "I'm glad~", he said... and that was all.

The illusion lifted its head and smiled at Akefia, returning the kiss right on his lips. "Thank you Akefia-sama!" He smiled, resuming the kissing, even letting the kiss get deeper... panting softly into the other ones mouth, still kneeling in front of him, hands lying on his thighs.

A: Ignoring what Mariku said, he moaned softly into the kiss, closing his eyes slowly as he threaded his fingers though fine white strands. Even though this wasn't real... it felt real and tasted real... and gods that panting... sounded just like the last time he and Ryou had kissed...

M: The smaller one kissed him some long moments and then retreated again, licking his lips in an embarrassed manner, blushed and still very happy. Leaning forward, the illusion kissed Akefia's neck, nibbling the skin, climbing up on his lap, now sitting on top of him and so being in a bigger pose then Akefia looking down to him with dark brown and hazy eyes.  
>"Akefia-sama..." It whispered. "Would you... grant me to go even further?" The illusion whispered.<br>Mariku, located behind his illusions back smirked and lay down on the couch, supporting his head with one of his hands, waiting for it to proceed further.

A: Leaning up the kiss the other briefly, he looked into those big, lusty eyes and shuddered at the expression on that face. Gods... fake or not it was still damn sexy. Nodding wordlessly, he watched the other carefully, ignoring the smug purple gaze on him.

M: The illusion smiled down on him. "I will do my best... Akefia-sama." It whispered and leaned down to kiss the other ones neck once more, nibble the skin and let his tongue stroke over Akefia's slowly hardening nipple with a small and dense breathed noise of want.  
>It took the nipple in that sinful mouth then and started to suck on it.<p>

"So~" Mariku started, watching the both of them, enjoying seeing the shivers sliding over Akefia's skin.  
>"It seems like you finally got what I wanted you to do with the present I left you... I'm touched." The last two words he breathed out in a rather seductive manner that seemed to go alone perfectly, with "Ryou's" next nip and the low panting noise he did, while obviously enjoying his occupancy.<p>

A: "Sh-shut up" Akefia groaned, arching his back, glaring at Mariku through half lidded eyes, which clenched shut a second later as Ryou did something wicked with his tongue and mouth. A low moan escaped him as he panted, opening his eyes a crack and looking down at the illusion, wanting to believe he was real so badly... Closing his eyes again he threaded his fingers through the pale hair again, marvelling at the texture and how -real- it felt...

M: Mariku just smirked widely and chuckled in a dark manner, slowly a plan forming in his head... though he'd resume watching first, letting Akefia have fun with the illusion he built.

The white haired boy in his lap shifted his position and sat on the couch. "Would you like to lie down, Akefia-sama?" He whispered and licked the other ones nipple again.

A: Nodding with a groan, he carefully arranged himself so he was half lying on the couch, his back leaning on the arm of the couch. This way, he couldn't see Mariku unless he looked that way. Looking up at the beautiful illusion with hazy eyes, he leaned up and pressed a brief kiss to the other's lips, savouring the taste before pulling away with a gasp.

M: Mariku smirked at the thief and his illusion, that just crawled on top of him and the hands that slowly slid down in the direction of the shenti... His smirk even widened with the small noises of want both of them made. Such relaxing sounds...

"Ryou" moved his hands down the other ones body though and didn't even recognize that the both of them had company around... Ryou would never have done that with strangers eyes, that could eventually watch them... so the smaller one slid down the others body, slowly opening the shenti... wanting to slip it down.

A: Panting heavily as the friction from the other sliding down brushed against his half hardness, he watched with hazy eyes as the other slowly removed his shenti, revealing his semi formed erection. Dammit... he flushed slightly, not wanting Mariku to see this, but knowing he had no choice.

M: Mariku's expression didn't change, he just observed them both, and letting his illusion put the clothing away and it licked its lips, when it saw the half erection... Mariku had to confess he'd thought about pinning the thief to a wall or tablet naked, to just stare at him all the time... he was RATHER beautiful...

The Ryou on top of him watched his erection for a moment until he leaned in, to kiss the tip softly, nuzzling his nose into the shaft and licking up on the underside of it, drawing the wet tongue through Akefia's slit.

A: Moaning loudly, Akefia breathed heavily as he watched the illusion begin to lick his erection, bringing it to full hardness.

"Fuck..." he breathed. No matter how many times he felt this sort of pleasure, he doubted he would ever get used to it... especially when he saw the innocent being giving him the pleasure, even if it was an illusion. Tipping his head back, he breathed harshly, his fingers tightening in pale hair.

M: Mariku's eyelids lowered a bit and he got up, slowly and lazily walking behind the armrest Akefia used as a back- or headrest just now? - and watched how his illusion...

...took the other ones member into his mouth, bobbing the head down as far as it was possible and nibbled and licked at the length of the other one. Moaning with nibbling at the skin and the hands in his hair. "Ryou" looked up at him and smiled a bit. "I'm glad you like it, Akefia-sama"... and his head sunk sinfully slow down again, his member being engulfed in hot wetness.

A: Not noticing Mariku behind him, Akefia thrust his hips up slightly, keeping his eyes firmly shut. Moaning loudly, he relished the hot wetness on his hardness, wanting nothing more than to drown in it.

"Hah... Ryou..." he moaned deeply, thrusting his hips up again.

M: His eyes moving down on Akefia's face, watching the pleasure on top of it still with a neutral expression. His illusions hands moved over the thighs and hips of the other one and Mariku let his finger rub over one of the erected nubs at his chest. He was interested if Akefia would still get, that Ryou couldn't have three hands...

The "Ryou" on top of Akefia, bobbed his head up and down and started to massage the other ones shaft and sacks with his hands, licking wet patterns on his member...

A: "Oh GODS~!"

Crying out in pleasure as he felt, Akefia tugged harshly at the illusions hair, his mouth open as he gasped harshly for air. All the different sensations were driving him insane-! He was drowning in it, not caring about anything, just wanting to drown in the pleasure. Something whispered in the back of his head that something was very wrong, but he was too far gone to care.

M: He smirked and leaned down to add even more sensation, this time to the other ones neck, while Ryou moved with even more speed and intensity between the other ones legs.  
>The tanned male might have been closed towards most emotions... but he knew which body parts stimulated a human the best and nearly made them insane... And he loved to feel and see the shivers role over Akefia's skin as he caressed it.<p>

A: Automatically tilting his head to the side to expose more neck for that -mouth-, the little voice started to scream that something was very wrong. Forcing his hazy mind to work, he registered that the Ryou illusion was skilfully working his hardness with near expert skill so... who the hell was nipping and licking his neck...? Opening his eyes hazily, he saw a figure with spiky blond hair attacking his neck and nipples. Trying to sit up, he attempted to shove the tanned male away.

"What the fu- oooh gods~" He fell back with a shudder and a moan as "Ryou" did something wickedly sinful with his mouth and hands

M: "Are you not satisfied?" The hoarse voice of the other one asked, a hand sliding in his hair and tilting his head, biting the skin in a gentle manner, flicking his tongue over the other ones pulse point.  
>"I'm sorry... I guess the kitten has to work harder..." And in that very moment-<p>

-Ryou started something oh... oh so wonderful... His hands began to squeeze the other ones cheeks, while he hummed around the erection in his mouth, nibbling and still licking on it, making small hiccup noises in taking it out of his mouth and in again, as if he wanted to feign real thrusts that Akefia did...  
>The slightly stifled moans from between his legs and around his member adding a sinful melody to all the feelings.<p>

A: He couldn't take this much longer... Groaning, he began to thrust his hips into Ryou's hot mouth as Mariku gently attacked his neck and nipple, making shivers to run down his back. F-fuck he didn't know how much longer he could hold on anymore...

"Hah... I h-hate you Mariku- ngh!" he moaned as he thrust deeply into the illusion's mouth, his throat unwillingly bared to Mariku's tongue and teeth.

M: "Is that true, little thief? It sounds as if you want more... a decent orgasm... and to see the kitten happy... and also it seems as if you like this..." Exemplarily he sucked hard on the other ones skin. "And you shouldn't anger me..." He whispered, licking his ear. "In the end... you want to release don't you?"  
>A hot moan was to be heard from between Akefia's legs and Ryou's body shivered with delight by now.<br>"And I bet Ryou wants it too..."

The smaller one was deeply blushed and his nipples were erected... also.. he seemed to enjoy this, for he had a bit of a problem between his legs.. "Ahhh~ Akefia...", he whispered.

A smirk against Akefia's skin and a longing and long drawn lick followed that sinful picture and sound. "Do you want to see him in pleasure?" He whispered into the other male's ear.

A: "Yessss~" he hissed, not sure if he was answering the question, or hissing in pleasure. But the thought of seeing "Ryou" in that post orgasmic haze went right between his legs and pushed him so much closer to the edge and he was almost there dammit, he was so close-! Choking out a scream, he began thrusting harder into Ryou's mouth, desperate to find competition.

M: But suddenly Ryou... slowed down?! DAMMIT WHAT WAS THIS SORCERY?! One of his hands slid over the pale body and between the legs, inviting Akefia OBVIOUSLY to look. The paler one moaned on his member and was a moment mentally busy and also physically...

Mariku chuckled over him watching the teen in his pleasure and looked down at Akefia again. "You didn't think the completion was so easy, hm?" He smiled a bit, though it was not really mocking. Hand still in the other ones hair and mouth still dangerously close to that neck he turned the other ones head to let him watch how the smaller one between his legs was so busy with the pleasing of his eye, that he could only wiggle his tongue around Akefia's length from time to time and moan against his length.  
>A couple of delicious moans and the sight of the face was positively mouth-watering.<br>"Just watch what he does now... and I want this from you also..."

A: Oh fuck... this was one of the most delicious sights... If he wasn't already hard, this would have made him hard in seconds... He was unable to look away as "Ryou" pleasured himself, moaning wantonly as he flicked his tongue over the head of Akefia's weeping erection. The -look- on that face, full of desire and love, made him groan and all he could think of doing at this moment was escaping Mariku's grasp and tasting that beautiful teen, then taking him over and over..

M: After a few more seconds, the illusion of Ryou lifted its head and looked at Akefia pleadingly. "I~ ... I'm so close..." The other one whispered and shuddered with delight. "Please... let me... let me release... Akefia-sama!" He looked up into the pale purple eyes, face blushed and breathing hard.

Mariku just smirked. - Without a comment, THIS was what he wanted to see from Akefia.

A: He couldn't take this torture anymore-! Tearing himself out of Mariku's gasp, he pushed the illusion onto his back, only just registering the look of surprise on the pale face. Leaning down, he licked the shell of the pale ear, gasping harshly.

"I want you to fucking come for me okay" he breathed harshly, before quickly making his way down that pale sweating body until his head was level with "Ryou's" throbbing erection. Nuzzling it briefly, he took it into his mouth, swallowing it whole, savouring the taste.

M: Mariku was strangely surprised when Akefia suddenly launched himself forward and it seemed like he almost ATTACKED his poor illusion... he so wanted to laugh at that moment... but strangely he liked this side of the thief.  
>He couldn't hold back a dark and crazy giggle though when he saw what the other one did there... oh, that was good... though... he wouldn't get his release... until he begged for it.<p>

"Ryou" looked at Akefia surprised, he apparently hadn't thought that the other one could move so fast. Though with the thief taking his erection in, the teen threw his head back and screamed out in delight. "AKEFIA~!" He moaned in a scream when he came just seconds later, apparently there had been already a good pressure pushing him.

A: Pulling away from the now limp Ryou, he licked his lips, savouring the salty sweetness. Looking up, he memorized the look on the illusion's face, loving every detail, even though a small part of him protested, screaming that this was a fake. Leaning up to kiss those pale lips, he couldn't bring himself to care as his erection throbbed and begged for attention. Groaning into the kiss, he snuck a hand between them, stroking himself in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

M: Mariku grinned widely... hehe... he thought he could just take what he wanted? It wasn't that easy, was it? He chuckled delightedly... ohh... that would be an unwelcome surprise...

The body under him shifted slightly, as the pants suddenly vanished and the hair of the illusion grew more spiky but stayed... white...as...the skin.  
>"Hn~ kukukuku..."<p>

A: Akefia didn't register this at first, but when he noticed that the eyes that he had been gazing into were no longer warm chocolate, but a cold russet colour, he pulled out of the kiss with a gasp, a look of revulsion and horror on his face.

"The fuck?" he gasped, his breath still coming in rough gasps. Where the hell had the Ryou illusion gone? Bakura was the last person he wanted to see, and Mariku knew-... Glancing over his shoulder, he glared at Mariku. "The fuck did you do that for?" he growled. He had been doing what Mariku had wanted, so why couldn't he just leave him in peace?

M: He smirked widely and folded his arms. "You didn't think I'd let you do what you want, did you?" He chuckled.

The spirit beneath him changed their poses and sat on top of him now. "Hmm~ again I'm disturbing you with my host? What a pity... and this time I'm not even the one to blame. Kukukuku~ Don't you want to resume?" He grinned, their noses almost meeting, while he pressed the other one down.

"Of course there is an easy way to get out of there..." Mariku grinned and leaned against the armrest with his hip.  
>"Just say: 'Please~'"<p>

A: Groaning as Bakura's ass rubbed up against his hardness, he hated the fact that Bakura was the one leaning over him, that smug grin making him want to head butt the other... but he wasn't sure if any damage he did to this illusion passed on to the Ryou illusion, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt any version of Ryou.

"Not going to do anything with -you-" he spat, pushing the Bakura illusion off him before turning to Mariku with a glare. "And I'm not going to fucking beg to you. I'm not a fucking dog"

M: "Oh... but you are." Mariku grinned. "At the moment you're nothing more but a helpless abandoned puppy, searching for love and happiness with humans, even taking illusions I created to serve that purpose." His grin grew wider, the spirit seemed to be a bit uninterested at first, but soon he took Akefia by the neck, pinning him to the couch again. "Okay, THIEF." he spat out. "I was going to be nice, but if you want to I can do it the same way than I did with Ryou... only that YOU will be the one under me AND unable to move."

A: Clawing at the spirit's pale hand, he growled, struggling to throw the other off him. But he was unable to, and he knew that Mariku had something to do with it. "Get the FUCK off me!" he growled, his hands coming up and pushing at the pale shoulders, trying to shove him off.

M: "Wrong." The spirit purred and leaned on the other ones ribs, still grinning and trying to use the moment, to even catch one of the hands.

Mariku still didn't move to do anything, he just observed what would make Akefia rethink his declaration from before and beg. He saw the spirit's hand clutch tightly around the other ones throat and smiled a bit.

A: Wincing in pain as the spirit leaned on his broken ribs, he could feel the pressure around his throat and his breath was beginning to come in short gasps. Dammit... shoving at the spirit with his one free hand roughly, he coughed, his lungs starting to burn as he glared at the spirit. He hated them, hated them both...

M: The illusions grin grew wide. "Oh! You agree to the rape..." He chewed his lip. "What a PERFECT decision!" The sarcasm lay deep in the other ones voice.  
>"But I'm sure we can do that... I give you a last chance... I won't stop if I begun... so you better direct the last thought that just now is your FREE choice in that direction...kukuku~"<p>

Mariku smirked. He still observed the scenery and sat relaxed on a couch, planting his head in a palm... this was tiresome... actually he liked to see the thief in pleasure... he'd have liked to see him like this every time..  
>But he had been...NAUGHTY... his smirk grew a bit wider.<br>And naughty pets had to be punished.

A: Freezing at the mention of rape, he glared up at the spirit, remembering what he had done to Ryou. Even though he knew that this wasn't the actual spirit, he knew the illusion was just as cruel as the original. He hated himself for doing this but...

"Fine..." he growled as best he could around the hand choking him, stopping his struggles and turning his glare to the back of the couch.

M: "Huh, thief? What was that?" The hand around his throat opened a bit. "Did you say something?" The spirit looked grumpy... apparently he didn't like what he heard...

This was precious... not only would he deepen the anger at the spirit in the thief's mind... but he'd also let him still win over the paler white haired male... chuckling noiselessly he observed even further.

A: "I said fine!" he spat, he anger and shame flaring up. "I'll fucking beg, now get the fuck off me!"

Glaring up into crimson eyes, he waited for the other to move, get off him, anything other than sit on his chest and choke him. He couldn't breathe properly dammit.

M: The other ones face contorted and with a hiss he just... poofed? There was nothing more of the spirit be seen anymore.  
>Mariku on the other hand was still behind him, watching him thoughtfully.<p>

A: Gasping for air harshly, he coughed a few times, struggling to make his lungs stop burning. He was so fucking glad that the illusion was gone. He didn't know how much longer he could have held on. Groaning as his erection still throbbed, he glared up at Mariku, wanting to wipe that look off his face. But he couldn't fucking take this anymore...

"... I fucking hate you..." he muttered to himself, before speaking louder, trying to inject as much venom as he could into his voice. "-Please-"

M: Mariku smiled he had at least said the word.  
>"What is it you want to ask me for, thief?" He tilted his head a bit, still smiling, as if he was a bit proud of the thief... he had learned so much... and yet so little... at least the efforts he put into that project... wouldn't be wasted... even if he needed a bit more of them.<p>

A: Gritting his teeth, he shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at that smile anymore. He hated himself for this, hated the other for forcing him into this. Clenching his fists uselessly, he braced himself.

"... Please let me release" he said through his gritted teeth, half hoping that Mariku didn't hear him, but knowing that he did.

M: He closed his eyes and his smile developed into a smirk and suddenly soft and pale hands ran over the thief again, from shoulders to groin and a soft kiss at his neck showed, that these limbs were Ryou's. "Akefia-sama~" He whispered, soft voice covering his skin into dense breaths and Mariku chuckled.  
>"Of course, thief... of course~"<p>

A: Groaning as the Ryou illusion appeared again and those soft hands began to trace over his body, Akefia shivered as the heated breaths rolled over his skin. Fuck... this is what he wanted, even though he hated what he had to do to get this feeling. Shaking his head, he grabbed the illusion's chin and pulled him in for a deep kiss, trying to taste as much as he could

M: Mariku smirked a bit, leaning back and observing them both, nearly felt how the thief's blood rushed under his skin...  
>He enjoyed every second... but he didn't get up. He intended to leave the both alone now... if the thief wouldn't get even more delicious... because if he did... Mariku would probably been unable to stand back...<p>

"Ryou" reached for Akefia's member and started to squeeze and pump it, while he responded to the kiss eagerly... Soft moans meeting the other ones lips and one of the hands slid up his body, to caress the tanned ones nipples.

A: Groaning deeply into the kiss as the soft hands began to stroke him, he tangled his hands into the soft white strands again. Fuck... he had been so close for so long and ever stroke just bought him closer and closer to the edge. Pulling away from the kiss briefly, he gasped for breath as he began to thrust his hips up, unable to help himself.

M: "Ryou" smiled and turned him around, pushing him into the cushion slowly. "Let me do this for you... Akefia-sama..." He smiled and sat on top of the other ones hips, throwing his head back in pleasure of taking the other ones hard member in.

Mariku still smirked and observed them... he had made a good job with the illusion... Akefia probably though the same way... even though the thief didn't want to show it... he was a selfish creature... jealous and possessive... he wanted the boy all for himself... A wide grin spread on his face...  
>That could be useful.. once~<p>

A: Of all the things he had been expecting the illusion to do... this wasn't one of them. Choking back a pleasured scream as he was surrounded by such -tight- heat, he just about came right then. Oh gods-! It felt so damn good and he could -feel- "Ryou" twitching and hot around his erection... Fuck! Throwing his head back in pleasure, he involuntarily thrust his hips up, trying to get further into that heat.

M: "Ryou" moaned out loudly and pleading and began to move, still blushed deeply and groaning in desire. "Ahhhh~ Akefia-s-sama... You feel so good... I can barely take it~"

Oh~... Mariku loved the sight of Akefia's pleasure... he'd have to keep his illusion around to see it more often...

A: He thought it was good until the illusion started move and then oh GODS~! The friction felt so damn GOOD-! Panting heavily, he grabbed "Ryou's" hips with his hands and began to set a quick pace, thrusting his hips up to meet the illusion, moaning loudly. He couldn't take this much longer anymore... he was so damn close~!

M: The illusion, moving on top of him, shivered in delight.  
>"Akefia-sama... I'm~ I'm so close~ please... let me come with you!" "Ryou" moaned this out, still moving his hips.<p>

A: "Y-yes" he gasped out breathlessly, thrusting his hips up helplessly. His thoughts were barely coherent anymore, but he managed to think enough to detach one of his hands from the pale hips and grab the illusion's hardness, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He was so damn close now ohgodshecouldn'tholdonanymore-!

Throwing his head back with a cry, he thrust his hips up one last time, coming hard into "Ryou", his hand never ceasing it's movements.

M: Mariku smirked widely, seeing Akefia pleasing the illusion and coming hard himself, deep inside of the other one, while...

..."Ryou" lifted his head also, throwing it back and screaming out Akefia's name, with the pumping of his member, that made him come just a few moments after the other one had found release inside of him, shivering hard in desire, body covered in a film of sweat.

A: Collapsing into a heap on the couch, he panted heavily, covered in sweat and semen. Swallowing a few times, he pulled "Ryou" off him and gathered the pale teen into his arms, pressing a tired sloppy kiss onto the pale lips, before pulling back with a sigh. He hadn't wanted to enjoy that, but he did and FUCK it felt good... he doubted he would be ever able to look at any version of Ryou again without blushing...

M: The illusion sighed happily and snuggled into Akefia, while Mariku chuckled. "So" He said a moment after they both are gathered there. "You see it wasn't so bad... or was it?" Smirking he still observes them, leaning back into the couch comfortably.  
>The smirk was still on his face, knowing that Akefia indeed enjoyed, what he could do to him... with him... and even though he only watched this time... it still had been an absolute satisfaction for him.<p>

A: Looking at Mariku tiredly, he couldn't muster up the energy to glare at him. Instead he pulled the illusion closer to him, shivering slightly as their skin stuck together pleasantly.

"Shut up" he said tiredly, without any of his usual hatred. He was just too sated to care at this moment, He knew that Mariku might not be generous next time so he was taking this while he could.

M: "You're really an ungrateful brat." He grinned and looked at the snuggling pair. "Whatever... we'll work on that..."  
>He smirked a bit wider and "Ryou" lifted his head to look at his creator the first time... whatever that meant, while he still snuggled closely to Akefia.<p>

A: Sighing, he drew the illusion closer, letting his eyes droop half closed. He was sleepy now... he had no idea how much time had passed... it seemed to just drift on by in here... Of course that could just be Mariku making it seem like that, because he didn't remember this kind of haziness from being in Ryou's soulroom. Thinking about Ryou just caused a pang of sadness to pierce him, and swallowing heavily, he nuzzled the sweaty white hair, wishing that it was the real thing and not just an illusion.

M: While he watched the white haired one snuggling his illusion he felt a sudden bolt of something he had never felt when watching a human before... it seemed only to work with spirits... like the Pharaoh...  
>He felt jealousy.. or that was what the humans seemed to call it, the muscles of his stomach clenched and his innards seemed to grow hot and itchy... his fingers twitching in the attempt to snatch away what he wanted... though that was impossible... for what he wanted, was Akefia... and that actually made him blink.<br>He WANTED a soul? Or did his soul recognize him as a human?  
>Whatever it was, Mariku let Akefia slide into sleepiness and got up himself heating up the fire with his thoughts, looking at the millennium rod...<br>'Oh, father... after all I did... your idea suddenly... is so entertaining...' He smirked.

A: Sighing into the white hair, Akefia made a soft noise of discontent as suddenly... it wasn't there anymore. Eyebrows furrowing in his sleep, he made a similar noise once more as he shivered without the warmth of the other body against him.

M: "I see... you're cold."  
>The voice was calm, though something was odd about it... it was really close.<br>Mariku actually stood right at Akefia's side... and also another sound was nearer.. a... cracking... or was it a rustling? It was almost breathtakingly warm all of a sudden...

A: Frowning slightly, he shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his side so that he was facing the back of the couch. He felt... overly warm now and he was uncomfortable. Sighing heavily, he made a small noise of discontent again as he curled up, as if he was protecting his torso.

M: Binding Akefia's wrists to the couch with a few shadows, as his legs and his waist he had him exactly where he wanted him now, yanking his head back by the hair to wake him up.

A: When his head was suddenly jerked back roughly, he awoke with a cry of pain as his hair was pulled. "What the hell?" he said sharply, trying to get up and realizing with a shock he couldn't. Tugging uselessly at his bonds, he glared sharply up at Mariku, silently demanding an explanation.

M: Mariku smirked widely.  
>"I hope you're comfortable, because we'll probably have a bit of time to spend on this now." He revealed the blade of the rod and showed it to Akefia. "There... have a close look..." He grinned widely and then took the blade away again to let it warm up in the flames behind him.<br>"So~ how was your goodnight sleep? Seemed comfortable."

A: "What the fuck are you doing?" he said, eyeing the flames licking the metal blade fearfully. What the hell was the other planning? He knew whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it. Struggling to even sit up, he cursed bitterly. He hated being helpless dammit!

M: "Don't even try... the shadows could start to like your struggling flesh." He grinned widely. "Do you want to know the purpose of this? Well... who would I be to hide it from you."  
>He grinned widely and got up, slowly pulling his shirt over his head.<br>"There is a reason why I hate the pharaoh as much as I do... and it IS the same reason omote created me for.."  
>He turned around to show the thief his back... the carvings... deep scars sealed with blood and fire shimmering in the warm light.<p>

A: Staring in horror at the deep scars that adorned the tanned back, he realized what the other had planned for him. Fuck... he didn't want this! Struggling again, he cried out as the Shadows bit into his flesh, making it burn and ache.

M: He left the shirt off and turned around again finding the other one trashing around in panic. "Better you stop..." his soft voice rang down with a smile, to settle some madness into the other ones brain. "My father didn't grant me the deadening that my body had needed... but.. if you ask me for it... then maybe I'll grant you ease... putting a haze on your mind... it will be pain, of course... but it won't be tormenting to a near maddening state..."

A: Nodding frantically, he looked up at Mariku with something akin to desperation. He didn't want to go insane... he didn't want to be anything like Mariku, a broken half being that took delight in the torment and pain of others... So he would take anything to dull the pain. Even if this was the last thing he wanted...

M: Smirking, when he saw the fear in Akefia's eyes, Mariku bowed forward, laying the not heated part of the rod against Akefia's forehead, mumbling something, and suddenly it was as if somebody had covered the world into a black haze, shadows were clouding his eyes... his body felt strangely light and as if it wouldn't even belong to him... as if he would float...  
>Mariku sat down on his legs and moved his hand over the other ones back... he didn't know why he wanted to do this so desperately... he just knew he wanted the thief to belong to him... to be his property...<br>And so he took the hot blade, and started to carve...

A: He only vaguely registered a burning on his back... but it felt like it didn't concern him, as if it just didn't matter... he couldn't see anything, but for the first time in a long time, it didn't scare him... he didn't feel anything besides lightness now... and a floating sensation... maybe he was finally dead and free now...? He didn't care though...

M: While he resumed his work, he had to put the blade into the flames soon again, lapping the blood off of the other ones skin with his tongue, humming in approval.  
>It was delicious, but it filled him with something he was unable to order... it was no guilt. Nor was it glee... it was... something uneasy, that lay in his stomach, like a bad meal... he shrugged it off... whatever.<br>He took the blade again and resumed the carving.

A: He registered somewhere in the back of his mind that this was so very wrong, that he should be screaming in pain right now, not in this detached state, but he couldn't bring himself to care... and isn't this what he wanted? To not feel the pain? Yes... Losing his train of thought, he only just felt something warm and wet on his back, making him feel sticky...

M: Mariku needed a bit of more time to carve the whole thing into Akefia's skin... one or two scars here and there showed, that the man under him indeed had had a turbulent life...  
>"See... and I'm done already..." The other one smirked widely and cleaned the rod, before he put it down in his belt again, once more licking over the other ones back, to lap the blood up and then bandaging it slowly, before he lifted the illusional haze on Akefia's mind... slowly... he knew that it would hurt hard.<p>

A: The haze... it was starting to lift... he was starting to -feel- things again... the floating feeling faded away to sharp burning pain on his back... it wasn't much at first but it began to get more and more prominent and suddenly it was all he could do not to scream out in pain. It was unbearable! He couldn't... He started to scream loudly, struggling not to move as the room drifted back into focus.

M: Mariku took in the scream with a smirk and let the bandages freeze over, so the water would not get into Akefia's wounds, but cool them... then he got up and waited for the thief's screams to end, his smirk wide still, even though he found the screaming obnoxious and incredibly satisfying at the same time.

A: Gradually his screams died as his wounds cooled and numbed, and he collapsed breathless. He didn't understand... why the hell had the other done this to him? He hadn't fucking misbehaved, and he had given Mariku no fucking reason to carve his back open like that. Noticing with a sick feeling that the couch he was laying on was sticky with his own blood, he tried to at least push himself up, only to have the Shadows eat into his skin. Hissing, he stopped struggling, and turned his head to glare at Mariku, only uttering one word in a hoarse voice.

"Why?"

M: Mariku turned around, when the noise died and he looked down at Akefia, getting over to the weak man on the couch and crouching down before him. "Because, dear thief... you are my property now... funny is, that it automatically makes you the property of the pharaoh, too... what a cruel irony it is..."

A: Glaring up at Mariku, he could only find the strength to glare at the tanned male, before curling up into a foetal position on the semi-comfortable bed, trying not to disturb his back or his ribs, which were only an ache that he could easily ignore now. He could feel blood clinging to his skin, but he didn't have enough strength to move, let alone wipe it away. How fucking ironic... property of the Pharaoh... son of the man who had his family killed. It was almost as bad as being named as Mariku's property, whom had stolen his dignity, his virginity and decided that it was his right to fucking own him. What a fucking joke...

M: "I see... you find it as funny as me." He chuckled and turned around, searching for water and a cloth to clean his own face and then let the bounds that just held Akefia in place vanish, to clean him off the blood, the red liquid beneath him seemed to be sucked into the cushions and just vanished... without a trace.

A: Flinching as the cloth touched his skin, he wanted to move away from the other, but couldn't muster up the energy. Instead, he lay as still as he could, trying not to flinch anymore, only succeeding most of the time. He couldn't help it... he didn't want to be touched by the hands, which had caused him so much pain. Even Mariku being near him made him feel sick with shame and anger, and he had a churning in his gut that wouldn't go away.

M: He sat on the other ones lower back, starting to clean the blood off of the other ones skin, recognizing his hate and disgust, nearly able to smell them in the air around the white haired thief and smirked a bit, resuming with his task.  
>"It's such a pity, that you don't have enough strength... I feel how much you want to get away from me... or get your revenge... that is what those spirits also search, isn't it? Revenge... I wonder what would happen if they recognized you as a creature that belonged to the pharaoh now~..." His hands still moved slowly and softly over the skin, working thoroughly on the occupation, smirk even growing<p>

A: Shuddering at the soft touch, he flinched at the other's words, not wanting to think about it. But... if what would happen? It's not like he wanted this... he didn't ask for it... would the spirits be even more hell-bent on making him insane once they knew of the markings? He knew that they would find out... somehow they always knew. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he immediately regretted it, feeling the skin on his back ache and sting. Fuck... he was never going to be free, was he? Not with these markings on his back, always reminding him. Curling up more, he tried to hide from that damned smirk, but he knew he could never hide from it. Not really...

M: He smirked still and the sound, that somebody would make, while pitying a small child or adorable pet, emitted out of his throat.  
>Slowly his hand slid upwards over the thief's neck and into his hair.<br>"Don't lose this hope already~..." He whispered, his voice seductive, though still a bit cruel... he himself felt a warm shiver running up his spine.  
>"C'mon... don't leave me hanging here..." The thumb stroke slowly along the jaw line, tenderly... "I need that small spark in your eyes... the will to fight... it's like a small fire in endless darkness..." He leaned over the other one, lips closing around the other ones neck as he sucked as tenderly as he just stroke the jaw line.<br>"You're still existing... aren't you~?"

A: "If you call this existing..." he muttered lowly, finally mustering enough strength to push on Mariku's shoulder, in an attempt to detach the other from his neck. He hated when Mariku used sweet touches on him, because he knew they were a mockery, just another way for Mariku to torture him. Dammit... he felt so weak at the moment, barely able to muster enough energy to move, let alone push Mariku off of him properly... He hated this...

M: He chuckled against the skin and licked over it, though didn't make any comment, while he resumed the cleaning and finally bandaging it, the rest of the supplies vanished in thin air.  
>"You better rest now... it will still hurt... and you need the strength.. hm?"<br>He smirked again, petting the thief's head, before he got up and moved over to the door, grinning over his shoulder.  
>"Me and the pharaoh will duel soon..." He whispered over his shoulder, grinning at the other one. "Pray for redemption... and maybe he will win? And bring you your sweet little host back? ... if the cute thing still exists... hnhnhn~" And slowly he reached for the handle of the door...<p>

A: Watching Mariku head for the door, he cringed at the mention of Ryou and his fate... he really did hope that Ryou was still alive... he wanted that much at least... Watching Mariku reach for the doorhandle, he wondered if Mariku intended leaving him alone in here... and he hoped that the fire would be left, so he could see... he knew he would break right now if he was put into darkness...

M: And Mariku seemed to know that, too... for at the moment, when he touched the handle, something sat on the other ones bed and lay against him, hand combing through his hair softly and the pale skin against his felt soft and smooth... coaxing him into sleep, while the brown loving eyes looked down to Akefia in a worrying manner.  
>The thud of a closing door declared, that his tormentor was gone.<p>

A: Sighing tiredly, he leaned into the illusions touch, taking comfort where he could. He knew that Mariku would be back sooner than later, and that everything would go to hell again... but right now all he wanted was to sleep... and to make the pain ease so he could move... Looking into concerned brown eyes, he drifted off into a pain filled slumber, his last coherent thought hoping that Ryou made it...

* * *

><p><strong>We're putting Akefia through so much :( Damn those fangirlism! Regarding the timeline, we'll see if Akefia will make it through Mariku's torture without losing his sanity! Let's hope for it to happen, because I like some more Gem-Fluffiness! Akefia earned so much of it! DX (because I put him through all of this... *feels bad* |D)<strong>

**Again we want to thank all readers and reviewers and hope that you'll stick with us! *leaving all of you cookies* See you around soon! :3  
><strong>

**~Tenshi and Sang**


	10. Bittersweet Lovers

**I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE OAO Real life sort of went "HEY TENSHI! PAY ATTENTION TO ME NAO!" and yeah...**

**SO. To make up for the very late update, there is lemony goodness in this chapter. Lots of it. And a bit of violence... BUT MOSTLY LEMONS. INCLUDING ONE THAT PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. ENJOOOOOY~**

* * *

><p>M: When he finally headed back into the room after a good amount of time he grinned widely... this would be his last hour away from being pharaoh... only that small amount of time... he actually wanted to celebrate the time he still had... though he found Akefia, still sleeping, absolutely exhausted and "Ryou", half kneeling half lying at this side, trying to soothe him in his sleep.<br>The illusion looked upwards at its creator and blinked a bit, standing though and doing exactly what he wanted... it put off its clothes and stood at one of the couches...  
>He grinned and got out of his coat, walking over and sitting down on the couch, the illusion opening his pants and freeing him off his shirt, sitting down on him after that and licking his neck...<br>He closed his eyes... that was what he needed now...

A: Eyebrows furrowing as the soft touch left him, Akefia stirred, making a soft noise of discontent as he subconsiously searched for the missing warmth. Not finding it, he began to stir, making soft noises every now and then as his movement disturbed his back.

M: Chuckling, Mariku observed the other tanned male, the illusion busy with kissing and licking at his skin, rubbing their bodies together and kissing him after a moment, before it sat between his legs, licking at the tip of his member and nibbling at it softly, which made Mariku sigh in satisfaction...  
>His hand slipped into the soft locks and he pulled the head closer, the illusion opening its mouth and obediently taking his slowly building erection in...<p>

A: He was slowly beginning to wake, fighting his way into consciousness, a heavy feeling of exhaustion still laying thick over him. He couldn't even muster the strength to open his eyes yet... he was still so tired... but something told him he needed to be awake...

M: Mariku moved his finger through the white locks still, starting to pant with the illusion moving between his legs and looked over at Akefia with heavy eyes, grinning, as he noticed the other one would wake up soon.  
>A low pant of "Ryou", who apparently enjoyed immensely what he did, gave him a satisfying chill and made him purr.<p>

A: He could hear noises... what was Mariku doing...? Groaning in pain as he rolled over, hissing when he put pressure on his bandaged back. Curling up, he kept his eyes clenched firmly shut as he waited for the worst of the pain to pass, cursing inaudibly.

M: After some moments, he took "Ryou" up into his lap again, the other one looking at him with hazed brown eyes, tilting his chin up with one finger, making the smaller one lean in and kiss him again, enjoying the flavor of himself on that smooth and sweet lips... Maybe he should have kept the host... he was a true beauty... pale hands stroke his skin while the owner still kissed him delighted and he took the other one up a bit, letting him down on his erection, pushing into him, leaving "Ryou" behind moaning against his skin...

A: Finally managing to find the strength to open his eyes, he was greeted with a sight that made him sick with jealousy and hatred. Ryou -the illusion of Ryou, he reminded himself- was being slowly impaled on Mariku's erection, moaning wantonly. Sitting up with a growl, he fell back down again as pain shot through him, making him choke back a gasp of pain. It's just an illusion, he ressured himself. It's not the real thing...

But he couldn't help feeling like punching the fuck out of Mariku for even touching that Ryou, even if it wasn't the real thing...

M: "Calm down~" Mariku smirked, before he was kissed by the illusion again, moaning a bit, while the illusion did the same. "Even though he's sweet~", he licked "Ryou's" cheek and left the smaller one shivering "...you don't have to be jealous, hm?" He looked at Akefia, the illusion lowering its head and nibbling at Mariku's neck while moving on top his errection, making them both moan out.  
>"Hnn~ It's only an illusion~ ... or isn't it?" He smirked and lay his arms around the delicate waist, pressing it down on him to greet "Ryou's" loud and desperate moan with a wide grin.<p>

A: Oh Ra... he didn't want to watch this, even if he knew it was only a copy of the real Ryou. It was still painful to watch... like that small moment when the spirit was taking Ryou, and Ryou seemed to be enjoying it... only this was worse because the illusion really was enjoying it, because Mariku wanted it to... He wanted to tear his eyes away, but something compelled him to watch, and he couldn't look away, even as the jealousy burned in his gut.

M: He looked at Akefia and chuckled again, lying the head against "Ryou's" shoulder, while he pushed upwards into him, leaving "Ryou" blushing and moaning in desire.  
>"Is it that terrible... I could change it, you know... I guess you don't want to watch your precious kitten in so much pleasure with me..." He grins widely, suddenly the shape of the illusion blurred a bit.<br>"Shall I change it?"

A: His eyes widened as he watched the illusion blurr and change. Just what was Mariku doing...? What the hell could be worse than watching Ryou be taken by one of the people he hated most?

M: Mariku grinned widely, the skin grew tanned and the white hairs shorter until...  
>"Maybe it's better to see yourself~? You seem to be willing to take everything for the little kitten..." And he pushed up again, only to have pale purple eyes flicker and a face grin down to him, long scar on the right cheek shimmering, before the other one leaned down, biting his shoulder a bit, leaving him behind grinning SO hard~<p>

A: Oh gods... this was worse...

To see himself being fucked by Mariku... loving it... made him want want to throw up. Because he knew that he would never want to do that with Mariku, and to see it... fuck... made him shudder with disgust. But... it was still better then having to watch Ryou go through this. That thought comforted him, but it didn't wash away the dirty feeling he got from watching Mariku with the illusion of himself.

M: "So~" Mariku's voice sounded lazily between "Akefia's" moans and the sounds of meeting flesh and damp, sweating skin.  
>"What should it be~" He grinned widely, squeezing the other ones buttcheeks, licking over his chest and coaxing a long moan out of the other ones throat.<p>

A: Swallowing a few times to wet his throat, Akefia met lazy purple eyes and glared.  
>"I'd like it better if you weren't fucking either of us you bastard" he said roughly, trying to not to hear himself groaning or the slapping of skin, but failing.<p>

M: "But I don't~!" Mariku pouted and had "Akefia" moaning in his ear once more, before the illusion changed into "Ryou" again, clinging to the tanned skin, looking desperate and so desireable.  
>"Hm~ fine... in that case... I'll make it, so the both of us have fun, yes?" He looked down over to Akefia's abdomen and smirked. "I'm sure we'll manage that~" And with those words he pushed himself up into "Ryou" again, having the smaller one throwing his head back in desire and moan out loud, leaving the spot open for Mariku, who started to cover the smaller ones neck with kisses, small bites and moans, leaving the white haired beauty behind moaning and wiggling, only mewling more with his body shivering in delight<p>

A: He couldn't watch this anymore... Clenching his eyes shut, Akefia was assaulted by the sounds of "Ryou" moaning and panting. Fuck... those noises always got to him... Biting his lip, he tried not to flash back to what he had done with the illusion, when he had made the illusion made those noises... but he failed miserably. Dammit he was just doing what Mariku wanted! Gritting his teeth, he tried to stop the desire that those noises made... but he felt himself beginning to get aroused against his will... Fuck...

M: Recognizing how it got to Akefia, he started to touch "Ryou" more, push him down into his thrusts, to make him even hotter, moaning louder, giving his illusion even more pleasure, so Akefia would probably have problems to hide the arousal he felt.  
>"Hnnn~" He moaned... oh gods... it couldn't be that he was so close already, the illusion took him at the back of his neck and pulled his body nearer, lying the other hand at his back and creating more friction at both their skins, moaning desperately into his ear, enjoying the moment so much~<p>

A: Fuck... Mariku had to know, to make the illusion moan wantonly suddenly... But he couldn't deny how hot the noises were and he curled up even more to hide his growing erection, cursing his body for reacting like this. Dammit he wasn't meant to find the noises that an illusion made while be fucked by someone else sexy... but he couldn't block them out, not having enough strength to block his ears with his hands... Gritting his teeth, he tried to think of something else... anything else...

M: Mariku chuckled and the illusion and him sped the pacing, both moaning with the slowly increasing ecstasy.  
>"More~" The soft voice of the illusion whispered, the voice hoarse with lust and want. "More, please~" And with a moan on its lips, it burried its face into Mariku's shoulder as he granted the wish with fastening the pace and pounding deep into the other one, biting its neck in arousal.<p>

A: His eyes opened against his will and he fought back a groan as his mind replaced Mariku's face with his own. Fuck... his mind betrayed him... Swallowing a moan as he grew harder, he hated every sound, yet loved them at the same time. Oh gods... he was so sick...

M: "Ryou" shivered on top of him, the moans growing louder with every second, and they were both close to finish... the violet eyes wandered to Akefia once more... seeing the pleasure about what happened just now and so he decided it was enough... he had what he wanted, thrusting a few more times into the smaller ones delicate body, pinching his nipple and biting his neck, he made him come hard at the same moment Mariku himself did, both moaning out equally loud and twitching with the orgasm...

A: Clenching his eyes shut, he could have sworn there was a hot hand around his erection, teasing and stroking, bringing him close within moments... but when he forced himself to look down, there was nothing there... And suddenly that didn't matter anymore as he was cumming hard all over himself, gasping and trying to hide the moans...

Soon enough he lay panting on the bed, gasping and twitching in the aftermath of his orgasm, staring at Mariku and the illusion, his gaze hazy.

M: "Ryou" leaned against Mariku's shoulder by now, face hidden and body moving a bit, with the pants, that shook his exhausted body, Mariku, leaning back into the couch, looking satisfied and rolled his head a bit to mirror a lusty gaze towards Akefia, seeing the pleasure in his eyes.  
>He sighed satisfied and reached for his rod, that still was in his belt, the illusion lying its arms around him, as he uncovered the blade licking along it with the long tongue."Very well, little one~ you did very well..." And then, in the blink of an eye, the blade met the other ones back directly between his shoulder blades, making him scream in pain and spit out blood all over Mariku's shoulder, twitching in agony like an insect, that was tortured by a mean child.<p>

A: "NO-!"

Why-? Why the hell would Mariku DO that? His eyes widened as he watched in horror, trying to sit up and get to the illusion, but his back sent fire throughout his body, making him fall back onto the bed, feeling sick. Fuck... It wasn't Ryou, it wasn't Ryou... he kept telling himself that but the blood staining the pale skin made him feel sick. Fuck... why?

M: Mariku took the other ones hair and leaned his head back to kiss the blood stained lips, the white haired one looking as if he'd black out any second, still bleeding hard, while Mariku moaned softly into his mouth...  
>"Farewell, Ryou~" He smirked and the rod found it's way to pierce the pale ones heart and make the illusions eyes grow wide, and "die" in that exact moment, on top of Mariku, losing sickening amounts of warm and terrible blood.<p>

A: Staring at the unmoving illusion in horror, he felt bile creeping up his throat. No matter how many times he told himself it wasn't really Ryou... it still -felt- real to him and oh gods... he couldn't look away... His hatred for Mariku grew, and he glared at Mariku, hating that smirk, wanting to wipe it off his face...

M: His look traveled from the dead illusion in his arms to Akefia, who watched him with utter horror, a smirk created on his blood stained face was contorting with a cruel grin, as the smaller one just poofs into thin air, though leaving the blood on Mariku's body as if he really just slaughtered a living creature.  
>"Why that hateful gaze?" He asked, his violet, cruel, empty eyes gazing deep into the other ones pale purple, while he started to giggle a bit.<p>

A: "You didn't have to fucking do that" he growled, his back paining him as he tried to move again, with the intention of punching Mariku. Hissing with pain, he stopped moving, but continued glaring. "Why in the -hells- did you do that?"

M: Mariku smirked. "Because it was no living thing~ little thief." He smiled a creepy, wide smile. "It was an illusion, a thing without body and soul~ something that had no substance~ ... created in a soulroom without any life~ ... is that enough reasons? I can erase My illusions every way I like~."

A: Gritting his teeth, he bit back a sharp retort, knowing it would do him no good to argue with this mad man. Fuck... he hated this... he couldn't even fucking move at the moment, let alone be able to fight with Mariku... He hated Mariku so much... He glared at the blood splattered on Mariku's chest and fought back a growl.

M: "Defeated so easily in the end? Or did I hurt you so hard~?" He mocked, his cruel eyes piercing into Akefia's menacingly. "Don't you think I'm done with you, thief..." He licked the blood off of the rod, staring down at him, the hard gaze burning hatefully into the thiefs eyes. "Every second for you in here will stay a living nightmare... even though I have to leave you now~ Every moment will be like a come-to-reality death for your soul..." He giggled madly.

A: That giggle sent a shudder down his spine and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the blood. Gods... he was never going to survive this was he? Not whole at least... he would be lucky to survive with even a thread of sanity... Fuck... that's if he survived at all... Was it wrong that he feared so much for himself right now? Gods he felt so damn selfish right now but he couldn't help it. He was fucking terrifed for himself.

M: Mariku grinned widely, his violet empty eyes piercing into the other ones, the madness inside of them clearly to see. "You'll stay here and be a nice and quiet pet until I return~ won't you?" He grinned and stiffled the mad giggle that wanted to flee his mouth again.  
>"Because if you are not... It could happen that you lose your tongue next~" He giggled again and turned around, heading for the door...<br>"We'll have lots of fun~... Reaching for the handle, he pushed the door open and let the fire go out, leaving Akefia in complete darkness.  
>"Lots~ of it~..."<p>

A: Choking back a cry as the fire went out, he stared around wildly trying not to notice the screaming as it began. Fuck fuck fuck, he couldn't cope with this, not right now... casting a desperate look at Mariku, he swallowed the tattered remains of his pride.

"Don't leave me in the dark...please..." he said, his voice already weakened by fear and fatigue. He hated having to reduce himself to begging, but... he had no choice, did he? He knew he wouldn't last in the darkness. Not without losing his sanity.

M: He grinned at the thief behind him, finally begging out of free will for the compassion, Mariku's attitude did totally lack.  
>"You know... that nothing is for free in this world~" He grinned even wider. "So~ If you want the light, you have to pay a price for it~ Let's say you owe me a favor~" Mariku grinned over his shoulder, leering at his body, as if he wanted to indicate what EXACTLY the favor would surely be, before the fire grew out of the wood again, leaving Mariku laughing madly and FINALLY leaving the room.<p>

A: Sighing as the light returned, he repressed a shudder at the leer. He knew exactly what Mariku would want in return for the light, and he dreaded the other's return. Flinching as the door slammed shut, he stared straight ahead at the wall, just... waiting. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight Mariku off. Mariku had already proved that. So all he could do was grit his teeth and bare it... right? What other option did he have? It's not like he could -move- at that moment...

B: The soulroom stayed like that... to wait the return out must have been like an eternity..  
>Though suddenly die fire died out and the room seemed to melt away, it just vanished into nothingness... There seemed to be a ground around Akefia, and also some room, but it was pitch black and there seemed to be nothingness... manifastated nothingness...<br>After a small amount of time the room got a bit lighter again, as if it was twilight hour... the light seemed to increase, until... there was the creeking of a door...

A: As soon as the light vanished he looked around blindly in panic. Why the hell had the fire vanished? Mariku had fucking promised... The screaming started again, a dull roar in his head as he curled up even tighter, trying to block the noise without success. Nonononononono he couldn't do this, he couldn't cope with the screams much longer. He didn't notice he was no longer laying on a rough bed, nor that the room changed... but he did vaguely notice that it got a bit lighter and that drove off the voices somewhat... And suddenly the door began to creak open. Looking up with dread, he expected Mariku to come waltzing in through the door, a leer on his face...

B: Though it was somebody entirely else.  
>White hair lying on the spirits shoulder like ever, his russet eyes glaring into the room, he seemed to be a bit pissed... though Akefia couldn't know why... His gaze then set on the tanned male and he just stared at him for a few moments, how he lay there on the ground, naked, bleeding, staring up with a partly hopeless expression... Seemed like he had to digest the picture, before he cleared his throat and a fire lighted up at the other ones side<p>

A: Looking at the spirit in disbelief, Akefia couldn't believe it. Hadn't Mariku sent him and Ryou to the Shadow Realm? He had boasted about it enough... Then the fire appeared next to him and he stared at it hungrily, the voices dying down to a whisper before vanishing for now... A shudder passed over him as the warmth of the fire washed over him, making him realize just how cold he was. Glancing up at the spirit, he felt the confusion again, before realizing...

"You're not real, are you. Just another illusion" he muttered hoarsely, looking away. Mariku must have sent an illusion... to make sure he was being "good".

B: The spirit kept looking at him for another few moments, before he snorted. "Heh~ I see... you REALLY met that psycho... wow... it's a wonder you're still alive." He looked at the back of the other one, face falling in surprise for a moment.  
>"..." He got over to the thief on the ground, staring at him, as he rounded him and loosened the bandages, his eyes widening a bit, when he saw WHAT exactly was under there, his face contorting in disgust.<p>

A: Hissing in pain as his wounds were exposed, he could feel the blood running down his back, stinging the open cuts. Clenching his eyes shut, he wished he had the strength to rebandage himself before he passed out, before fuck... even loosening the bandages made his back hurt almost as badly as it did just after he woke up just after it happened...

"Are you done looking?" he hissed some moments later. The pain was really starting to effect him and he was feeling weaker then ever. And he hated being under such scrutiny from someone that made him want to punch someone.

B: The spirit stared at the wounds a few moments longer and ended the thoughts he had with a hissed and really angry. "Yesss~" Before he ripped the whole thing off and stared on Akefia's back in rage. "How dare he~ ..." His voice grew dark with hate and anger. "How DARE he?!" The spirit clenched his hands, hissing in disgust again and growling, lying something like herbs on Akefia's back - where did they even come from? - and bandaged the thing again, trying not to make Akefia suffer to much.  
>"They'll make the place go numb." He said bluntly. "So you won't feel the hard pain anymore."<p>

A: A strangled cry was torn from his throat when the spirit tore his bandages off, before doing -something- that dulled the pain to a bareable level. Breathing harshly as the spirit rebandaged him, he waited until the spirit moved away from him before stiffly pushing himself upright, bringing his knees up and covering himself.

"Thanks... I think" he muttered, staring at the fire, trying not to remember the dead look in the illusions eyes as it bled heavily from the back... Shuddering, he closed his eyes briefly.

B: The spirit stared at him and took the shenti up, throwing it right on his lap. "Better you get clean and dressed." He just said and it was obvious... he... wanted to say something else, his face strangely contorted in an emotion, that he tried to hold as unreadable as possible as he looked over to the fire also...  
>Was that... pity? Compassion? Regret?... the light played over the other ones face and made him look uncomfortable... he apparently had NO idea how to handle this situation.<p>

A: Avoiding the gaze of the spirit, he looked around, looking for something to clean himself off with and finding nothing. He didn't know how this soulroom thing worked... Standing up unsteadily, he pulled his shenti on, wincing slightly before sitting back down. He really had no idea how to interact with the spirit... the only person he had ever really had prolonged contact was Ryou... and the last time he had seen Bakura, he had broken two of his ribs, split his head open and raped Ryou... So he really didn't know how to act right now...

B: "This is no illusion." The spirit said after a while of silence, back turned to Akefia.  
>"Mariku was banned into the dark realm. Looks like the blasted king for once did something good." The white haired spirit frowned and looked back over his shoulder to Akefia. "Can you remember what happened before Mariku invaded the ring? Apparently you remember me. Can you remember Ryou also?"<p>

A: He looked at the spirit sharply, his eyebrows furrowing. Why would he even ask..?

"Of course I do... why the hell wouldn't I?" He frowned, his forehead creasing. He got that it wasn't an illusion now... Mariku would have wanted him to suffer with the wounds, he knew that and he would have never sent an illusion to soothe them like that. He scowled slightly, not understanding why the spirit was even asking. "You barged in while I was bathing, and saw fit to put Ryou in danger before scratching my neck open."

B: The spirit looked back at him and smirked. "I'm glad." He said, eyes closing a moment with the slight smirk, and suddenly it was clear why the spirit didn't hold as much power as Mariku... there were limits... and the spirit knew that... and one limit was the health of ANY entity bound to the ring. He wasn't as cruel as Mariku had been... though it didn't make him much better. The russet eyes opened after a moment and looked at him again. "I need you sane." Was the cryptic answer, the spirit gave him, before he turned to the door again, apparently waiting for something.  
>"And I cannot heal your wounds... Ryou has to do that later... after the both of you had your lovey-dovey reunion moment~" He snorted a bit, though it seemed he wanted to give Akefia the information Ryou was alright... in... his kind of way.<p>

A: "... So Ryou is alright" Akefia said quietly, relief washing over him. He had been so worried... Sighing quietly, he watched the fire and allowed a soft smile to cross his features. He just hoped Ryou wouldn't fuss too much... although it was cute... He so wanted to gather the -real- Ryou into his arms and hold him close, see that embarrassed blush on his cheeks as Akefia kissed him again... He just wanted Ryou with him right now... Not an illusion...

B: The spirit observed Akefia's behavior from over his shoulder, russet eyes a bit darkened as he wore a serious expression now and closed with a building smirk again, while he turned his head away, folding his arms.  
>"You'll suffer, thief~" the spirit whispered and slowly faded into nothingness, cruel gaze traveling over Akefia once more.<br>"You'll suffer... with those limits... and landlord will to~"  
>And then he was gone and with a loud bang the door was thrown open, the furniture and white fluffy carpet in place again, while Ryou stood in the door, gaze meeting Akefia, as he squealed and ran over to him, embracing him in a clingy manner, shuddering with the sobs he tried to stifle. "You're still here~ ..." He sniffed.<p>

A: He didn't have any time to wonder what the spirit meant before the door slammed open and the room changed... into the familiar light room that he loved. And suddenly his arms were full of sobbing Ryou. Smiling softly, he wrapped his arms around the pale teen, drawing him close and noticing with a flush of affection that Ryou still had his coat wrapped tightly around him.

"Shh... I'm still here Ryou" he murmured softly, trying not to wince as a low throb of pain echoed up his back in response to Ryou's tight hug. But... he couldn't bring himself to care about any pain because it was Ryou and he was here, like he had been wanting ever since he had woken up in an empty room and came face to face with Mariku.

R: "I'm so happy! I'm so happy, that you're still in here!" The smaller one of them sobbed, not able to hold the tears back now, it felt like his chest would burst open with relief and happiness in a few seconds and he snaked his arms around Akefia's neck, clinging to him, not caring about anything else anymore.  
>"Akefia~" He sniffed again and buried his face in the other ones white hair.<p>

A: It was so good to be able to hold the real Ryou close again... Sighing deeply, he felt so light inside... It felt so good just to be the pale teen again... Pressing a soft kiss to Ryou's soft damp cheek, he pulled Ryou as close as he could, holding on as much he could while murmuring soft words into Ryou's ear, trying to calm the teen

R: Eventually Ryou grew calmer, his absolute happiness and relief still deep in his chest, though the emotional reaction being soothed, by holding and feeling the real Akefia in his arms again...  
>It was incredibly wonderful... His eyes slowly opened, when he recognized, that his fingers weren't touching the other ones skin and he found bandages. "Oh no!" He said softly, gaze growing worried. "You're hurt!" He looked up unbearable cute with his shame and worry and also the want to just make it get away, all clear on his face, still the tears were visible on the lightly flushed cheeks.<p>

A: "I'm fine for now. Don't worry about it" Akefia said quietly, his hand cupping Ryou's cheek, the thumb circling slowly, wiping away the tears. He wanted... to taste... Leaning forward he pressed a gentle kiss to Ryou's pale lips, questioningly soft, wanting to affirm that Ryou was here and he was real and Akefia wasn't just dreaming this...

R: Ryou looked up at him doubting what he said, until he felt that lips again and he had to close his eyes... this was heaven... indeed... He sighed into the kiss and leaned into it also, the wounds the other one had bandaged forgotten for now, his arms stroking upwards the chest and he sighed happily.

A: Their lips moved in slow tandem and it felt heavenly... and Akefia finally got to taste the real Ryou again... It was a sweet taste that he couldn't describe, but he felt like he would know it anywhere now as just "Ryou's taste". Moaning softly, he deepened the kiss, wanting to lose himself in Ryou, wanting to never away from him again...

R: Ryou blushed madly, feeling the other one or better just to smell his scent, his body warmth and the softness around him, together with the knowledge that somebody loved him and cared for him, made him nearly cry again in silent comfort and happiness.  
>To have Akefia here with him felt wonderful, he enjoyed it so much!<p>

A: Pulling away from the kiss with a gasp, he rested his forehead against Ryou's still holding his face in his hands. "Promise that you'll never leave me again. Promise that you're real and I'm not just dreaming this" he murmured desperately, knowing that Ryou could only fulfill one of those promises. He just... needed to hear it, because he missed Ryou so much... the illusions... they lacked the genuine sweetness and innocence of the real thing... it just wasn't the same...

"And... promise you will -never- call me Akefia-sama" he whispered, staring deep into chocolate eyes

R: The white haired one looked at Akefia and blinked, before he blushed hard. "Why~... why would I call you Master?" It was such a cute startled face, that Ryou nearly forgot to answer the other questions, he blinked and shook his head... "Uhn... I'm... myself... don't you worry... and I'm real... really!" He said firmly and blinked upwards, not really be able to follow his own thoughts at the moment, still startled and buggered because of the "Akefia-sama". His expression grew softer again though.

A: Noticing the look of confusion on Ryou face, he grimaced inwardly. Dammit... Pressing another kiss to those pale lips, he sighed, letting his eyes slide half closed.

"Don't ask... please.." he said quietly, threading his fingers into Ryou's hair. He didn't want to have to tell Ryou what had happened... it was just... Ryou didn't need to hear it. Ever... if Akefia could help it...

R: Ryou blinked a bit, apparently worried. "I-if you say so~..." He blushes then, still looking a bit worried though, rubbing his hands together, with a strangely comfortable feeling in his chest..  
>"Hm~... I missed you..." He says as if he confesses that to himself also, as if he just discovered it.<p>

A: Smiling softly at Ryou's words, he felt a warm feeling in his chest that had nothing to do with any sort of pain. "I missed you too.. You have no idea how much..." he murmured quietly, a pained look flashing over his face before it was gone.

R: Ryou saw that look for a second, before a sigh elicited from his lips as he leaned forward against the other one...  
>"I... had to think about our kiss..." Ryou whispered and blushed a bit. "It was... holding my head up... there." He blushed even more.<p>

A: "I'm glad" Akefia murmured, running a unsteady hand through Ryou's fine white hair. He still was convinced in some small part of his mind that this wasn't real, that it was just another illusion, but he ignored that part in favor of just... being near Ryou, because this had to be real. Had to be.

R: He looked upwards at Akefia, giving him a smile.  
>"Are you in pain though, Akefia? Is it hurting you much?" The worry was openly displayed on his face as he looked the other one over. "You should probably lie down and relax a bit... it looks like you had a tough time."<p>

A: "... Yeah maybe I should rest a bit" he said, realizing that he was still so damn tired... last time he had slept was just a pain filled, exhausted slumber that didn't last long enough. He smiled softly at Ryou before placing a steadying hand on the wall and slowly pulling himself upright, not quite feeling the pain in his back, but a dull throb that he knew wouldn't last long. Taking a shaky breath, he began to walk slowly towards to bed, still feeling the stiffness and aching in his limbs as he walked.

R: Ryou looked at him worriedly and just got up as if it was something absolutely natural and took an arm around the other one, helping him to get over to the bed again, supporting him with every step...  
>It nearly felt like the moment when they just met the first time...<p>

A: "Heh... this feels familiar" muttered Akefia, a lopsided grin appearing on his face as he looked down at Ryou. Except... last time he had been distrusting of that beautiful smile, and all that was wrong was exhaustion. Sighing heavily, he wondered how he had ever distrusted Ryou when he was the most gentle soul Akefia had ever met. Reaching the bed finally, he sat down with a slight wince. Maybe whatever the spirit had done was wearing off.. he hoped not...

R: Ryou looked at the other male worried, the whole way they walked until they finally reached the bed and the younger one helped him to sit down.  
>"Are you sure I shouldn't... do something?" He left out what exactly he even COULD do and looked at the tanned man unhappily.<p>

A: Biting his lip, he considered a few things... He knew he couldn't tell Ryou about his back yet... Ryou would freak and fuss over him, and he didn't want to worry Ryou about that. Suddenly something struck him and he smiled softly at Ryou.

"Can you... sit on the bed? Near the pillows?" he asked, biting the inside of his lip.

R: Ryou blinked. "Of course, Akefia!" He replied, a bit confused, getting out of his shoes and crawling onto the bed himself now, sitting at one pillow, leaning it against the headboard to support his back. "Like that?"

A: "Yeah..." he said, before crawling up the bed and resting his head on Ryou's lap, sighing softly. This was what he wanted... Placing a hand on Ryou's leg, he idly played with the fabric, waiting for his exhaustion to catch up with him.

R: Ryou blushed a bit, having Akefia so close and in such a position, when the hand started to feel and move the fabric of his pants he could only blush even deeper and more helplessly, though he never said a word to stop Akefia from his doings. Whether he liked it, or he is just too worried, to sound up his unease... nobody knew.. after a while though his hand lowered on Akefia's head and started to pet it a bit and comb through the soft white hair... he sighed lowly and leaned back a bit, a small smile on his lips.

A: "Hmm..."

His eyes began to slide closed as Ryou began to stroke his hair, a small smile appearing on his face. It felt so soothing to have Ryou do that... Making a soft contented noise, letting his eyes close and he drifted into sleep, his hand still resting on Ryou's leg.

R: Ryou's eyes lay on the other male, sleeping on his lap by now. His face was still contorted in worry and he sighed softly once, his hand burying even deeper into the white mane.  
>Slowly he craned his neck a bit, to have a look on the bandages. They seemed to be relatively fresh, though the shadow of blood beneath them made him just worry more... so Akefia was bleeding... and not too less, that was sure... the thing around his torso was also strangely dissolved, it seemed there was something else but just skin beneath it...<br>Ryou frowned and sat back again, closing his own eyes and cuddling into the warm red cloak...  
>It didn't matter now... he had to soothe his soul from the dark realm... as Akefia he should probably... just sleep... and let it go for now... in the back of his head a soft voice began to hum a lullaby, he thought was long forgotten, while his head sank on his shoulder slowly, and his eyes closed, the hand in the other ones hair moving a few moments, before it grew relaxed and limp...<p>

* * *

><p>A: A low persisant ache jerked him out of sleep, and he groaned as he drifted in and out of consciousness for awhile before he found the energy to open his eyes. Sliding them open, he lifted his head slightly to find that Ryou had fallen asleep as well, and at sometime during their rest, Ryou had slid down until he was slumped on the bed, and Akefia has ended up resting his head on Ryou's chest. Sighing, he dropped his head back onto Ryou's chest before hissing as pain shot up his back. Dammit... whatever the spirit had done must have been wearing off... Gritting his teeth, he draped an arm around the pale teen's waist and waited for the pain to pass. He didn't want to wake Ryou when the other looked so damn peaceful...<p>

R: Ryou stirred though, the comfort in his body movements displayed completely, as he snuggled to the warmth and into the red article of clothing, that he still wore, sighing softly, while his hands lay down on Akefia's head and shoulder, turning a bit to the side and a soft humming sound is heard from the depths of sleep, a long comfortable breath, before also his legs are shifting a bit, snuggling nearer to Akefia, tangling with his hip and thigh, apparently though, the other one is nearly awake for his expression slowly moves into a frown, eyes fluttering a bit.

A: A soft smile appeared on Akefia's face as Ryou tangled their legs together and he began to fiddle with the hem of the shirt the other wore, still feeling the pain but being too comfortable to care. Letting his eyes drift half close, he watched the soft rise and fall of Ryou's chest with a sense of peacefulness he had never really known before. He was sticky with fluids he would rather not think about, he was in pain, and he knew that it couldn't last but at this moment... he just didn't care.

R: Ryou stirred a bit more and opened his eyes slowly, a bit of sunlight shining into the room, from wherever it came from... both of them wouldn't know exactly and the white haired one blinked and smiled at Akefia in a loving manner.  
>"I'm... sorry..." He mumbled, stretching a bit, much like a tired cat. "I~ ... apparently dozed off..." He lay down again and smiled at Akefia still, then blushing furiously.<p>

A: "Hmm... I don't mind" mumbled Akefia, still playing with the hemline of Ryou's shirt. He felt.. hazy in a good way, and he really didn't feel inclined to move right now, but a sharp wave a pain hit him and he stiffened and gritted his teeth in an effort to stop himself from crying out in pain. It really was wearing off... and faster than he had hoped. He just hoped Ryou hadn't noticed anything. He just wanted to relax a little longer...

R: He of course had felt the other one twitching with the pain, and he looked down on him, worried again. "Who put the bandages on?" Ryou asked after a moment. "If you don't want to tell me why... then who put them on?"

A: Akefia froze for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should tell Ryou that... but it was a lesser of some events right? Even if it was unbelievable...

"... Believe it or not.. it was Bakura..." he muttered, his body tensing for a moment before he continued. "He... literally tore my old bandages off and put these ones on me..."

R: "B-..." He blinked a bit. His expression changed between disbelieve, horror and utter astonishment. "The spirit?!" He ended, his mouth agape. "No... what... really? I-" He blinked again. "What did he put under there?" His face seemed to be worried, who knows, maybe it was poisonous?! Ryou shivered.

A: "I... I don't know but it dulled the pain... but I think it's wearing off..." Akefia replied, gritting his teeth as another wave of pain washed over him. Damn... it was getting worse and there was no way he could treat this kind of wound by himself... But he didn't want Ryou to see it... Fuck he really didn't have a choice did he?

R: "I... I don't know what the spirit used... but I have some things I can maybe try!" He wiggled out a bit and reached for the nightstand drawer, opening it and taking out a jar with... strange white small round objects in it. "These should help!" Ryou declared and took two of the objects out, giving them Akefia in the hand and reaching for a glass of water, that just poofed out of the nothingness on the nightstand. "They are soothing headaches and all sorts of pain... but I should change the bandages and put... whatever... HE~ ... put in there... out." The "he" was intonated, as if Ryou just didn't even want to use a word as 'spirit' for the other entity in the ring now.

A: Sitting up slowly, Akefia eyed the small white... things that Ryou placed on his palm. What...? He didn't even know what these were, let alone what he was meant to do with them... Giving Ryou a quizzical look, he raised his eyebrow in the silent question.

R: "Ehm... those are painkillers... though I don't know if they help... normally you gulp them down with a bit of water..." He blushed furiously, having no idea what to do exactly. "I... I don't know how to handle... pain from wounds..." His head hangs down... "But If you want I ask the spirit for it..." Ryou said, looking Akefia in the eye.

A: He really didn't Ryou anywhere near the spirit. At all. Taking the cup of water from Ryou, he placed the "painkillers" in his mouth, he grimaced at the taste before quickly drinking the water, choking a bit in the process. Glancing at Ryou, he placed the now empty cup on the bedside table.

"Lets try it your way first, okay?" he said, trying to smile as he remembered the pain from before the spirit had found him.

R: Ryou frowned and nodded. Of course he was a bit afraid to go to the spirit and beg something from him... take out he didn't like to ask the spirit for whatever. He smiled encouraging to Akefia though and leaned in, to softly kiss the tip of his nose and blushed deeply. "Hm~ alright..."

A: Sighing inaudibly, he pressed a light kiss to Ryou's forehead before turning so his back was facing Ryou and he braced himself... He knew Ryou wasn't going to like what he saw and he just hoped Ryou couldn't read what had been carved there. He personally couldn't read it if he could see it but... he knew what it said, due to Mariku's taunts...

R: Ryou frowned a bit and swallowed, with the look on Akefia's face it was bad... He slowly started to take the bandages off of the other ones body, thinking about what he could find and bracing himself.  
>But nothing could have been able to prepare him for that sight...<br>He sucked in a deep trembling breath and slapped his hand over his mouth to not scream out, his eyes were widened and his hand was trembling.  
>"Oh my god..." He whispered into his hand. "Oh my-"<p>

A: Gritting his teeth, Akefia hissed in pain as the wounds were revealed, and he clenched his eyes shut at Ryou's reaction. Fuck... he should have known that Ryou would react like this.

"It's nothing Ryou" he said shortly through gritted teeth. He didn't mean to be short but the air was making the wounds sting terribly and he was trying not to move so he didn't aggravate them even more.

R: Actually Ryou didn't even dare to touch the wounds... it had to be extremely painful!  
>He got over to a cupboard, taking out a fresh napkin, pushed Akefia down on the bed and covered the wounds with the piece of cloth he just fetched.<br>"You wait here, while I go over to the spirit and ask him for the herbs he had." Ryou said, voice lacking the normal softness, but was more demanding, as if he wouldn't tolerate any argument.

A: He didn't want Ryou going anywhere near the spirit and he opened his mouth to protest until he spotted the half scared, half determined look on Ryou's face. Then he remembered, that Ryou had dealt with the spirit for years... he knew what he was doing... right?

"Be careful okay? Don't let him fucking touch you" he said quietly, clenching the sheets tightly in his hands. He wouldn't be able to protect Ryou if anything went wrong when he was in this state and he didn't like that Ryou was walking right into the danger zone for -him-.

R: Ryou seemed to be steadfastly and he looked at Akefia, smiling. "Don't worry about me, Akefia." He smiled widely. "It will be a thing of a few seconds! Just keep calm... I'll be right at your side again." He still smiled when he got up and gave the other ones scarred cheek a soft kiss, before he turned around and got over to the door, giving the other one a smile over his shoulder, Ryou left the room, and as soon as the door was closed his smile changed into a fearful glance, though he took a deep breath and got over to the spirits door, bracing himself... before he lifted his hand to knock.

B: Opening the door, Bakura leaned on the doorframe with a slight smirk as he looked down at Ryou, whom had a frightened look on his face. Really, he had been expecting this, but not so soon.

"A visit, Landlord? To what do I owe -this- pleasure?" he said, a smug hint to his voice as he raised his eyebrow.

R: Ryou was silent for one more second, then he swallowed and looked up into the other ones russet eyes, scraping all of his courage together.  
>"I... I need your help." The smaller one clutched his fingers in front of his lap. "The... effect of whatever herbs you used is wearing off... and ... I wanted to ask you for them." Ryou was able to keep the look into the spirit eyes, even though something fearful slowly started to fill his stomach.<p>

B: "Oh you need help Landlord?" he purred lowly, his smirk widening. Oh this was delicious... "You should know that my help is -never- free. You want the herbs, you have to do something for me~"

His smirk widened as he watched Ryou's face carefully. He knew what he wanted Ryou to do... but he wanted to see Landlord realize it.

R: The smaller one looked up still and had the feeling his chest would tighten to a maximum.  
>"I thought so." He said quietly. "What is it you want?" Ryou's finger's clenched together tighter... of course he was afraid what the spirit would say... but Akefia was more important... much more... he'd endure the most things for the other one... even if that meant to hurt himself in the process...<p>

B: "Heh... come in and you'll see" Bakura said huskily, his smirk getting bigger as he turned and went into his room, the shadows parting as he walked forward, revealing an unexpectedly clean room, with deep red walls that were covered in various bloodied swords and daggers and furniture that consisted of a luxuriously big king sized bed, a comfortable looking wine red sofa that sat next to a darkly stained wooden bookcase that was full of titles that would make most people's stomachs turn. And there seemed to be a dull glow over everything that seemed to come from everywhere, lending the room a gloomy look.

R: Ryou blinked a bit and despite of the fear stepped in slowly and curiously... take out the blood it was a beautiful room... even though the gloom seemed to smother him... he needed lightful rooms... His eyes stuck with the bloody weapons and he shivered... oh god... what would the spirit want from him...  
>He took a trembling sigh and halted near the door... at least he was able to see the whole room now... and even though he wouldn't use the opportunity, it felt good to have the door open and right behind him.<p>

B: Settling down comfortably on the couch, he watched Ryou hover near the door, a scared but curious look on his face. "Oh don't be frightened Landlord... I won't bite. This time." he said, a hint of a condescending tone in his voice. He gestured to the empty space next to him with a wide smirk. "Come on and sit. I want to... explain my conditions before I hand over the herbs."

R: Ryou's eyes moved from explorations to the spirit immediately when he heard the other ones voice and after his gaze got surprised a moment, he narrowed his eyes a bit, before he stepped over and did what the spirit had demanded... trying to look relaxed... what he absolutely was NOT... something was very wrong here... and he had a feeling he wouldn't be glad about it, when he found out what exactly it was...

B: Licking his lips as Ryou sat down, he noted with some displeasure that Ryou was still wrapped in that ridiculous red cloak. Plucking at the sleeve he scowled

"First, take that damn thing off." Bakura said, sounding slightly irritated. He didn't like being reminded of Akefia, because that was a reminder of when he failed. And he hated that Akefia thought he could steal Landlord away from him... Ryou belonged to him and no one else.

R: Ryou clutched the mantle tightly as if that was his last chance of rescue, before... he "glared" at the spirit and tried to hold back the pout that fought to get on his face, before he shrugged out of the red article of clothing and let it fall at the side of him on the ground, that would leave the spirit unable to get to it, without leaving Ryou enough time to jump away with it and rescue the clothing out of its possible damnation.

B: "Better." Bakura said shortly before his smirk returned and his eyes drifted lazily half shut. "Now.. Landlord... In exchange for you herbs for your "sweetheart" I want you..." He leaned towards Ryou as he spoke, his voice dropping to a husky level as he undid his top button. "...to suck me until I come..."

R: He unconsciously leaned a bit in, as if he feared he couldn't understand, before he leaned back abruptly and grew darkred in one mere second, the speed he had used to lean back almost made him fall backwards from the edge of the sofa, that he awkwardly used as a seat. "W-..WHAT?!" He burst out and his wide eyes looked at the spirit...  
>To be forced into a fuck... was one thing... to be sucking the spirit off meant to do it completely willing and on his own... and that made his stomach almost turn in disgust...<p>

B: "You heard me Landlord... if you want to help your little pet, you'll do what I want" he purred, his smirk growing wider. He knew that Ryou would end up agreeing, because he -knew- Ryou, so very well. Maybe better than the teen knew himself...

"I'm waiting Landlord~"

R: He stared at the spirit again and then - slowly - he looked down onto his lap, lifting his shoulders up and drawing his bottom lip in, chewing on it helplessly...  
>"...I... I have no idea how... exactly to do it..." Ryou whispered after a second as if he felt the urge to defend himself and at least try to rub his non existent skills in the other ones face, so he would maybe let go of exactly this demand...<br>Though he knew the spirit would stay with that wish... in the end he had no choice again...

B: Bakura smirked as he slowly pulled his zipper down, the sound loud in the quiet room. "It's not that difficult... you suck on my cock until I come. You can also use your tongue and hands... Whatever gets me off really. So Landlord... are you just going to sit there or are you going to earn my help?"

He knew he was being needlessly cruel here... after all those herbs cost him nothing to create, and Landlord could easily make them himself if he knew what they were... but this was just so much more fun... seeing his host degrade himself like this for someone he could never truly have...

R: Ryou looked at the spirit and twitched a bit with the loud sound of his doom... "...fine." He answered after a few moments and got up, leaving the red coat of Akefia at that hopefully save place on the ground and hesitating, before he slowly sat between Bakura's legs. He blushed violently, when he reached for the other ones lap... and it apparently took him some will power, before he could reach into the gap that the now open zipper left behind and tugged out the other ones member. He didn't look upwards again... he honestly was much too ashame to display his face right now.

B: He chuckled darkly as he watched Ryou reach into his pants and pull his member out. He never thought he would use this word, even mentally, but right now his hosts shame and embarrassment was fucking adorable, and he wished he had enough energy to fuck that pretty face into the bed until he screamed for mercy. But the shadows had taken its toll on him as well and he was still recovering as well... Reaching for Ryou's soft white hair, he ran his hand through it before gripping on it tightly and pulling upwards harshly, forcjng their eyes to meet.

"If you do this well enough, I might even be gentle next time we fuck Landlord~" he said, a smug and cruel tone to his voice. He let go of the others hair and waited for him to start smugly.

R: Ryou's expression moved into something that was contorted with pain, when the spirit tugged at his hair and forced him to look into his eyes, his own brown orbs shimmering with fear... next time...  
>It left him behind shivering... he actually didn't ever want to hear about a "next time" ... When the spirit let go, he was relived for one second, though that didn't wear long...<br>Time had come to act now and he still was embarrassed, afraid and totally lost...  
>He just leaned forward and hesitantly let the tip of his tongue flick the other ones tip.<p>

B: He watched Ryou with mild interest, waiting for him to get used to this and make it -interesting-. The timidness was rather amusing though, and he would enjoy seeing more of it later, when his host needed more "help" or wanted something. He let some of his amusement show on his face as he shifted a bit, as if he was trying to get more comfortable, but was subtly saying "get the fuck on with it".

R: Hesitantly he lowered his head and throwing away his disgust with a last and - similar to a huffing manner - muster his will to lower his head finally and taking the spirits member in and humming in a short disgusted moan, though starting to suck a bit.

B: Looks like he took the hint, Bakura thought to himself as he watched Ryou wrap his lips around his tip and begin to suck. It was a rather arousing sight, now that he thought about it, and he briefly wondered why he hadn't thought of doing this before. Oh, well... he would enjoy it now, and well after his victory. Smirking he chuckled. He had always found his host useless, but he had finally found something worth keeping the boy around for. He threaded his fingers into the other's soft white hair again, not pushing or tugging, just subtly reminding him that he couldn't get out of this.

R: Ryou blushed really hard and opened his mouth wider, bobbing his head up and down a bit, to just increase the range with every moment he got more used to it.  
>Every now and then he drew in a sharp breath of air, before he continued moving again... it was hard, but he slowly got used to it.. he drew his tongue up the underside of the other ones member and shivered a bit.<p>

B: "Not bad for a beginner Landlord..." Bakura murmured huskily, his fingers tightening only slightly, He hadn't expected the other to pick this up so fast... it was actually beginning to get rather enjoyable now. Smirking, he tightened his grip on Ryou's hair and shoved his mouth back onto his erection. "No slacking off there~"

R: Ryou's head was placed back into his original pose again and he countered that with a low whimper, starting to bob his head up and down again, blushing even more furiously. That was not what he had wanted... this damn herbs... damn spirit...  
>Damn moment... why? Why did he everytime have this situations? He sucked a bit more, heading for this to be over as soon as possible... he'd bite it off... but he was much to afraid... Akefia would have done it... Akefia... yes... he had to do this for him...<br>He had to get this herbs... So he continued on...

B: Groaning deeply, he simply couldn't resist thrusting roughly up into that hot mouth. Hmm~ He had never really thought that his host could be sexy until now... but watching him blush with shame and embarrassment while he had his lips wrapped around his erection... well it was a fucking delicious sight. "Hmmm~ Landlord..." he said, a sudden evil smirk appearing on his face as he remembered something. "If you don't like doing this to me... you could always imagine it's your little 'pet' again~"

R: Ryou put on his "glare" again and looked up at Bakura, still blushed and in this particular position it must have been ridiculous looking. "Hmn." He grumbled which should sound like a "NO" apparently and he blushed even deeper, moving his head down again as if he didn't want to hear anything more about it and set his moves better, so the spirit wouldn't force the embarrassing pictures in the back of his head again... he was relieved he never saw Akefia's face, when... closing his eyes and sighing he halted for a second to curse the moment that the spirit had been able to infiltrate his thoughts again... he didn't want to think about it now!

B: "Heh.. your mind is an open book to me Landlord" Bakura purred, his hand stroking Ryou's hair in mock affection, that damnable smirk still on his face. He began to make little shallow thrusts with his hips, his breath coming out a bit heavier than usual. They were signs that he was coming close, not that he would tell Ryou that... Smirking, he began to send images to Ryou of Akefia writhing under him, panting his name in ectasy as he came hard into Ryou's mouth...

R: Ryou didn't do anything against Bakura's thrusting... he opened his mouth a bit wider, and let his tongue slide along the skin of the member a bit... and suddenly there was a huge amount of pictures in his head, pictures he didn't even know where they came from all of a sudden, though they left him shivering and moaning unwillingly between Bakura's legs, feeling suddenly how the other one came without any warning whatsoever and suddenly his mouth was filled with strange salty liquid, that he was forced to swallow, because he would have choked on it. He tried to pull away to cough.

B: Smirking widely as he watched Ryou try and pull away, his grip tightening on the white hair so he couldn't. "Not so fast Landlord~ Make sure you swallow it all up~" he purred, the post orgasm glow settling over him, making him relax greatly. He held Ryou there for a few more moments before releasing him, a wide smirk still affixed to his face.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it Landlord?"

R: Ryou had no choice, but to do what the other one demanded, even if he felt like gagging. The tears that stung in his eyes from the stiffled cough burned and itched until he was FINALLY allowed to lean back and he used this chance to cough hard for a few seconds and suck deep breaths in... also, he didn't answer on the spirits question... he wouldn't. At least if he wasn't made to... and he had fulfilled his part now. Looking up the spirit with still half blushed face and sucking unnatural deep breaths in, he cleared his throat again.

B: He couldn't resist... when he saw Ryou coughing and gasping for breath, he wanted to take something more from the boy. Grasping Ryou's pale chin, he forced the other to keep still before he leaned forward and forced his lips against Ryou's, shoving his tongue inside and tasting himself.

R: He didn't expect that his chin was pulled upwards and the other ones lips collided with his and the tongue slithered in his mouth to invade it, also he did never expect to feel the rolling hot breath right in his face. He didn't blush... he was frozen in shock, before the former happened... and it happened all of a sudden, leaving his head behind with the function of a heater again, trying to pull away once more... fearfully and timidly so.

B: Hmmm~ Landlord tasted better then he had expected. Delving deeper into that hot mouth, he smirked inwardly. His grip tightened on the pale chin, his nails digging into the pale skin and drawing a bit of blood. He lingered for a few more moments before pulling away with a satisfied smirk. Licking is lips smugly, he released Ryou's chin, licking the small traces of his blood off his fingernails.

"Hmmm~ Landlord. You taste good~" he purred, still licking his fingers casually

R: He tried to pull back even more, feeling the tongue starting to roam around and a moan of pain slid down into the other ones throat, when he was pinched by the other ones fingernails... He tried to endure what the spirit did, before the other one leaned back... and this time Ryou hopped away, looking away from the spirit, still blushed and holding his arm with one hand in an uncomfortable pose.  
>"Can I have those herbs now...?" He asked, voice trembling a bit.<p>

B: "Well you most certainly earned them~" he said huskily, his smirk wide as he reached into the shadows beside the couch and pulled out a large paper bag, Tossing it at Ryou, he leaned back, tugging himself back into his pants and pulling up his zipper. He watched Ryou closely, licking his lips.

"Hmm~ I can't wait until you need 'help' again Landlord~"

R: Ryou blinked surprisedly as the spirit ADMITTED he was satisfied. If it wouldn't have been to torment Ryou even more, he would have stood there, with his mouth wide agape. "Uhn~..?" Catching the herbs he felt relieved... he casted one more gaze up to the spirit, though turned around without another greeting... it was unpolite... but in the end...  
>He stiffled a bitter laugh. The spirit had gotten a goodbye kiss...<br>... he had what he needed for A-  
>His body stiffened up and he looked back over his shoulder to the coat and to the spirit, took a second shot and pounced forward, taking up the coat and running back over to his soulroom.<p>

B: Bakura laughed as he watched Ryou dive for the cloak and shoot out the room. Oh Ra... Landlord was really good for entertainment sometimes. Still laughing darkly, he gestured at the door and watched it slam shut with a loud bang.

A: Akefia was laying on his stomach in a half daze, feeling a bit weaker than before. He stared blankly at the door, waiting for Ryou. Not too much time had passed... he thought... but he couldn't be sure in here... Suddenly the door slammed open and Ryou was there, clutching his coat and a strange bag, his face red and flushed

"Ryou! Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" Akefia asked in a rush, trying to push himself up and failing as he fell back down with a wince and a hiss of pain.

R: Ryou let out a sigh of relief when he entered the room again and smiled at Akefia, the blush slowly grew weaker and he looked a bit flustered... though not really hurt... except of course for the small scratches on the chin. "No... no I'm allright!" Ryou smiled again and took the bag and the cloak to the bed, looking at Akefia smiling. "No worries... I'll look after your wounds now, yes?" He smiled and opened the bag of herbs, which had a strangely biting scent and also a bit sharp. He reached for some bandages and took the blanket off of Akefia's back, absolutely careful.

A: Gritting his teeth in an effort not to cry out, Akefia winced as the blanket peeled away from his back, sticking in a few places painfully even though he knew that Ryou was being as gentle as he could. When the cloth was gone, he rested his forehead on the mattress, breathing a bit heavier than normal.

"Please hurry Ryou" he said slightly breathlessly, the pain getting worse with every passing second. It was almost as bad as it was before the spirit had found him... gods... the pain...

R: Ryou's face contorted a bit with Akefia's pain. "I'm sorry... I'll hurry... best you bite on the blanket... it could hurt bad a few seconds now... okay?" He looked at Akefia and a bit of alcohol poofed at his side... he didn't want to make Akefia hurt... but the spirit probably didn't desinfect the wounds... he swallowed, before he poured some of the liquid, that smelled typically medical on a small piece of cloth and started to rub it over the wounds as gently as possible, a few of them already open again.

A: Biting the blanket, he still wasn't prepared for the pain. When something cold and wet was gently rubbed his back he screamed, the sound muffled by the blanket. Oh GODS-! What was that? Liquid fire? Clenching his fists in the sheets, he stuggled not to make a sound as Ryou worked, but a few noises of pain left him against his will. It was just-!

R: Ryou winced and hurried up - as fast as he could he cleaned Akefia's back off and lay the herbs on his back, when he was done, pulling his hips up a bit to be able to put the bangades on his body.  
>"It will be gone in a few seconds..." Ryou said, the worry and the guilt carved into his voice.<p>

A: Breathing harshly as the herb took effect, he spat the blanket out of his mouth and unclenched his fists, feeling strangely exhausted. Feeling strangely detatched as Ryou wrapped the bandages around him, he thought vaguely that it might be better if he sat up, he he couldn't muster the energy right now to move more than a little bit.

"... I'm sorry... you had to see that Ryou..." he murmured, his breath returning to normal. Sweat dotted his brow, and he reached up slowly to wipe it off, a grimace on his face as he felt how greasy his face was.

R: "You don't have to be sorry, Akefia." He said, voice strangely firm. "I'm sorry you had to get this... and that I wasn't able to help you... I'm terribly sorry..." He sighed out a long and heavy sigh. "Don't be sorry... the least that I can do is to help you with it... like you... helped me, when I wasn't fine..." He blushed a bit again, feeling how salty his mouth was still and blushing even more... he did want nothing more, that to brush his teeth until they fell out and then eat out a whole jar of wasabi paste to burn everything away... but... that would probably kill him...  
>So he finished the bandages and smiled at Akefia, trying not to look as if he had a terrible taste in his mouth. "I'm sorry it hurt... now it can heal the best, though... and I still have a bit of the herbs left, which should work for another bandages." He smiled. "Don't worry... it will be allright."<p>

A: Pushing himself up stiffly and slowly, he looked down at the bed and grimaced at his blood that stained the sheets. Shifting himself until he was sitting next to Ryou, he looked at him, a soft smile on his face as the herbs completely numbed his pain.

"Thank you..." he said quietly, reaching up a hand to stroke the pale cheek before he frowned as his fingers ran over something near Ryou's chin. "What happened here Ryou...?"

R: The blood on the blanket slowly just bleached into nothingness and the cloth even smelled clean and a bit like flowers again, also it got warmer, as if it was naturally heated.  
>As his cheek was stroked and Akefia's fingers met the scratches of Bakura's nails, he blinked and blushed hard, trying to lean back and looking very embarassed. "R-really... nothing... it doesn't even hurt... d-don't worry about that..."<p>

A: Akefia's eyebrows furrowed. He knew that Ryou didn't have those scratches before he went to go get the herbs... His eyes narrowed as he realized...

"The spirit did this to you didn't he?" he said quietly, his voice strangely subdued as he ran his fingers over the scratches gently. He wondered what the spirit had done to Ryou... because he knew that -his- help was never for free...

R: Ryou blushed even more. He was touched, that Akefia seemed to worry about him so much... but he really didn't want to see him worried now. "I said it is okay..." He smiled upwards.  
>"Really... it hurt a bit, as he pinched his nails in, but it doesn't even hurt a bit now... I had much worse things happening to me... don't you worry one second about me... I want you to concentrate on healing, so you feel better soon..." He leaned forward to kiss Akefia, but rethought it... he had to go and brush his teeth first... what if Akefia would...<br>He shivered in disgust. "I'll... I'll be right back, okay? Just... just need the bathroom!" He laughed awkwardly embarrassed.

A: Watching Ryou head towards the wash room with a flat look, inside he felt disgusted with himself. He... could smell it on Ryou's breath when he leant forward... he recognised it from his captivity with Mariku... the bitter smell of semen. Bakura must of made Ryou do... and Ryou did it for him... oh gods...

Leaning forward he placed a hand over his mouth, the disgust washing over him. How much more would Ryou put himself through for Akefia's sake? Fuck he didn't even deserve anyone's help, let alone Ryou's...

R: Brushing his teeth in the bathroom, Ryou shrubbed until he meant his gums had to bleed. It took him nearly five minutes until he was satisfied again and he drank so much water after that, that he meant he'd consist only of the liquid soon...  
>After that he washed his face and just got out of the room again, looking at Akefia he had the feeling his heart dropped 20.000 miles lower.<br>... oh god... he was sure the other one knew it... His face grew from blushed to pale and to very hot again, while he lowered his head... He was so ashamed...

A: "You shouldn't put yourself through such things for me Ryou..." he said quiety, not looking up, staring at the floor. He was beating himself up inside... why must everyone he care about hurt themselves to help him? His cousin sacarficed her life for his when he was a child, saving him from being trampled by a horse, his aunt gave her life for his when the village was slaughtered, his only friend allowed himself to be taken by the guards so he could get away... and now Ryou was letting himself be used by a monster to help him... He wasn't even worth helping dammit so why...?

R: Ryou still seemed to be frozen with shame. He did never want Akefia to find that out... now it was not the fact, that he had done the thing, that was the worst about it, but that Akefia knew... that he knew what Ryou had done. He had the feeling he'd burst into tears in a few seconds. His hands were cluthing his shirt and he lowered his head so that Akefia was unable to see his face. His hands trembling and so the rest of his body he already felt the pre-cry weight on his larynx, as if there were already heavy sobs waiting to get out, all in all he looked like a puppy that just got kicked directly in the face and cowered in a corner to beg it's master not to do it again.  
>"... You're the most important person to me." Ryou said, his voice heavy and trembling with the pre-cry by now. "I love you..."<br>He felt himself trembling even harder. "I would have done worse... to know you can be better and smile again..." He felt the tears slowly staining his cheeks... the dark realm had left his soul sore and his emotions attacked and weak and it seemed all of that was dwelling up now.

A: Cursing mentally, Akefia felt like kicking himself. Dammit he had made Ryou cry... he was such an idiot-! Quickly standing up, he crossed the room and gathered the crying boy into his arms, trying to soothe the trembling. He was such a fool... he should have pretended that he knew nothing, so he could save Ryou the shame he must be feeling...

"I'm... I'm sorry Ryou... I just wish you wouldn't risk yourself for me... It worries me when you're hurting and I don't like it..."

R: Ryou started sobbing and covered his mouth. He was still ashame, but he tried to calm down even though he didn't know how... he didn't exactly know why he felt so bad all of a sudden...  
>"I'm.. *sob* ... I'm sorry... I... *another sob* I didn't want to ... hnn~ ... to make you worried..." The smaller one sniffed and clenched his hands to fists hiding his face in the other ones chest and just crying it out, the worry, relief, shame, darkness, too much of the spirit... the knowledge that Akefia was back, the wounds he saw... the pain... all of that buried him just now and he had to cry it out... So he just waited for it to get better and was relieved when he got it indeed felt better. Not wanting to look up with his red and puffy eyes, he sniffed a few more times and let out shaky but calming breaths.<br>"It was too much the last days... for me... I'm sorry I broke down just now... I'm just happy you're back again..." He snuggled Akefia's chest a bit, as if he intended to never let go. "And... I want to see you better... I'm... I... was alone such a long time... I don't want to lose you... I'd do nearly everything to keep you with me... and it hurts me to see you in pain..." Slowly he lifted his head.  
>"Please forgive me... I had to do it." One or two tears still rolled down his cheeks and he sniffed once more, looking up at Akefia still.<p>

A: Sighing heavily, he pressed a kiss to Ryou's forehead. Dammit... he didn't like seeing Ryou so upset... and it killed him to know Ryou was crying because of him. Pulling away, he wiped the stray tears away from Ryou's damp cheeks, biting his lip on the inside as a thought struck him. Bakura had promised... that they would both suffer... what if he took Ryou away from Akefia? Or vice versa? It would just about destroy the person left behind...

"There is nothing to forgive you for Ryou... because I would have done the same for you... I hope you know that..." he murmured, thinking that maybe he and Ryou were more alike than he had originally thought... And then his mind flashed to what he went through with Mariku, all in the hopes of seeing Ryou again... and he knew exactly what Ryou meant.

R: Ryou sighed out a bit and closed his eyes with the touches from Akefia, to lie his arm around the other ones neck and lift himself up on his toes to catch the other ones lips in a still teary and salty kiss, but he needed the comfort and the closeness of the other one around him now...  
>And he never did want to stop again... in his stomach and chest were so much feelings still, that he had to show Akefia how much he loved him... and even though the spirits kiss had been claiming and showing him he was only like a pet for the spirit, he forgot how ashamed he felt after it... Akefia's lips were so much warmer... and they made him feel complete...<br>Even the dark entity, that filled his body had never be able to do that... there was something additional under Ryou's skin... that made him even feel more empty... he only wished Akefia was real... as real as he himself was... so that he would be able to fill the gap... the gap in his life that hurt him constantly...

A: The kiss surprised him... because it was the first time Ryou had kissed him and he hadn't been expecting this for some time. Making a low sound of need in the back of his throat, he drew Ryou closer and deepened the kiss almost desperately, unknowingly wishing the same thing as Ryou. He wanted nothing more than to exsist outside of here, to be alive so he could be with Ryou properly... He threaded his fingers into Ryou's hair, wishing this was more than just two souls together, that he was real so he could be with Ryou...

R: He was pulled in even more, strangely happy, that the other one seemed to need him near, opening his lips a bit, with a low sigh... this was what his life lacked... exactly this... this was his medicine... his arms drew him even further into the other one and he tilted his head a bit to move his lips against the other ones.  
>He felt happy and sad at the same time... and it felt wonderful...<p>

A: Moaning, he slipped his tongue into Ryou's mouth, savouring the taste that was all Ryou's... Oh gods how he loved this boy... He just wanted to be as close as possible to him... Slipping an arm around Ryou's frail waist, he pulled Ryou even closer until their bodies were pressed together so closely... Closing his eyes, he drowned himself in the taste, feel and sounds of Ryou... loving them so much... and then his body started to react in the one way he didn't want it to at this point in time... he was beginning to get hard... cursing to himself, he tried to stop himself, but to no luck.

R: Ryou was pulled in even more, he couldn't bite back small sounds by now, he felt so loved and needed... that was when he started to recognize how MUCH indeed he was needed.  
>He blushed deeply with Akefia's hardness so near to himself and blinked, drawing a bit back out of surprise to look into the other ones eyes. A few seconds he just stood there, his heart beating loud and rapidly, sorting out what exactly just happened and then his arms drew him tightly to Akefia's body again, his hips leaning only a bit forward and with a even deeper blush he leaned forward to resume kissing again, his face so hot again, that he meant it could be a fire, but he didn't care...<br>It felt good to him... and that was the most important thing... A soft mewl fought over his lips as their's met again and he just resumed kissing... he didn't know what would happen now... but to be honest...  
>He didn't even care... if just the other one stayed with him... he'd do everything.<p>

A: He was all ready to pull away and apologise when Ryou pulled back and looked him in the eyes... but then Ryou somehow moved even closer and all thoughts of pulling away left his mind. Oh gods... he needed to be even closer to Ryou... Slowly, so Ryou could give him plenty of time to stop him, he slipped a hand just beyond the hemline of the shirt Ryou wore, stroking the skin slowly and sensually.

R: Ryou didn't even think about stopping Akefia... he was so kind and gentle, that Ryou couldn't even resist leaning in and sighing again, while a soft shiver played over his skin. His brown eyes opened and he leaned back a bit with his head, only to place a soft and tender kiss on the corner of Akefias mouth.

A: Sighing into the tender kiss, he leaned down and started to place soft kisses on Ryou's neck, trying not to aggravate the bitemarks from ... before. Slipping his hand further up the back of Ryou's shirt, exposing the pale creamy skin as the shirt was pulled up as well.

"Ryou... if you don't want this.. stop me now... cos I don't think I'll be able to stop" Akefia murmured between kisses before concentrating on one particular patch of skin, nipping and licking at it.

R: Ryou couldn't prevent his head from tilting to the side and a low sigh escaping his lips... he never had done this before... he had dreamed about it... of course... but he had never be enjoying it... take out the fiasko with the spirit... he didn't REALLY enjoy that... His back arched into the other one, as the hand was sliding over his skin and a mewl, with the licks and nips, showed obviously that he didn't intend to stop... he lay his head on Akefias shoulder and placed a soft kiss on his skin.

A: Moaning lowly, Akefia gave that particular patch of skin one last nip before pulling away, gazing down at Ryou, memorizing what he was seeing before diving in for a kiss, taking it slow and easy as he began to move backwards slowly, guiding Ryou towards the bed. Oh gods... he wanted this so damn much...

R: The last nip made him shudder and he looked up, his gaze soft as Akefia leaned down to kiss him again and slowly moved them both to the bed... and even though he felt nervous, he knew he was secure with Akefia... and that was what made him sigh contendedly and lay his arms around the other one, nearly melting with that feelings. He smiled into the kiss...  
>He wanted it... yes~ ... he really did...<p>

A: Feeling the edge of the bed hit the back of his legs, he switched their positions and pushed Ryou onto the bed, never disconnecting their lips. Pressing Ryou into the mattress, he opened his eyes half way, looking down at Ryou hazily as he smiled against Ryou's lips as well, his hands beginning to slide downwards towards the hem of the shirt Ryou wore, slipping underneath slowly and carefully...

R: He was turned and pushed down into the matress, their lips still connected, he pushed his tongue between Akefia's lips and slid it along his, his face deeply blushed and the eyes closed... it seemed like he was really comfortable and enjoying this.  
>When he felt Akefia's hands stealing under his shirt, he let slip a loud moan, and opened his eyes surprised by his own eager sound, blushing really hard and his eyes closed slowly again with the pleasant feeling of this hands on his skin. "Hmmm~"<p>

A: His hands continued to slide upwards, his fingers stroking the skin softly as they went, pushing the shirt upwards as they moved. Moaning softly into Ryou's mouth, he slid his tongue into Ryou's mouth, loving the pure taste, marred a little by the taste of mint. His fingers brushed against Ryou's nipples and he paused in his misson to get Ryou's shirt off to brush his fingers over them teasingly, trying to bring pleasure to the one beneath him.

R: Ryou, who was still caught in the kiss and the feeling of the other ones tongue against his own, twitched and threw his head back with the playing at his nipples, his face bright red and his slender pale body wiggling in pleasure. He dared to open his eyes a bit, before he leaned into Akefia's lips again, still moaning and mewling soft sounds in the other ones mouth.

A: Oh gods... he loved the sounds Ryou made... Moaning into Ryou's mouth as he errection throbbed, he continued to play with the nipples until they were hardened nubs, before he began to pull Ryou's shirt off again, eager to feel Ryou's bare skin against his. Pulling back from the kiss only long enough to pull the shirt off completely, he pressed his lips against Ryou's again, a low moan escaping him as he let his hands wander across the pale chest beneath him, trying to memorize everything.

R: Ryou's face grew hotter and hotter with every second, his body bend into the touches, unable to cope with them another way... he wasn't used to this thoroughly kind of affection. He mewled lowly, when his shirt was pulled of and that breathtakingly deep kiss started again. He kissed back fiercely even if he wasn't as skilled as Akefia, those touches and feelings made him quite hungry for more... and also he wanted Akefia to feel pleased... so his hands were sliding over Akefia's chest, up to his neck, where they snaked around to hold the other one close and one of them moved up into Akefia's hair, to bury itself in there, while another trembling moan fought out of his mouth. "Hnnhh~"

A: He kissed Ryou as deeply as he could until his lungs burned for air and he had to pull away, gasping for air. Looking down at Ryou's flushed and panting face with lidded eyes, he couldn't help but wonder if this was a dream... but then he thought that he knew this was real because even in his own dreams, Ryou wasn't like this, all flushed and needy and wanting like this. Even Mariku's illusions weren't as good as this.

"You're so damn beautiful..." he said breathlessly, before leaning down to kiss and nip his way downwards, loving the taste of the salty sweet skin.

R: He looked up at Akefia, his face blushed and the hair around his head arranged like a halo, his blush grew even deeper as he heard the other ones words and he lay his head to side, his body caught in a delicious tremble with the kisses and nips on his pale and sensual skin...  
>"Akefia..." His voice drawled out and cracked in the end, when his body shuddered again. "... you... you're... hnn~" Ability to speak slowly vanishing he made a cute half frustrated noise and looked up, pulling his composure together.<br>"You're stunning." He said smiling.

A: Looking up, he smiled at Ryou, a soft look in his eyes before he turned back to what he had been doing. Slowly making his way to the waistband of strange pants that Ryou wore -jeans he thought they were called- he sucked on a patch of skin just above it for a few moments before licking it, soothing away the sting. Leaning up slightly, he eyed the strange devices keeping them closed. Fumbling with them for a few moments, he managed to figure out the first but, but... the second part... what the hell was it...? (*is so talking about the zipper here*)

R: Ryou's eyelids lowered and he felt a shiver sliding up his chest. The sucking made him twitch, though it wasn't really painful and the lick in the end made him give out a wanting sigh.  
>The button of his pants was opened and a short bolt of panic flew through his body, before he remembered who was opening the pants right now... He looked downwards and smiled with Akefia's face thoughtfully and helpless about how to get that thing open. "Pull the loop down... try it." He blushed even more and looked down at the other one.<p>

A: Loop...? Looking down at the strange device, he spotted the loop that Ryou had mentioned and pulled it down experimentally, grinning when it went down easily. Pulling the jeans down easily, he grinned as Ryou's light blue boxers and creamy thighs.

"Gods... your gorgeous..." he breathed again, his gaze heavily with lust and love.

R: With increasing nervousity he saw Akefia open his jeans and pull them down a wide grin spreading on his face and with the words, Ryou couldn't hold back an anticipating shiver, that coated his body a few moments, before it vanished.  
>"You~ ... you think so?" He he was blushed so deeply by now.<p>

A: "Yes..." he breathed a slight smile on his face. Ryou... was breathtaking even while still clad in only boxers... Leaning down, he breathed heatedly on the visible lump before reaching and achingly slowly pulling the fabric down.

R: The smaller one shivered with the voice and the other ones breathing against his boxers, exactly where... oh gods... he wouldn't want to?! His face blushed even harder and he felt a pleasant bolt riffling his skin... His eyelids lowered a bit...  
>This picture... was simply sinful... he never had seen something more tempting in all his life... it made him shiver hard...<p>

A: Staring hungrily at Ryou's exposed half hardness, he pulled the boxers off Ryou's legs and discarded them before soaking in the picture of a beautiful nude Ryou, who was breathtaking... Gods... How did he deserve someone like this? Leaning down, he looked up at Ryou, a slight smile on his face before taking the tip of Ryou's half hardness and sucking slowly, savouring the taste.

R: The hungry glance left him shivering again and he still looked down at Akefia as the other one moved his head down and looked him in the eye... he couldn't believe the other one was really- He threw his head back. "AHH~!" Oh my goodness... was it supposed to feel SO good?! Ryou's hands started trembling and he clutched the sheets... he felt how hot he was growing and how the other ones lips and tongue moved around his tip, which was leaving him wiggling and growing hard to full extent.

A: Loving Ryou's reaction, he slowly took more into his mouth, teasing deftly with his tongue and and teeth, his fingers stroking everywhere his mouth wasn't. Gods... Ryou tasted divine... and he couldn't get enough of it... He moaned lowly himself as he began to experimentally move his head up and down, swirling his tongue as he moved.

R: A long drawn moan and the arching of Ryou's back showed what exactly he felt in his nether regions, his hands burrying in Akefia's hair and his face flushed deeply. His legs even spreading a bit wider and with the moan his hands slid down to the other ones neck, where they stroked along the skin, as if Ryou desperately wanted to give some of the pleasure he felt back.

A: Moaning as the soft fingers stroked the back of his neck, he started to hum softly, redoubling his efforts, a shiver running down his back as the fingers skimmed across a sensitive spot. Breathing heavily through his nose, one of his hands slipping down too fondle Ryou's sack, playing with them teasingly.

R: Ryou looked as if he would by now even soon reach the end, he wasn't used to this still and his body reacted utterly sensitive to it... He wiggled even more beneath the other one and when the fingers played with his sacks something exploded in his stomach. "AAAAAKEFIA!" He brought out on the verge of his ecstasy while he threw his head back and came hard into the other ones mouth.

A: Feeling Ryou explode into his mouth, he swallowed as much as he could of the salty sweet liquid, moaning at the taste as it flooded his mouth. After Ryou fell limp onto the bed, he let Ryou's length slip out of his mouth, gasping for air with a smile. Licking his lips, he crawled back up the limp body beneath him until they were face to face.

"You taste so damn good Ryou..." he said, still slightly breathless, before he leaned down to kiss those parted lips.

R: Ryou drew in big amounts of air before he looked over at Akefia who slowly crawled over him and he parted his lips even wider, blushed deeply still, to kiss his lips tasting himself in the other ones mouth and a shiver burst out on his skin once more, eliciting a moan out of the depths of his throat. "Hnnnh~"  
>He was overwhelmed with all those feelings... but it was a good kind of overwhelmed... His arms embraced the other ones body nearer to his own.<p>

A: Moaning deeply into the kiss, he couldn't stop himself from grinding down and getting friction on his hardness. Pulling out of the kiss with a hiss of pleasure, he looked at Ryou with half lidded lust hazed eyes.

"Oh gods... I want you so badly..." he half moaned, before leaning down and pressing a brief wanting kiss to Ryou's lips before pulling away, still panting hard.

R: The moan sent pleasant shivers over all of his body and the grinding made him moan in the other ones mouth also and when Akefia pulled away, he panted softly, looking into his eyes and his own eyes were lidded in pleasure, when he imagined Akefia doing that, the hot kiss that followed making him moan once more, before he pulled Akefia down to lick his cheek softly. "Then do it~" He breathed against the other ones skin heavily, enjoying every second.

A: "Hmmm... Are you sure sweet one?" Akefia moaned, his hips grinding again, flinching a little inside at the nickname. He vaguely realized that his sweat was soaking into his bandages, and that his erection was throbbing almost painfully, but he didn't care at the moment... he just wanted to get even closer to Ryou, but he didn't want Ryou to feel like he was pushed into anything...

R: Ryou nodded and moaned a bit again. "I... I want you... 'kefia..." He said and didn't even get himself, that he shortend the other ones name, as he kissed his cheek.

A: "Hmmm... do you have anything to... make it easier sweet one? I don't want to hurt you." Akefia murmured, turning his head and nuzzling Ryou's sweaty hair with a soft humming noise. He remembered when he had been... taken by Mariku, and that he had been stretched first, and it only hurt a little... and he didn't want to hurt Ryou at all...

R: Ryou blushed deeply and something poofed at his side on the bed, a tube of lube it seemed to be... "Nhmhmmm... this could help..." He blushed even deeper and looked upwards at Akefia, embarrassed, but smiling a bit still.

A: Smiling, he leaned down and kissed Ryou softly and slowly as he reached for the tube, grasping it in his hand. Lingering in Ryou's mouth for a few more seconds, he pulled away, lust and hunger on his face. Sitting up, he moved himself until he was kneeling between Ryou's creamy thighs, he lifted one of Ryou's legs and drapped it over his shoulder, placing soft kisses along the pale inner thigh before flicking the tube open and squeezing some of the clear liquid on his hand. (Thankfully this strange container was rather simple to figure out, and he didnt have much trouble with it). Dipping one of his fingers of his free hand into the clear liquid, he reached in between Ryou's legs and circled his finger around the entrance he found there before slowly pressing in, trying to be as gentle as possible.

R: Ryou sighed into the kiss once more and enjoyed the seconds Akefia lingered in it, to observe him, when he pulled away and took one of his legs up, kissing the inside of his thigh, delighted shivers again spreading on his skin. Watching how Akefia squeezed the lube out, he follows his hand with his chocolate brown big eyes and suddenly feels the finger circling around his entrance, swallowing a bit and moaning lightly when the other ones finger sunk inside of him. "... aahhh~ Akefia..." He whispered and drew in another breathless suck of air. It didn't feel absolutely pleasant, but it at least didn't hurt at all!

A: Encouraged by the noises that Ryou made, he pushed his finger in further, shivering at the tightness and heat surrounding his digit. Moving it around, he withdrew his finger and pressed it back in slowly until Ryou seemed relaxed enough. Then, wetting another finger, he pressed two fingers within Ryou, trying to go slowly, biting his lip in the process.

R: Ryou got used to the finger inside of him, and looked at Akefia while the other one widened him. The second finger that was put in, left him frowning, again it was no pain, the feeling of being stretched was just not very pleasant... he blushed though when he saw Akefia biting his lip... the expression was so sexy, that he had to moan out and the muscles around the other ones fingers tightened, leaving Ryou shuddering lightly.

A: "Oh gods..." Akefia breathed quietly, feeling Ryou tighten and shudder around him. He couldn't wait until he buried himself into that heat... Moaning quietly, he moved his fingers around within Ryou, stretching him, his eyes watching Ryou hazily. Unable to wait much longer, he withdrew his fingers again and wetted a third finger, before pressing them into Ryou again, a small moan escaping him... god Ryou was so hot like this...

R: The moans and sinuous movements left him behind panting and blushing and that wasn't even lessened with the third finger... on the contrary... he felt filled and stretched still, but he grew hotter and hotter again... and of course also hard. He looked up at Akefia, silently begging for him to do it.  
>"I'm... I'm ready for it I think..." Ryou whispered, feeling eager for the other one, panting out softly once more with the movements within him.<p>

A: Withdrawing his fingers with another moan, Akefia quickly shed his shenti, exposing his hardness. Hissing as the cooler air touched his heated flesh, he used the last of the clear liquid to lubricate himself with a groan. Gods... he wanted to be in Ryou so badly right now... Forcing himself to stop stroking himself, he pushed Ryou's leg from his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist as he pressed the tip of his weeping erection to Ryou's entrance. Leaning forward, his captured Ryou's parted lips in a slow, sweet kiss as he began to push inside slowly, groaning deeply.

R: Ryou's mouth was agape, his eyes lingering on Akefia, while the other one touched himself... oh gods... he had thought he had experienced a good... no... the BEST sight already... he was a FOOL! This was the sexiest thing he had been enabled to witness so far, his lips and mouth grew dry and he had to lick over them to wet them again. He shuddered, when he felt the lubricated tip poking against his entrance and Akefia leaning down to him, warm breath rolling over his face, before the other one leaned in to kiss him and the member sunk into him, filling him completely and brushing at his sweet spot right away, what left him throwing his head back and moan loudly in absolute delight.

A: Akefia was moaning right along with Ryou, shuddering in pure pleasure at the heat that was surrounding him. Gods... Ryou was so fucking tight-! Licking his dry lips, he waited a few moments before he began to thrust slowly, experimenting. The to-good-to-be-real tightness felt so wonderful... he didn't know how he was standing it right now... Watching Ryou's face for any sign of pain, he leaned down and began to kiss him almost desperately as his hips began to move slightly faster.

R: Ryou sucked in deep breaths and moans were leaving his lips continuously, he snaked his arms around Akefia, his back arching up and all of his body was wiggling in pleasure under that hot and absolutely good looking tanned man with his scent that left him breathless. He didn't know what made him last, all of this was so unbearably sexy, that he nearly came right away. "Hhnnnnnmm~!"

A: "Oh gods... Fuck... Ryou you feel... so damn good~!" Akefia panted between thrusts and moans, breaking away from the kiss. Sweat soaking him now, as it slicked his movements as he pulled Ryou closer, thrusted deeper, moaned louder... It was a sensory overload that he loved... Oh gods... how had he lived without Ryou before? This made the illusions pale so much in comparsion... not that there was any comparaison to begin with, because the real Ryou was by far the most sexy, beautiful, pure soul he had ever met, and he would loath to ever give him up...

R: His voice grew louder with every touch, kiss, moan, he was pulled into the other one and all his body seemed to shiver in complete desire. "Ahhh~ kefia..." He leaned forwards to kiss the other one deeply again, trying to thank him in any way he probably could, moaning desperately again and wanting nothing more than Akefia to sink even deeper into him, to get even more love and pleasure over the link they seemed to share right now. "Haaa~aah... soon..." Was all he heard himself say, and his legs tangled around Akefia's hip. "I... love you... I love you so much..." Ryou moaned out and arched his back upwards... only a few more seconds...

A: He could feel himself coming closer with every thrust, every moan that Ryou made, every damn move Ryou made... it was driving him crazy... And when he heard Ryou moaning out that he loved him, he just about lost it. Drawing Ryou as close as he could, he moan loudly and deeply as he came deep within Ryou, still thrusting, riding out his orgasm with utmost pleasure...

R: Hearing the reaction toward his confession, Ryou threw his head back and buried it into Akefia's neck as he came at the same time almost, staining their both stomachs and his pants and moans coated the other ones skin, while he himself felt shivers on every part of his body...

A: Panting heavily, Akefia just about collapsed upon Ryou, completely spent. He didn't even have enough energy to move right now, let alone pull himself out of Ryou... Sighing happily, he began to nuzzle Ryou's pale sweaty neck, licking up the salty taste of his skin with pleasure. Hnnn... Ryou tasted so good no matter what...

"Hmmm Ryou... ana uħibbuk..." he murmured against his neck, a slight smile crossing his lips as he finally gained enough energy to pull himself out and collapse next to Ryou, immediately pulling him close again, so their skin stuck together pleasantly.

R: Ryou panted with the pleasure slowly fading into a dull and absolute satisfaction, panting deeper with the other ones tongue caressing his skin once more, before he was cuddled with the few words that he wanted to hear desperately right now... All of this made him purr and hide his head against Akefia's chest, smiling comfortable and hugging the other male close to him... Listening to the heartbeat right at his ear... ~

B: His fingernails dug down into his skin and the russet eyes narrowed dangerously, while the picture in front of him faded into nothingness... A low growl emitted out of his throat, his canines scraping againt each other in an unpleasant sound... he was so angry... Nobody was supposed to possess Ryou but him! Him alone... he had to find a way to destroy whatever built up there in front of his eyes! As soon as possible... somewhere behind him a piece of pottery was poofing and he took it up into his hand and stared at it, throwing it directly into one of the walls, where it was destroyed and exploded into thousand pieces.

A: Unaware that they had been watched, Akefia pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Ryou's head, thanking every deity he knew of that Ryou was here, in his arms, and they loved each other so much that it fucking hurt. He began to run a soothing hand up and down Ryou's back, relishing the feeling of the other's slightly sticky pale skin as this earlier exhaustion began to catch up with him and he began to feel very low throbs of pain. Ignoring those for now, he buried his face in the top of Ryou's hair as he drew the other as close as possible, letting his eyes drift close...

R:Ryou drew in the other ones scent and felt so tired all of a sudden, when Akefia embraced him even more than before... He let a pleasant sigh slip from his lips as the other one snuggled against him and nuzzled his hair, slowly feeling how exhaustion and satisfaction took their toll on his body and drifting off into a pleasant sleep...

B: Leaving his soulroom as he felt that Ryou and that damned thief had fallen asleep he moved on to his hosts place, opening the door without a sound, there never had been resistance against him... and what he saw made him nearly grow raving with rage. Them both of the bed sleeping and cuddling... it nearly made him gag... one second he thought about ramming a sword between the other ones ribs or just breaking his neck, before his eyes lay on the herbs Ryou had left openly displayed on the nightstand...  
>His smirk grew wide and mischivous, as he stepped over to the herbs and they seemed to change their shape... slowly... slightly, until the leaves were sharper, the scent still biting...<br>He left the bundle like it was before and looked over at the two of them, his eyes laying on Ryou's slender and pale naked body... He got over to twirl one of the soft white strands and lift his chin up... the scratches still there he leaned in to taste the other ones mouth once more, delighted to feel a sigh of content while the smaller one seemed to be in his deep slumber... He drew back again, petting the smaller ones head and moved to the door and out again... they'd see what they got...

* * *

><p><strong>SANG. I AM SO SORRY FOR CHAPTER LENGTH. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.<strong>

**EDIT: *eyetwitch and happy smiling* ... We swear that nobody, especially not the autoress was harmed during this chapter. *setting Mariku down on Tenshi's lap* =w= ... *grins*  
><strong>

**MAAAAAAN... what a chapter. And how I waited for all of this to happen. The question is, will Ryou and Bakura ever get happy in their state? And actually what did Bakura just do with those herbs at the end...? And what exactly will happen to Akefia? He can't suffer all the time from those DAMN wounds! ;_;  
><strong>

**Thanks to all readers and especially reviewers and I'm sorry that the editing took so long... I had a bunch of things to do... ^^'**

**Tenshi and Sang wish you a creeeeepy~ Halloween! *MUAHAHAHAHAHHA!* *leaves pumpkin-grin cookies***


End file.
